


A Moonlit Connection

by bunnypeach08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeach08/pseuds/bunnypeach08
Summary: The year is 90 P.M. or post-migration. 90 years after the mass migration of human civilization to Selene, the city on the moon. A colony that spreads across the entire surface of the moon with the sole purpose of preserving human existence. To prevent the extinction of the human race.Park Jinyoung, an indigene who loathes monotony, is not looking forward to being permanently assigned to a job meant for his social class. His curious mind and wondrous spirit are always searching for something to be fascinated over. What if one significant day he meets an elite for the first time in his 21 years of existence? An elite named Mark Tuan who can read him even with just a single perceptive glance and can converse with him on a somewhat personal level.  One thing's for sure: his curiosity is piqued.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Fated Encounter on the Moon

Jinyoung looks across the forest laid out before him as he takes a deep breath, inhaling the woody aroma of spruce and pine. He sighs in content as he takes a seat on the hill he was standing on. Sunlight streaked across the treetops, rays of light catching on the slight mist that blanketed the forest, mingling between the leaves. Besides the slight rustling of leaves caused by the artificial breeze, all is quiet. Some might find the stillness of the forest a little unsettling, but Jinyoung relishes in it. After all, the only thing bad that could happen in this forest was tripping and getting a cut or two. It was probably the safest forest you could have ever been in.

Jinyoung loves coming to the forest, a change of scenery from the normal futuristic and metallic environment that is his city, Selene. State of the art and almost completely automated, nature just didn't fit in amidst the electrical gadgetry. 

He gazes across the treetops, the forest continuing a couple of miles before coming to an abrupt end, a wall of glass preventing any further advancement of the plant life. The glass of the dome, almost completely flawless except for a few obvious scratches, stretches over the entirety of the forest, encasing it in a controlled environment for optimum growth and health. Jinyoung stares out at the darkness of space just beyond the glass, seeing Earth looming in the background.

This Earth, however, didn't have the blue seas and green lands that Jinyoung learnt of in his studies, instead replaced by a planet with whitewashed land masses and frozen oceans. A mass graveyard for the billions of people not fortunate enough to be chosen for Selene.

It was the year 2057 when the migration took place but preparations started five years prior. Rising global temperatures were what prompted the development, although it was a massive volcanic eruption that set it into overdrive. Operations and developments were spearheaded by the Lotus Corporation, a company that specialized in research and development of all types of fields, from medical advancements to mechanical engineering. The company's main focus, however, was gene therapy or genetic modification. For five years, infrastructures were set up on the moon, mass transport spacecrafts built to ferry the pre-selected people to their new home. The greatest minds in the world pooled their assets and worked for the Lotus Corporation for the greater good of the human race. 

A month before the migration was when a newly formed volcano, Mount Poruvia, erupted. Nobody could have anticipated it. Mount Poruvia basically appeared overnight, somewhere along the Pacific. Although little was known about the new volcano, it was really active. It was no later than a week after its formation did the eruption occur, the biggest in recorded history. The ash plume was so big that sunlight was blocked out on most parts of the world, causing global temperatures to drop due to the decreased sunlight. Ironic how all the preparations were to be a solution for the rising global temperatures yet the dropping temperatures were what it was for in the end. 

Of course, not everyone on Earth could be brought to Selene due to limited resources. It was decided that only the genetically-superior, people possessing genes with favorable characteristics, were to be chosen to go to Selene. Genes that would benefit the human race should the need for repopulation of the Earth come around. Genes coding for increased immunity, physical endurance and mental capacity to name a few. Controversial as it may be, people with any medical condition, be it in the past or in the present, were excluded immediately while family trees that possessed none were required to undergo genetic testing. There were, of course, the rich who thought that they could buy their way onto Selene but with the Lotus Corporation solely in charge of determining a person's eligibility and money not being high on its list, these bribes were denied. 

A total of 700 million people made the journey to the moon, while the rest of the world were left to die on the freezing planet. There were some backlash on Lotus's methods but after all the company had done for the human race, these were few and far in between. Most understood and accepted fate as it came. The lucky people who got chosen settled into their new life on Selene, with the Lotus Corporation as a sort of government figure.

Jinyoung thinks that life on Selene could be called a utopia so to speak. Crime is non-existent, everyone is afforded whatever is necessary for a comfortable life. Although laws and rules are abundant, all are mostly for the common good of the entire colony. Some might say such a life is ideal, but others want more than that. Park Jinyoung was one of those people. 

Jinyoung being a third generation Selenian, all he knew was life on Selene. Sure, he was comfortable with his life but he never felt connected to the place. He always felt that the more automated Selene became, the more unfeeling Selenians became, being more like machines than humans. That was why he liked coming to the forest. It was a place he could escape the machines from and see how nature was, to make him feel human again. 

Jinyoung closes his eyes, enjoying the time he could do this, for it isn't long before he knew he would no longer be able to. His 21st birthday is coming in two days and it was nigh time for him to become a contributing member of the colony. It is mandatory for everyone on Selene to get a proper education. A good fourteen years of time to get a fair amount of knowledge, starting when the child reaches the age of seven.

The first seven years of education are spent with theory of everything and anything. Everything you needed to know about every job and facet of life on Selene was taught through a system called the Cognitive Knowledge Transfer or CKT. It's a very efficient method, basically turning humans into supercomputers. Electrodes transfer huge amounts of information through nerves, which are then converted to images within the student's brain. During the process, drugs are pumped into the body, improving cognitive functions, which helps the brain cope with the huge amounts of information. 

The next seven years are hands on. With the theory and knowledge, students are tasked to put their knowledge to use in a practical environment. Under the guidance of teachers of various vocations and professions, students are taught the ins and outs of every job on Selene. From musicians to healthcare workers, jobs are classified as either sustaining or preserving. Sustaining jobs help the colony function while preserving jobs are there to preserve human culture and history. After fourteen years, before one's 21st birthday, a test is to be taken assessing a student's affinity for any specific job, skills and talents all contributing to the final decision of integration on Selene. 

A test that Jinyoung has just completed earlier in the morning. So a trip to the forest seems just about right for him. He needed to get his mind off of the prospect that this is the time for him to become an adult. The time that he needs to start thinking about the good of the colony rather than goofing off every now and then. To get over the anxiety of not knowing what job he would be stuck with for the rest of his life. 

To tell the truth, Jinyoung was never one to follow the path laid out in front of him. Always wanting to find out more, learn about new things, change things up every now and then. A personality trait that didn't fit in the order and conformity that was Selene. However, no matter how much Jinyoung wants life to be more carefree and unscripted, he knows that things worked as they were and thinking that it was going to change was foolish. Yeah, he may not have liked the idea that he would soon fall into the monotony of work but he needed to accept what he needed to do. 

As he lies on the hill with his eyes closed, it somehow didn't feel like he was on the moon. Everything from the smell to the sounds, nothing seems to fit the silence and emptiness that was space. 

"Echo!!!" A voice reverberated within the dome, echoing and disrupting the peace that Jinyoung is currently enjoying. A frown graces his features, annoyed that someone had to spoil his alone time. 

"Seriously?" Jinyoung whispers, popping an eye open and scanning for the source of the voice. Sure, the person has every right to be there, but no one ever comes to the forest. Everyone is simply too busy with anything else to bother about something as insignificant as visiting the dome forest. Jinyoung is conflicted however, half wanting the person to leave and the other half, curious as to why there was someone else there besides him. Because countless times has Jinyoung visited the place, and not once did he encounter or meet anyone. 

"Hello!!!" The voice echoed once more, the tone of glee in his voice was unmistakable. Curiosity continues bubbling within Jinyoung, wondering if he has finally found someone who shared his love for the forest. He sits up, scanning the area around him for the unknown source. It didn't sound too far away but the echoing didn't help Jinyoung to pinpoint the direction where the shout came from. What Jinyoung did have however, is a good vantage point. He scans down the hill, finally seeing the figure standing a couple hundred feet away looking out to the forest. 

Jinyoung observes and takes in the person in front of him. The guy is lean, approximately 5'9" with somewhat broad shoulders that narrows down to his slim waist. His platinum blonde hair neatly combed back in a nice quiff and his clothes hugging his figure in a way that is only possible if the clothes were specifically tailored for him. As the guy looks at the world before him, Jinyoung catches a glimpse of his face. Even from that distance, Jinyoung knows that the guy is handsome, unusually more than what should be considered normal. A thought runs through Jinyoung's mind as to the reason, but dismisses it from how absurd it sounded to him. Still, his curiosity is piqued, and he couldn't help himself from pushing off the ground and heading in the direction of this stranger. 

"Hey!" Jinyoung shouts, attracting the attention of the handsome stud. The guy turns in surprise, not expecting for anyone else to be there.

Mark Tuan watches as Jinyoung makes his way down the hill, taking in the appearance of the man walking towards him. With a somewhat impressive yet lean build, Jinyoung, at roughly 5'10" tall, has his raven black hair and Asian look which are common and somewhat unnoticed on Selene. But still, Jinyoung caught Mark's eye. With his brown eyes, a little bit different from his own, and sculpted nose, his fringe coming down just above his eyebrows in a side-swept fashion, Jinyoung has a cute look that intrigued Mark. 

"Hi." Mark replies, giving a small wave to Jinyoung. "I didn't know anyone ever came here." He continues, subtlely urging the other to answer his unasked question.

"Well that was what I was thinking. I've been here many times and this is the first time I've ever seen anyone." Jinyoung says, staring intently at the stranger's face. Jinyoung examines the perfect curves and angles of Mark's face. His brown doe eyes are striking, coupled with his lush lips and a strong jaw that looks so perfect in every way. "So... You uh... come here often?" Jinyoung asks, flustered at the gorgeous male specimen in front of him.

"Actually it's my first time." Mark confesses, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under Jinyoung's gaze. He has an inkling as to why Jinyoung is staring though, it was basically written on his face. 

"Hmm... So you're an indigene?" Jinyoung dubiously asks to the stranger. 

"Ummm yeah. Why would you think otherwise?" Mark replies, trying to keep as calm as possible. Surely this person wouldn't guess that he is an elite right? He didn't even know why he is so scared that this person knows he was elite. What did it matter anyway?

"Hmm... Maybe because you don't look like an indigene. I could've sworn you're an elite." Jinyoung says, raising an eyebrow. "But then again, why would an elite come down to the forest? Surely they have much more important things to attend to. Plus, why would an elite degrade himself by identifying as an indigene?" Jinyoung probes, watching for any reaction from the man in front of him.

Selene basically has two separate social classes, namely elites and indigenes. Indigenes were like Jinyoung, who are treated as the normal, working class citizens of Selene. Indigenes were born as per how normal humans reproduce. A natural conception if you would call it that. Indigenes were brought up as how normal children would be and educated through the CKT system, who eventually works on Selene. Indigene spouses however, were still paired based on genetic compatibility, having parents from vastly different gene pools. A method to increase genetic variation and decrease the risk of inbreeding and mutations. That reason alone was why many pairings were between different races, and hence why Jinyoung's Asian look was common on Selene. 

Elites however, weren't as simple. They were considered the cream of the crop. Originally, elites comprised of the best of the best in all fields known to man, most of whom were already working for the Lotus Corporation prior to the migration. It wasn't debated upon, knowing who better to lead Selene than the brightest and greatest of the human species. As the years passed and the elites got older, new generations of elites had to be made and that's what they did. 

With the greatest minds working together, advancements in genetic modification grew at an exponential rate. Elites started making babies, combining all the best genes from the human species and basically producing perfect humans. Elite children still required genes from two parents, although their genes were altered to include the best alleles. Unlike test tube babies of the past however, the embryos were grown in a growth chamber rather than a surrogate mother.

Elite children however, were not educated the same way natals were. The same CKT system was used, although their learning was more focused. Learning was directed towards the same field that their parents specialized in, learning every aspect of both their parent's trades. Their fields were decided from the beginning and everything was done to make them the best at that specific field. All in all, creating a perfect successor. 

"Oh...I look like an elite? That's quite a compliment." Mark replies, growing nervous at Jinyoung's probing. 

"Just drop the act. There is no way you're an indigene. An elite is unmistakable. Even though I have never met one, until now I guess." Jinyoung says, looking away from the handsome stranger in front of him. 

Knowing the facade is over, Mark didn't bother trying to convince Jinyoung further. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lie. Elites are sometimes not well received by indigenes." Mark confesses, rubbing his neck in the process.

"Well, it's kind of an inferior complex kind of thing I guess. We want to believe that we're all the same but we know otherwise." Jinyoung replies, unsure where this conversation with the elite was going to.

"Please don't think that we are better than you. We are all humans after all. I know that's what a lot of indigenes think of elites." Mark pleads with Jinyoung to which the latter is shocked to hear.

"Yeah we do but only because it's true. I mean that's kinda what elites are supposed to be right? If you guys were the same as us then what's the whole point of having a class system? It's not even your fault. You didn't ask to be made perfect." Jinyoung says, looking out to the forest again. 

"We're not perfect." Mark reiterates, trying his best to convince Jinyoung of his convictions.

"Yeah right. You guys are as perfect as humanly possible. Insanely smart, impossibly athletic and look like you guys were carved from marble. I mean... Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're like a walking statue of a god." Jinyoung says. He doesn't know why he's talking the way he is at Mark. An indigene like him just didn't talk to an elite like that. Elites are to be respected and arguing with one isn't considered respectful. 

"You think I look good?" Mark asks, disrupting Jinyoung's train of thought. Realizing that he may have crossed a line he wasn't supposed to, Jinyoung quickly apologizes. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to talk like that. It was out of line."

"No, don't apologize. It's refreshing having someone who just treats me like a person. You have no idea the expectations that are put upon me. It's exhausting at times. That's why I came here in the first place. To forget all the shit that is expected of me. I just want to live a simple life." Mark says honestly, dropping down onto the ground

"Hmm... Can't say I understand what you're going through but I can imagine. As an indigene, you don't really have much expectations. You just do as you're told. I guess elites have a lot more pressure, what with needing to lead Selene and all." Jinyoung says, bravely taking a seat beside Mark. 

Mark chuckles, shaking his head. "Okay well, I came here to forget my worries. I'm Mark by the way." He says, stretching out his hand. Jinyoung, in turn, returns the handshake, introducing himself. "So Jinyoung... Basing on your looks, I'm guessing you're about 21? I'm assuming you haven't taken the test yet or you wouldn't have time to be here now would you?" Mark continues to the conversation.

"Actually, I just took the test this morning. I needed to clear my head after that." Jinyoung answers.

"Really? Why?" Mark looks at him, tilting his head with a curious expression on his handsome face.

"I just don't like the idea of being stuck with what the test says for the rest of my life. I don't like the idea of monotony. Never had, never will." Jinyoung confesses to Mark. He's quite perturbed by the fact that it is so effortless for Jinyoung to share this important tidbit about him with a mere stranger.

"Well... What I wouldn't give for some monotony. Seems like I'm more an indigene and you're more of an elite." Mark laughs, looking out across the treetops. "So, have you ever been to the other forest domes?" He continues.

"No. I know there are but I think I would prefer this to the wet rainforests. Besides, those are across the moon." Jinyoung answers, also looking at where Mark's gaze is at.

"Well I can't argue with that. You know, these forest domes provide most of the oxygen for Selene. The domes are spread across the moon to maximize the available sunlight that shines on the moon at any one time. A technological marvel combining technology and botany." Mark informs, smiling. 

"Yeah I know. When they teach us everything about Selene, they really mean everything." Jinyoung laughs that had Mark blushing in embarassment. 

"Oh right." Mark says, blushing a deep shade of red. 

"What do you specialize in anyway? If you don't mind me asking that is." Jinyoung asks, looking to the hunk beside him. Jinyoung knows for himself that he finds Mark attractive but keeps himself in check. Homosexuality isn't frowned upon from a morality standpoint but unacceptable in the grand scheme of things. The main reason anyone was living on Selene, was to one day repopulate the Earth. That couldn't possibly happen between two males. So Jinyoung knows it was best if he kept his preference on the down low. 

"Electrical engineering and psychology." Mark shares. 

"Wow... Talk about different ends of the spectrum." Jinyoung marvels at that piece of information from Mark.

"Yeah well... My dad's an electrical genius and my mom's a world class shrink. It kinda comes with the package." Mark answers, shrugging.

"I see. So I guess you're an expert on the human psyche then?" Jinyoung jokes.

"Well I wouldn't say expert but I can definitely read some people."

"What about me? Can you read me?" Jinyoung curiously asks.

"You're a little hard to read but I'm seeing a lot of suppressed rebelliousness inside you. I also sense that you're the quiet sufferer. Keeping your problems to yourself and braving them rather than seeking help from others. Independent in a way." Mark finishes off of Jinyoung's impromptu assessment. 

"Okay. You're good." Jinyoung says, chuckling a little. 

"Like how you're kicking yourself over your attraction to me." Jinyoung's laughter ceases immediately and turns his wide-eyed stare to Mark. "You're angry that you're feeling attraction to another guy and yet scared that someone would find out. Scared that an elite... would find out." Jinyoung visibly swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn't know what to feel.

"Umm... I don't find you attractive." Jinyoung chokes out, trying to deny the observation deduced by Mark.

"It's okay Jinyoung. I'm not one of those anti homo-types. In fact, the feeling is mutual." Mark confesses, looking at Jinyoung in the eyes. If Jinyoung's eyes weren't already bulging, they would have probably doubled in size by now. "I did say that not all elites are perfect." Mark smirks. 

"Whoa wait..." Jinyoung starts but is then cut off by an annoying beeping. 

It was Mark's BIC. A Biologically Integrated Communicator or BIC is a watch-like device that is embedded into the wrist of every Selenian upon birth. The BIC connected to the blood vessels within the wrist, able to monitor the wearer's vitals. Apart from its medical uses, the BIC is also a communicator, much like a mobile phone. "Looks like business calls." Mark says, shaking his beeping wrist. "It was nice meeting you Jinyoung. Maybe I'll see you again some day." He says, getting up and shooting one last smirk at Jinyoung. Jinyoung who was still gawking at Mark as if he has grown something out of the ordinary on his body.

"Uh... Yeah sure." Jinyoung replies stupidly, watching as Mark runs off to the exit. He wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. He thinks it was surreal that an elite had just said he felt an attraction with Jinyoung, an indigene of all people. And more shocking than that was that the elite is a guy. The thought that maybe it was a joke crosses his mind. That maybe it's a common thing for elites to play pranks on unsuspecting indigenes. Jinyoung does know one thing though and that was that he would probably never see Mark again. 

Elites and indigenes just don't coexist in the way you think they would. 21 years on Selene and it was the first time Jinyoung had ever encountered an elite. The boundaries are clear and somehow everyone is okay with that. Elites could sometimes come across as intimidating to many indigenes, and elites on the other hand, didn't feel like they could connect with indigenes on a personal level. It was neither of their faults. Just that both sects don't have the patience or capacity to understand each other.

After trying to wrap his mind around the encounter with Mark, Jinyoung tries to put it behind him, trying to forget whatever was said between them. A part of him is scared that he has been exposed, and it was just a matter of time before elites come after him to eliminate the gay from the colony. But he rationalizes that he never actually said anything that would incriminate him in anyway. He didn't say that he's gay. Still though, the fear is there, but he knows only time would tell if anything would come out from it.

Jinyoung looks to his BIC and sees the time, noticing that it was getting late and his parents should be wondering about his whereabouts. He exits the dome and immediately, the sounds of the city returning to his ears. Goodbye to the peace of the forest and hello to the bustle of city life. Jinyoung sticks his hands into his pockets, making his way to the tram that was the primary means of transport around Selene. 

Looking at the world around him, he notices the different groups of people going about their own business. He looks at the indigenes who walked by. Some carrying crates of paint while others are working away at woodcarvings. The area surrounding the forest is predominantly where the preserving jobs are located, especially those that requires wood from the forest. Naturally, carpenters and painters set up their businesses in the area.

Jinyoung wonders if this is where he will be placed, whether he will be posted to a sustaining or preserving job. He doesn't even know which he preferred. He likes the idea of a preserving job, to tie him to human history and heritage but he was never really good at those kinds of stuff. A sustaining job made him feel like he could contribute more but still, it didn't seem right to him. He feels like he didn't fit in anywhere.

As he steps onto the tram, he looks out the window. Watching as the tram shot down the tracks towards his house. His eyes watch the screens atop the glass buildings. Some showing news of events happening around Selene while others showing ads and trivia about the city. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the obvious propaganda tactic but couldn't do anything other than ignore it. 

Once or twice, President Park's face would appear on a screen before fading out to the Selene logo. President Park Jinyoung, ironic of it all having the same namesake as him, is the top gun so to speak. The overall in-charge of the workings of Selene. It was a rumor that he used to be the CEO of the Lotus Corporation, but most people dismissed it as that would make him almost two centuries old. Still, most wonder why President Park didn't look like he ever aged. He, of course, is an elite but he didn't have the perfect look that most elites have. He still looks human, flaws and all, in Jinyoung's eyes but it's just another conspiracy theory.

When the tram comes to a standstill at his stop, he steps off. He looks off into the distance and could see the city center looming in the background. Tall buildings painted the skyline, with one in particular, The Spire as it was called, towering over the rest. The structure is so tall that it pierces the ceiling of the dome, leading to a small glass orb that hovered over the entire city. The residence of President Park. The city center is where most of the elites live, a place where most indigenes never step foot into.

Jinyoung walks down the path, seeing identical houses to his own, left and right. Most indigenes live in the same type of accommodations. Basically a moderately sized two-story apartment, comfortable for an occupancy of four. These houses are concentrated in residential areas. The idea being to foster a feeling of community, but with most indigenes busy working a lot of times, the idea was just that, an idea. Jinyoung for one, hardly sees any of his neighbors, let alone talks to them.

He arrives at his front door, which was a slab of reinforced glass, the usual doorknob and lock nowhere to be seen. Jinyoung waves his BIC in front of the door, which beeped once before sliding open, closing once he steps through it. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Jinyoung shouts out, his voice carrying through the house.

"We're in the kitchen dear. Dinner's about ready." He hears his mother reply. Jinyoung makes the familiar way to the kitchen, seeing his father at the table with eyes focused on the table top, a news article displayed across the interactive glass interface. His father shoots him a quick smile before returning to his news while Jinyoung's mom gets their dinner ready. 

Park Taecyeon is a man in his late fifties. Despite his young age though, gray streaks painted the sides of his otherwise brown hair, making him look more mature than he actually is. Still, he looks really handsome for an indigene in his fifties. Park Suzy is different though, although the same age as Taecyeon, looks a lot younger than her age. With her Asian blood, she has classic black hair, which was passed down to Jinyoung.

"So what's for dinner?" Jinyoung asks, walking up behind his mother, looking over her shoulders to the pot of mash potatoes on the conduction stove. "Hmm... smells good Mom." He compliments.

"There is chicken too if you're wondering." His mother says as Jinyoung takes a seat beside his father.

"Oh really? Real chicken or synthetic?" Jinyoung jokes, raising an eyebrow at his mother. All food on Selene was synthetic, manufactured in a factory somewhere creating food with basic components such as protein, carbohydrates and the likes. In the beginning, food was grown as it would have been on Earth but after awhile, they realized that the yield from growing crops and farming animals weren't high enough to sustain Selene, hence the current method of synthetic food.

"Don't ask stupid questions Jinyoung." Suzy scolds her son, which Jinyoung simply chuckles at.

"So how was the test today?" Taecyeon asks his son.

"You know... Same as any other CKT session. Didn't really remember what happened in the test though." Jinyoung replies, recalling the test that morning.

"Yeah well... it's always been like that. No one ever remembers what happens in the test. Most people think we're made to forget what happens so we can't tell anyone who hasn't taken the test yet, anything about it." 

"Hmm makes sense. I mean if it's supposed to be unbiased and everything."

"Yeah well. What do you hope to get though?" His father asks.

"Honestly Dad. I really don't know. I mean, I don't think I fit in anywhere to be truthful."

"Oh honey, don't worry. I felt that way when I was younger too but when I became a nurse, I realized that it just fit me." Suzy says, bringing a couple plates to the table, laying one in front of Jinyoung. "Ok Tae, time for dinner." She says, swiping the articles across the table, which disappeared at the edge of the glass.

"Hey I was still reading that." Taecyeon whines, before Suzy puts a plate down in front of him. 

"Eat now. You can read again later." Jinyoung chuckles at his parents' antics. He knows that indigene spouses were paired based on genetic compatibility and many of them never really fell in love with each other. He was lucky that his parents actually did though; he could see how much his parents love each other. 

"So anyway. I'm assuming you went to the forest again after the test just now." Taecyeon asks, taking a spoonful of potatoes. Jinyoung nods in response.

"Nyoung, I don't like you going there. You might get hurt." Suzy says, worry etched into her features. She had never liked the fact that Jinyoung frequented the forest, although she knows that she couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. 

"C'mon now Suzy. You and I both know that there is nothing dangerous in that forest. Besides, he has Park blood in him, I think my son can handle himself if push comes to shove." Taecyeon assures his wife.

"Yeah Mom, it's fine. Anyway, I won't have time to go there much after my posting anyway." Jinyoung defends himself.

"And for that I'm glad. And you," She says, pointing a finger at her husband. "You need to stop encouraging him. You are the tough animal handler, not Jinyoung." Taecyeon works as an animal handler on Selene, one of the more physical jobs you could find. Not too long ago, the environment domes were filled with wildlife from earth, to keep their species viable as well. Taecyeon was an animal handler whose job was to ensure the upkeep of these animals, as well as to keep any visitors, mostly the occasional scientist, safe while they were inside. They were something akin to a park ranger.

However, a couple of incidents involving animal attacks made it clear that free roaming animals in these domes are not safe. Hence, the decision was made to house all these animals in a sort of stasis. Animal handlers like Trevor no longer needed to patrol the domes and take care of animals in the wild. They were however converted into a somewhat veterinary kind of job, instead looking after the well-being of these creatures that were stuck in suspended animation. 

"He may be, you never know. For all we know, he may become an animal handler too." Taecyeon says.

"Yeah... no. Sorry Dad but animals just aren't my thing. The time I interned for that job was a disaster." Jinyoung replies, shaking his head at the memory of it.

"Well... a man can hope can't he?" 

"Well whatever you get, I'm sure you'll do fine." Suzy says, patting Jinyoung on the shoulder.

"I hope so Mom." Even with all the assurance from his parents however, Jinyoung just doesn't feel comfortable with the whole situation. He feels that something is off, and he couldn't tell what it is. He chalks it up to him just being nervous about getting a final job and leaves it at that.

"So anyway, anything interesting happened at the forest today?" Taecyeon asks, looking expectantly at his son.

"Actually yeah." Jinyoung confesses, his dad shocked for a moment, not expecting that answer. So many times had he asked the same questions, more a formality than anything, and always had he heard the same answer. 'Same old, same old.'

"Care to elaborate?" Taecyeon further asks.

"Well, I met an elite." Jinyoung says.

"An elite? Really? A scientist? They don't usually go there anymore." Taecyeon added, his interest piqued. Even Suzy seems a little more curious.

"No actually. He is kinda my age I guess. Said he was there to clear his head or something. Funny thing was, he actually thought he could fool me into thinking he was an indigene."

"Wait, he tried to pass off as an indigene?" Suzy asks, to which Jinyoung nods in return. "That's strange... I've never met an elite who said anything close to that." She contemplates.

"Do you meet a lot of them at your work?" Jinyoung asks his mother.

"Quite a few. A lot of them come to the hospital to help treat some of the more serious patients. You know, all the smart medical types." Suzy replies.

"So what are they like in general?" Suzy shoots her son a curious look, wondering why her son is suddenly so interested in the topic.

"They come with all sorts of personalities, much like us indigenes. Why are you so interested anyway?" She probes. Jinyoung blushes when he realized he may have come off a little too enthusiastic with the topic at hand.

"Oh no reason. It was just the first time I have met an elite and, I don't know, he was kinda weird." Jinyoung says, rubbing his ear with his right hand and leaving out any other details that he feels shouldn't be said.

"Well you may just find them weird because you don't interact with many of them. They behave a little differently from everyone else. Maybe it has something to do with the authority that they carry." Suzy says, returning to her meal.

"Hmm... maybe." Jinyoung reluctantly agrees. That was precisely what is bothering Jinyoung though. Mark was different. Jinyoung was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Mark. Even if they were supposed to be really different and authority wasn't something he felt when he spoke with Mark earlier. One thing Jinyoung is sure though, meeting Mark has stirred something up in him. Something that set off his intrigue and curiosity. Jinyoung's desire to learn more about elites has been kindled through his fated encounter with the blonde elite.


	2. The First Selenian Indigene-Elite

Jinyoung cracks open his eyes from the irritating buzzing coming from his left wrist. Groaning, he brings his right index finger over his BIC and swipes it across, causing the device to stop vibrating. The thought of crawling back to sleep crosses his mind but he knew that the idea isn't wise. He has already snoozed his BIC twice that morning and he isn't thrilled at the idea of ignoring it for a third time. There is no fooling the little device, fall back asleep after the second alarm and it jolts you awake with an electrical shock to your system. A very unpleasant thing to start your day with but that aspect of the BIC meant that Selenians will hardly be late for anything. 

Jinyoung runs a hand over his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes. A day that would normally bring someone joy, is currently filling him with insane amounts of dread. It's Jinyoung's 21st birthday today. The day that he is notified of his posting and starts his first day of work. In Jinyoung's mind however, it also meant the end of his carefree life. He is truly now an adult.

Jinyoung forces himself to sit up, looking out the window of his room to the right. He brings his hand to his bedside table, pushing a button, which caused the tint of the window to slowly fade, allowing the light to shine through without a filter. Heaving a sigh, he pulls the covers off of him and makes his way to his bathroom to get ready for his supposed big day. Jinyoung dresses in a loose fitting shirt layered over a cotton tank top, coupled with a cream colored pair of chinos. It was common knowledge to dress as comfortably as you can on your first day, as you would never know what kind of job you would be placed in. He wouldn't want to walk into a carpenter's workshop in a shirt and tie, now would he?

As Jinyoung heads down to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filling the house and infusing his senses. "I guess I should have known." Jinyoung announces, walking into his kitchen where his mother is currently at the stove. 

"Known what?" Suzy asks, not taking her eyes off of the pan in front of her.

"That you'll make my favorite breakfast." Jinyoung answers, coming behind his mother and wrapping his arms around her neck. "Thanks Mom. It smells great."

"Anything for my birthday boy." She says, smiling up at Jinyoung.

"Happy 21st birthday son. You're officially an adult now." Taecyeon remarks, sipping his cup of coffee from his position in the dining table. 

"Don't remind me Dad." Jinyoung groans, letting go of his mother and turning to his father. 

"Just telling it like it is. Still worried?" Taecyeon asks.

"A little, yeah." Jinyoung confesses. 

"Just take it in stride. The test is pretty accurate, scarily so sometimes. It knows what you'll excel at even if you don't yourself." His dad reassures, bringing up the news on the table interface. 

"I hope so." Jinyoung is however, not just worried about what job he'll be going to get but if he could survive doing that job for the rest of his life. That part is the real problem in Jinyoung's mind. All worry was momentarily gone however, the moment his mother comes over with a tower of pancakes, placing them on the table in front of Jinyoung. He dives into the pile, fishing pancakes onto his plates. For now, he is contented to lose himself in his mother's delicious cooking. 

"So when are the results coming out?" Suzy asks, taking a seat beside Jinyoung. With his mouth currently stuffed with pancakes, he looks to his watch.

"In around an hour." Jinyoung mumbles with his mouth full. Suzy gives her son a look of slight disgust as food bits fly out of his mouth before chuckling and shaking her head. Jinyoung just shrugs his shoulders but continues his ravage of his food, disregarding his mother's disapproval.

As the Parks ate their breakfast, they talk about their plans for the future. With Jinyoung now going to work, the prospect that he would soon be moving out is just beyond the horizon. Of course, it all depends on where Jinyoung is going to work. If he will work halfway across the moon, it's certain that elites would have him relocated to reduce his travel time. Even if he works nearby though, they would soon put him in a home of his own so he could one day settle down and start a family, something that Jinyoung isn't entirely confident of doing. What with hiding his sexuality and all. Still, priority is knowing his posting.

Jinyoung sits in the living room, watching the screen in front of him but not really paying attention. His mind is too preoccupied with the device on his wrist. Any minute now, his BIC would receive his results and he would then have to report to work for his first day. His parents sit in the other room, knowing that Jinyoung probably want some alone time. 

Jinyoung lets his mind wander as he stares at his BIC, observing the edge of the strap, which dug slightly into his skin, wondering if it hurt when they put it on when he was a baby. The material it was made of was part biological after all, growing with the wearer as he grows. He shares a love-hate relationship with his BIC however, as with most people on Selene. A part of him is fascinated by the device and always thinking about new practical uses for it that has yet to be developed and other times he hated how he couldn't get rid of it even if he wanted to and how annoying it was at times. If you were crazy enough, you could try ripping it off but one will probably bleed to death before one could get to the nearest medical facility, since the device was integrated with your blood vessels.

Vibrations knock Jinyoung from his thoughts as the screen on his BIC flashes. His results are in. Jinyoung stares at the flashing screen for a few moments, composing his suddenly thumping heart, unsure why he's so nervous about it. With one last deep breath, Jinyoung puts a finger to the screen, opening the message. A voice message starts to play from the watch.

"This is an automated message in accordance with the Selenian Labor Law." The female automated voice recites. "After receiving your posting, you are required to head to your reporting center immediately. Directions will be forwarded to your BIC and you are to follow the designated route. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action." Jinyoung notices movement to his left and turns to see his parents standing by the kitchen entrance, shooting him an encouraging look.

"Vocation test results for... Park Jinyoung, Selene ID # 865-412-988-A. Occupation... Inconclusive. You are to report to... Helios Grove, 435 Treser Lane. Congratulations on your new posting. This message was brought to you by the Selene Education Council." The message cuts off after that.

Jinyoung stares at his BIC in confusion. "What? What did it say about my posting? Inconclusive?" He turns to his parents, who are both sharing his confused look. "What does that mean?" He directs his question to them.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone who didn't get an answer before." Taecyeon says, stepping forward towards his son. 

"Maybe there was some error." Suzy suggests, trying to figure out the extremely bizarre situation. 

"Directions to Helios Grove, 435 Treser Lane." Jinyoung's BIC announces again as directions are being shown on his device. 

"Well seems like it's time for you to go. Maybe the people there might be able to explain. Just go there and maybe then everything would be clear." Taceyeon raises his hand, patting his son on his shoulder. 

"I guess." Jinyoung says, giving his father a hug. At the sight, Suzy comes forward and embraces her family. "I love you guys." Jinyoung solemnly tells his parents. Shocked by his sentimentality right now.

"We love you too Nyoung. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Suzy says, releasing the hug. 

"Well I guess I should get going then. You know, before disciplinary action is taken against me." Jinyoung jokes, making his parents chuckle. He waves at them before exiting his house, turning one last time to look at his parents as the door closes behind him. It wasn't final goodbyes, so why did Jinyoung feel like it was. Sighing, he looks down at his BIC, which directed him to where he needs to go.

Following the directions from his wrist device, he finds himself walking past the houses that lined his street. From the general direction he's currently headed, he assumes he is headed for the tram. He has no idea where Helios Grove is. He never even heard of it in fact, so he figures that it must have been far away. Stepping onto the main street, he expects to turn right for the tram station but was surprised when he was directed to veer left instead. Of course, all he could do was follow as he was told, walking down the street, seeing indigenes going about their daily business.

Every now and then, Jinyoung would check his BIC to make sure he was going the correct way. To his left, in the distance, he sees the city centre again, clearer this time without any buildings obstructing his view. He takes a left as his BIC instructed before the device states that he has reached his destination. Confused, Jinyoung looks around him, knowing for a fact that the road he is currently on isn't Helios Grove or Treser Lane. He has travelled this way many times before to know that for a fact. 

Jinyoung knocks on his BIC a couple of times, wondering if the device malfunctioned, which would have been a first for him. "This can't be it right?" Jinyoung questions to himself. Just then, a hovercar stops just beside Jinyoung, floating just above the ground with its antigravity plates. It was also the first time Jinyoung has seen a hovercar up close, and a nice one at that. The chassis is jet black and glistened like it was newly polished. The glass that stretched across the entire top of the car is tinted to the same opacity as the metal body, making the vehicle look like it was made of a solid piece of metal. 

Jinyoung makes to move away from the vehicle, afraid that he would scratch it by standing too close. He takes one step before the window faded to transparent, a driver bot behind the wheel. "Park Jinyoung?" It calls out, not moving a gear.

"Uh... yeah?" Jinyoung replies, a little unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I will be your driver to Helios Grove. Please board the hovercar." The robot drones, the glass immediately returning to its opaque form. Before Jinyoung could question anything, the back door slides open, beckoning him to enter. Hesitantly, Jinyoung steps towards the open door, peeking into the interior, unsure of whether he wanted to trust this android or not. Even with the non-existent crime, Jinyoung wonders if this was some elaborate kidnap plot, although it was highly unlikely. "Is something the problem sir?" The robotic voice echoes through the interior of the car.

"Um... no, I'm fine." Jinyoung says, finally stepping into the car. The door slides close behind him and the vehicle is on its way immediately. The glass of the car, although opaque from the outside, is clear as day from the inside. One-way glass, Jinyoung concludes. Jinyoung eyes the droid in the driver's seat, looking at the back of his head. Droids are designed with simplicity in mind, made of a low-density metal alloy. They have the basic structure of humans without the little details. For example, droids didn't have facial features, their face nothing more than two sheets of metal coming to a point with cameras for eyes. 

"Sir I may be a droid but I would appreciate it if you didn't stare." Jinyoung quickly drops his gaze but not before a blush creeps up on his cheeks. 

"Sorry and please stop calling me sir." Jinyoung says. It was weird hearing someone call him sir. Never has he been called anything other than Jinyoung.

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot. I've been programmed to address all humans as sir or ma'am."

"Then... can you at least tell me why I'm headed to Helios Grove?"

"That is also something I do not have an answer to." The bot replies. Jinyoung drops his head in disappointment. 

"So can you at least tell me where this Helios Grove is or what it is? An office building, an education center, what?" Jinyoung still questions.

"Helios Grove is within the city center but I think you are mistaken sir. Helios Grove isn't a government building. It is a residential address." The droid answers.

"What? Why am I going to a residential address?" Jinyoung asks, more to himself than to anyone. 

"I told you... I don't know sir."

"No no. I was just talking to myself." Jinyoung says, staring out the window watching the streets rush by. He is so confused, by his lack of posting, for his weird reporting location. Everything just didn't make sense to Jinyoung. Today was supposed to be simple, all predicted and scripted. And yet here he was, heading to the city center, in a hovercar with no idea what was happening. 

However, Jinyoung couldn't lie that he is partly glad he hasn't gotten a posting. Isn't this kind of what he wanted? Some mystery in his life. Something that didn't go as planned. Sure, it may have all been just some error with the test results and he was going to be heading to a job that very same day but still, it already is a departure from the norm. 

As the hovercar makes its way closer towards the city center, Jinyoung notices the change in landscape. The change isn't drastic per se but it was still noticeable. Buildings get taller as pedestrians become replaced by hovercars. The comfortable wardrobe of indigenes is replaced by the more form-fitting and stylish fashion of elites. Jinyoung is surprised by the number of elites around, always expecting that there are no more than a handful of them. 

"I didn't know there were so many elites on Selene." Jinyoung voices out, in awe on what he is currently seeing. 

"There are approximately 5 million elites on Selene, most of them residing within the city center." The droid informs Jinyoung.

"They seem to leave that information out of our CKT sessions." Jinyoung says, staring out the window. The droid didn't reply, simply ignoring Jinyoung, swerving through the roads and streets of the city center. Jinyoung looks up through the glass roof of the car, seeing The Spire towering above him as they drive by its proximity. He couldn't help but let out a whistle at the sheer height of the structure. It never looked as tall when he sees it from his house. 

It was another five minutes before the car pulls up next to a huge mansion. "We have arrived at Helios Grove sir." The robot announces, the door sliding open for Jinyoung to exit. Jinyoung steps out, taking in the massive house that stood before him. Based on the front facade of the building, Jinyoung estimates that the mansion could have accommodated at least ten of his simple indigene houses, and he couldn't even see how far back it goes. Unlike the very futuristic and metallic appearance of the city center however, the building has a 19th century French architecture look. 

Jinyoung glances at the huge archway in front of him and sees the double doors that stood underneath, looking impossible to budge. "How do I enter?" He asks, turning to the driver, only to see the vehicle floating away down the road it came. "Well thanks then." Jinyoung mutters, rolling his eyes. He turns back to the doors, wondering if he needed to knock or something, not receiving any further instruction. 

He takes a step to the door, raising his hand to knock before a voice stopped him. "Please scan your BIC." The automated message plays. Jinyoung raises his eyebrow at the request. All homes on Selene could only be opened by their occupants' respective BICs and seeing that he didn't live in Helios Grove, he is sure that he would not have been able to open it. Still, he waves his BIC across the door, knowing that it wouldn't open. To his surprise, the doors part, giving Jinyoung entrance to the amazing home he stood in front of. 

Jinyoung walks in, noticing the foyer in front of him. A staircase lined each side of the space, running up the sides and coming together at the little overhang on the second floor. A huge crystal chandelier hangs from the high ceiling, casting little fractals of light onto the walls. Lush red carpet lined the floor and ran up the stairs. 

"Park Jinyoung?" The voice startles Jinyoung, turning to his right to see yet another droid looking at him. 

"Yes." Jinyoung replies. 

"Very good. If you would follow me sir." The machine turns and strides smoothly through the right hallway. Jinyoung follows after, admiring the home as he went. Artworks hung against the wall, illuminated by the small amount of light streaming in from the window. Taking a left turn, Jinyoung is led into the kitchen, with its stainless steel tabletops and pots hanging from the ceiling. "Would you like anything to drink while we wait, Mr. Park?" The droid asks him.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" Jinyoung asks, taking a seat at the kitchen island with the droid across from him. 

"All will be explained soon enough sir. So, how about that drink?"

"Um... sure, I'll uh just have a soda." Jinyoung says, drumming his fingers across the table as the electronic helper goes to the fridge to grab the beverage before returning and placing it in front of Jinyoung. "Thanks uh... do droids have names?" He asks.

"Not all of us but you can call me Steve." The droid informs Jinyoung.

"Steve? Really?" Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, the side of his lip curling up in a smirk. 

"My programmer picked it, not me." Steve drones, giving obvious sign that he didn't really care for the name either. 

"You can change it right? I mean... just program a new name?" 

"Yes but that would mean I have to return to the programming centers and quite frankly, I'd rather not have to wait in line for so long." Jinyoung is really intrigued by these droids. Before the day, he has never met a droid before and he didn't know they were so... human. "But anyway, are you hungry? I can cook something up for you. You are our guest." Steve continues.

"No it's fine. I'm good."

"Are you sure? I can make you a sandwich or something. Chicken perhaps?" Steve asks.

"Real or synthetic?" Jinyoung jokes again, chuckling at himself. 

"Which do you prefer?" The smile drops from Jinyoung's face, unsure if the robot is joking or not. 

"Wait... you actually have real chicken?" For sure, Jinyoung's eyes are big with wonder and amazement at this simple fact.

"Well... not right here but give me ten minutes and it can be in front of you, cooked to perfection." Steve says before Jinyoung notices a movement to his left. He turns and sees a man walking in, a smile on his face when his eyes fell on Jinyoung. He has silver hair, which stopped just above his shoulders. He looks somewhere in his fifties but you could still tell he is a good looking man. The face of an elite. 

"He can make that happen if you really want it." The unnamed elite says. "I understand the want to taste real chicken."

"No no. Sorry I didn't mean to be so... indigene." Jinyoung says, blushing at the fact that he seemed so eager, about chicken no less. 

"Nonsense. I was curious at one point too. Personally though, I don't get the hype of it. Tastes exactly the same as synthetic." He says, winking. "I'm Raymond Tuan by the way." The elite introduces himself.

"I'm Park Jinyoung but you probably already knew that." Jinyoung answers, rubbing his neck. Raymond laughs, patting Jinyoung on the shoulder. 

"Yes yes. I know who you are. I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now, am I right?" Raymond says, taking a seat next to Jinyoung. 

"Some answers would be nice." Jinyoung shyly answers.

"All in good time, everything will be explained soon enough. We're just waiting for a special guest to arrive before we get to the questions. For now, just relax and make yourself at home. Steve would be happy to help with anything you might need, wouldn't you Steve?" Raymond smiles, looking to his droid. 

"It would be my pleasure." The android answers, bowing in grand fashion. 

"Hmm... you could do without the sarcasm Steve." 

"Of course sir, except you were the one who requested my higher than usual sense of sarcasm."

"That I did." Raymond hearily laughs that, turning back to Jinyoung. "Steve is basically family. So anyway, yeah I'll be back. Just enjoy yourself in the meantime."

Jinyoung nods as Raymond gets up and walks out the kitchen. "I've haven't seen him that excited in a long time. You must really be special." Steve says. 

"Well I don't know if I would call myself special. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Well you're the first indigene to step foot into this house. That counts for something right?"

"If you say so. Anyway, what about you? What is your job in this huge house?" Jinyoung asks, looking around the vast kitchen, so big that his entire house could have fit in it. 

"I'm basically the butler. I help the family with anything and everything. Cleaning, cooking, you name it, I do it." Steve says, the tone of his voice didn't seem to show that he liked his job very much though.

"Seems like a fun job." Jinyoung plays. 

"You have no idea." Steve deadpans. "But still, the family is nice enough and I could be doing a lot worse."

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Jinyoung understands Steve's sentiments.

"What about you? I know you didn't get a posting but did you have something in mind that you wanted?"

"Well I wanted to be a butler but I guess androids have gotten the post locked down tight." Jinyoung smirks, shooting a playful look at Steve. "But seriously though, I don't. I just don't know what I can do well enough that I can excel at." He confesses eventually.

"Don't you wish you were an android then. That way you can just program yourself to be good at something." Steve answers sarcastically.

"Yeah but I prefer skin and bone to metal and gears."

"Hey... don't knock it till you try it." Steve says, chuckling a robotic laugh. In the background, Jinyoung hears voices approaching, the sound of shoes against the parquet flooring echoing down the hall. It's a couple seconds later when Jinyoung sees Raymond return with the special guest in tow. His eyes bulge when he notices that the guest is none other than President Park. 

"Jinyoung, I'd like you to meet President Park. Sir, this is Park Jinyoung." Raymond introduces, allowing space for the president to move forward to meet Jinyoung. 

"Park Jinyoung, it's a pleasure to meet you. I see we have the same namesake." He says, stretching his hand out, a smile gracing his features. With president Park so close, Jinyoung could see the wrinkles on his face, something that was very peculiar for an elite. Jinyoung takes his hand, giving it a firm handshake. 

"Hello sir. The pleasure is all mine."

"Come come. We'll talk in the office." Raymond says, motioning for them to follow him. President Park puts an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder, pulling him in the direction where Raymond is heading. Next to his own 5'10" frame, President Park is only slightly taller and broader. Jinyoung could feel from the arm across his shoulder that although President Park looks old, he is made of some muscle. Raymond leads the group into a small room, a desk located in the center of it. To the sides, bookshelves line the walls, each of them stocked to the brim with literature. Raymond motions to the seat in front of the desk for Jinyoung to sit on, while President Park walks behind the desk and takes a seat there. Pulling another chair next to Jinyoung, Raymond settles down next to him. 

"So Jinyoung... I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." President Park states, looking expectantly at Jinyoung. 

"Yes I am." Jinyoung answers quickly.

"Well you see this has something to do with your test results, which were... peculiar." President Park continues.

"What do you mean peculiar?" Jinyoung asks. President Park looks to Raymond, wordlessly asking him to explain. 

"You see Jinyoung... my father developed the CKT system and the objective of the system wasn't just to impart knowledge quickly and efficiently to a person but also to assess their talents and compatibility to certain jobs. This is commonly known as the test that you took." Raymond starts. So far Jinyoung could follow but he still hasn't heard anything that tells him why he was here. "The system works flawlessly. Always being able to pinpoint a person's ideal job if... the person is an indigene."

"Okay but then why do you say my results are peculiar?"

"Okay well... you should know that the way indigenes and elites are educated are vastly different. Indigenes are educated in a factual base method, relying on imparting facts and retaining them. While elite education involves problem solving and discovery. That difference leads to the system being able to narrow down the best choices and finally choosing an ideal job for an indigene. However, if an elite were to take the same test, the system would not be able to come to a conclusion because elites would not be satisfied with any one aspect of a job. The way they are educated causes them to want to learn more, to find out how to better themselves. So it is definitely peculiar when an indigene receives test results that should have only come from an elite." Raymond finishes his explanation.

"Wait... so you're telling me that I don't have a posting because the system couldn't decide for me? I mean I know I question stuff a lot of times but I was still educated the indigene way. Shouldn't the system be able to tell that?" Jinyoung asks, still clearly confused with what he's told of. 

"Yes exactly... that's what the system should be able to do but it didn't because you are probably not as normal as you probably think." Raymond answers.

"I'm not sure I follow what you're getting at." Jinyoung continues.

"What Raymond is trying to say Jinyoung, is that you are special. The indigene who thinks like an elite. Proof that evolution can take place." President Park says.

"Okay but what does that mean for me?" Jinyoung asks. 

"Well... right now you have two options. One, you can select any job within Selene. You will be posted there and you can live your life as normally as you wish, as an indigene. Or two, you can select the opportunity we're giving you, to learn the elite way. To further your teachings and make you question the workings of the world around you and discover new ways to better human existence. To become an elite." President Park stops. 

"You want me to become an elite? Can you even become an elite?" Jinyoung asks. He was so confused by all this. He is an indigene, a plain and simple indigene born from two parents. He wasn't made in a lab. He wasn't perfect. He has never heard of an indigene becoming elite, that just never happened. 

"You'll be the first. It's intriguing even for us Jinyoung. Never have we seen results like yours coming from an indigene. It's like discovering something new and you can imagine that gets us elites really going." Raymond says, almost bouncing in his seat. 

"Listen Jinyoung. I know this is a lot to take in right now and you need some time to think about it but I can tell, you are elite material. You look at the things around you and you wonder how you can improve them. You think about the future and not just live in the present. That's an elite." President Park says, making Jinyoung think through his words. It was just earlier in the same day that Jinyoung was thinking about practical uses for the BIC, looking for ways to improve on what is already available. 

"But what does this mean for me? If I accept the offer of being an elite." Jinyoung asks. 

"It means anything you want it to mean Jinyoung. Being an elite means that your actions are your own. If you're worried about your family, don't be. You will be able to visit them any time you wish. You can choose to live either in the city center or close to your parents if that's what you want. It's your life and your decisions. You will however, be taught about leadership, which I feel you will have no problem adjusting to." President Park informs Jinyoung.

"Do I have to decide now?" Jinyoung continues. 

"No of course not. It's a big decision and you need time to think about it." President Park says, looking at his watch. "Oh and it looks like I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Jinyoung and I hope I will get to see you again soon, hopefully as an elite. Good luck." President Park gets up, giving a nod to Raymond. Jinyoung stands as well, knowing it was the polite thing to do when someone, especially the president, is leaving. President Park walks by him, patting him on the shoulder before heading out the room. 

"Well, you can stay here for the rest of the day, roam around a bit if you like. You can stay overnight too if you feel like it, we sure do have enough room for you. Anything you want to ask, just feel free. My wife and son should be around too so you can ask them anything as well, they'll be happy to answer any queries you may have." Raymond says, smiling at Jinyoung. 

"What do you think I should do?" Jinyoung asks. 

"Well, being an indigene is what you know to do. What's the harm in trying to be an elite and maybe learn something new? But of course, it's all up to you. Only you will know what you think is best. You should talk to your parents about it too, get their input and opinions about it." Raymond suggests.

"Thanks Raymond." Jinyoung gratefully says.

"No problem Jinyoung. If it's any help, I see a lot of elite in you and I see you doing great things in the future. You're a diamond in the rough." Jinyoung smiles at the elite in front of him. Raymond, even President Park, didn't seem like the weird people that indigenes made elites out to be. To Jinyoung, they are both pretty normal, just people who have a passion for discovery and advancement. People who liked to see the world get better whether it was through their help or not. They are like Jinyoung, in a sense. 

Jinyoung has to think maybe that was why Mark didn't seem weird the other day, because to Jinyoung, he wasn't. To Jinyoung, all elites share his thirst for knowledge. The reason he never felt connected to Selene is because he didn't have the right incentive to. Talking to Raymond and President Park, for once Jinyoung felt like he mattered. Felt like he could make a change, for everyone and for himself. For once, he cared about Selene.


	3. A Kiss (or Two) and a Decision

As Jinyoung roams Helios Grove, he notices just how different elite life was as compared to indigene living. Other than the obvious and glaring difference in living conditions, what Jinyoung noticed the most however, was the atmosphere surrounding the two different social classes. Growing up around indigenes, Jinyoung was accustomed to being satisfied with what he had, not like in material possessions but life in general. A few hours around elites and Jinyoung could sense their lack of complacency. How there will always be room for improvement and therefore, something to strive for. Something that was refreshing for Jinyoung. 

Still, he wonders if he could make that transition of going from indigene to elite. A part of him just yells 'hell yeah' but another part of him makes him think otherwise. For so long, he knew elites to be these perfect specimens of human existence. Something that is, in every way, better than he could ever hope to be. Suddenly, out of the blue, someone was telling him that he is, or at least could be, that version of himself he never thought possible. Regardless of what everyone has said, did he feel like he is good enough? Is he up for the incredible opportunity and challenge that will be put before him?

The answer that rang loud and clear in Jinyoung's head was, 'I don't know but I would sure as hell try.'

In Jinyoung's head, his mind is as good as made up. The only things left that could change his mind are his parents. He is pretty sure that they were going to be fine with it. And knowing his parents, he is certain they would be happy that he even had the opportunity in the first place. Of course, these are all just in his head and he still needs their formal input on the matter but that would have to wait till later that night. 

In the meantime, Jinyoung took Raymond's suggestion and wandered the many halls of Helios Grove. Winding through the seemingly never ending corridors, Jinyoung wonders how many rooms there actually were in the house, losing count at around twenty. The size of the place meant that Jinyoung, one who does not really know his way around, got lost a couple of times, which is exactly what is happening that exact moment. Still, he keeps walking on. Reassured that eventually, he would come across a familiar spot or meet someone to ask for directions. 

Walking down the hall, Jinyoung looks to his left and sees an abstract portrait that was hung on the wall. "Hmm, this looks familiar. But then again, all these abstract paintings do." Jinyoung mumbles to himself. It was just then that he hears a movement coming from a room just further down the hall. At the prospect of maybe finding someone to get directions from, Jinyoung follows the sounds, hearing the soft muffled speech of a man. 

Whoever it is, it seems like the guy is talking to himself, being that Jinyoung is only hearing one voice. Remembering that Raymond mentioned that his wife and son were around, Jinyoung assumes that the source of the voice to be Raymond's son. As he gets closer to the source, he realizes the sound is coming from the room at the far end of the hall, the voice carrying down the hallway. "Yes I just got done with it. I've sent it to you so just go have a look at it and tell me what you think... yeah, okay thanks... bye."

The door at the far end opens. It's occupant walking out with a tablet in his hand. The fingers of his right hand runs across the screen as the device was cradled in his left arm. With eyes focused on the screen, he doesn't notice Jinyoung's presence. But the latter sees him and his mouth hangs open in shock at the man standing in front of him.

"Mark?" Jinyoung mutters, blinking a couple of times to see if it was a trick of the eyes. At the sound of his voice, Mark looks up from his tablet, taking in the man in front of him. As his eyes land on Jinyoung's face, the color drains from his face. 

"Jinyoung?" Mark voices, shell shocked to see the indigene he has met at the forest a few days ago. 

"I didn't..." Jinyoung starts but is then cut off when Mark grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him forward, swiftly retreating into the room Mark has just exited from. The door slams shut and Jinyoung is being pushed against the door, Mark's fist still clutching to the front of Jinyoung's shirt. 

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Mark hisses through clenched teeth, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"What?" Jinyoung confusingly asks, not yet catching up to the pace of the events that just happened.

"How did you get in here? Fuck. You are not supposed be here." Mark says, distress apparent in his tone. It was weird hearing Mark cuss. Jinyoung guesses that it isn't part of this particular elite's vocabulary. 

"Mark relax. I swear, I'm not stalking you. I'm here to see Raymond about my test results." Jinyoung hurriedly explains, putting his hands up in surrender. He doesn't quite like getting on Mark's bad side and he looks pretty livid at that point. 

"My dad? Wait..." His face relaxes, his fist slowly uncurling and releasing Jinyoung's clothes. "You're Park Jinyoung? You're the indigene-elite guy?"

"Well... that's what your dad told me." Jinyoung says, straightening his shirt. 

"Shit. No... this can't be happening. Why must it be you of all people?" Mark says, turning around and running his hand through his neat hair. 

"Wow... thanks a lot." Jinyoung deadpans, making Mark turn to him. 

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Ugh... I mean, close to 700 million indigenes on Selene and it's the one I met in the forest. What are the odds of that?" Mark says.

"Well... I didn't ask for this to happen." Jinyoung answers back, casting his eyes to the ground. Suddenly, he doesn't feel so good that Mark is not happy at the fact that he's meeting Jinyoung again under the current circumstances.

"You didn't... tell anyone, did you? About that day in the forest." Mark says, rubbing his neck in the process. Jinyoung concludes that it's a habit of the elite when he's nervous or jittery. 

"Not what we talked about, no." Jinyoung softly replies. With that, Mark takes a deep breath, leaning his body against the desk that stood behind him. At the opportunity, Jinyoung takes in the room around him, noticing it to be another office, furnished exactly the same as the office Jinyoung was in earlier that day. Seeing that Mark is probably doing some work in here earlier, Jinyoung assumes that this room is Mark's personal office. "About what you said that day, was it a joke?" Jinyoung's curiosity getting the better of him that he couldn't help asking the thing that's been bugging him ever since meeting Mark a few days ago.

"If I said yes, you wouldn't believe me anyway, right?" Mark says, cocking an eyebrow at Jinyoung. 

"Well I don't know. It was all so strange, I don't really know what to make of it." Jinyoung quietly mumbles, looking at anywhere but the elite before him. Mark sighs, running his hand through his hair again. 

"No... it was not a joke." Mark confesses.

"Okay. Well... thanks... for clearing that up." With that, Jinyoung becomes more conscious and nervous of Mark. Mark chuckles at his comment, looking at the man who stood in front of his office door.

"I basically tell you that I find you attractive and that's all you have to say?" Mark smirks.

"Well what do you want me to say anyway?" Jinyoung rebukes but with no malice or heat, leaning against the door for support. He doesn't know what to feel. For one, he finally knows that what was said back at the forest isn't some elite practical joke they play on indigenes. On the other hand, what did that revelation even matter to him? He is still on Selene and there is no way that he could hope for anything with Mark. 

"Well it would be nice if you could say the same for one? You know, make me feel comforted at the fact that I'm not alone in the matter." Mark says, pushing off the desk and taking a couple of steps towards Jinyoung. Mark too, shares similar thoughts on the matter of his sexuality. Did he want to be able to have a relationship? Yes but with him being gay, and elite at that, he knows for himself that it was an almost unfathomable scenario. 

"I thought you should be able to read that. What with your psychology background and everything." Jinyoung sarcastically remarks, keeping his eyes off of Mark. Afraid of what he'll feel towards the handsome elite walking towards him.

"Maybe... but it's still kind of nice to hear something being said out loud, makes it feel more tangible." Mark says, stepping again closer to Jinyoung. He knows he shouldn't but he couldn't help his gravitation to the man in front of him, as if the guy has a magnet that pulled at his insides. 

"Well... I don't see your reasoning. If you know something, you know something. You shouldn't need reaffirmation." Jinyoung says, noting Mark's increasing proximity to him. 

Mark cocks an eyebrow at Jinyoung, a smirk playing on his lips. He couldn't resist the need to tease Jinyoung and any thoughts about the consequences of his actions leave him at that moment. He is trying his luck for sure, pushing the limits to see how far he could take this. Maybe a kiss won't be too bad? His brain is currently concocting scenarios, playing them out in a multitude of ways, analyzing the many possible paths they could take. 

"You see... sometimes people just need some sort of confirmation. Like for example, how I want to kiss you so bad right now." Mark says, stopping right in front of Jinyoung, making the latter turn his face towards the former in surprise. "Something that you probably knew I was thinking about but still you doubted yourself in case, by that slim chance, that you were wrong. That is, until I said it out loud. You see my reasoning now?" Mark asks Jinyoung, only a few inches separating the two apart that they could both feel the breaths released by the other.

Jinyoung swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing in his neck. Mark's eyes darting down momentarily, catching the sinful image. "Okay. I... uhhh... understand now." Jinyoung coughs nervously. 

"So let's try this again. Do you want me to kiss you?" Mark asks, bringing his lips closer to Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung's heart rate skyrockets at that. His blood rushing across his skin, making him flush a deep red. He could feel the breath of the elite dancing across his cheek, setting sparks and goosebumps flying across his body. 

"Yes." Jinyoung whispers out, finally succumbing to the attraction and chemistry they both seem to harbor towards each other. A smile creeps onto Mark's face as he brings his lips to Jinyoung's, closing the remaining distance between them. Electricity courses through his veins as the kiss lights up a fire within Mark. It was a simple kiss, and yet, Mark feels like he was flying. For reasons unknown to him, Jinyoung has captured his interest to a point of discomfort. He is wanting to find out more about the peculiar indigene before him and thinking that this kiss will be as far as he is going to proceed with Jinyoung suddenly makes him feel empty. 

Despite his completely still body, Jinyoung is anything but calm in his mind. From the moment Mark trailed his face inches from his, to the pinnacle that is the actual kiss, a million emotions coursed through him. He doesn't even know he could feel so much at any one time. The kiss however, calmed him completely. Being that Jinyoung is only focusing on one thing, and that was Mark. For some crazy reason, the amazingly hot elite guy is kissing him and Jinyoung didn't have a clue as to why. Jinyoung was normal, as normal as indigenes were known for. 

As the need for oxygen overcomes the feeling of euphoria that their lip contact brought, they pull apart taking deep long breaths. Jinyoung stairs into the brown eyes of Mark, finding them currently focused onto his own ones. Mark was the first person Jinyoung has met who had eyes that looked both cold yet warm at the same time. 

Instincts kick in as Jinyoung wraps his hands around Mark's alluring neck, pulling the elite to him and crashing their lips together again, all in blinding speed. Mark is shocked initially, before relaxing into the feeling of Jinyoung against him, his eyes closing to enjoy the kiss. The kiss isn't as reserved this time, more passionate as they start sucking and nibbling on each other's lips. 

Mark finds his hands snaking around Jinyoung's waist as the kiss deepens. Mark pushing forward slightly, pinning Jinyoung against the door. He darts out his tongue tentatively, grazing Jinyoung's luscious lower lip, begging for entry, to which Jinyoung responds to by parting his lips. Mark slides his tongue into Jinyoung's mouth, tasting the man that is making him hard in all sorts of ways right now. His knees almost buckled when Jinyoung started sucking on his tongue, the feeling so good it made his knees weak. 

Jinyoung begins weaving his fingers through Mark's neatly combed hair, his other hand rubbing circles on Mark's neck. Once or twice, Jinyoung would feel goosebumps erupt across Mark's skin, giving him an idea that whatever he is doing felt good to the elite. Mark however, pulls away from the kiss, running his lips down Jinyoung's jawline. 

"You need to stop that." Mark whispers raggedly, his breath tickling the skin around Jinyoung's ear. 

"Sorry... I've never done this before." Jinyoung shyly confesses, thinking maybe that he has read Mark's reactions wrongly and that he wasn't enjoying it as Jinyoung thought. 

Mark chuckles, his chest vibrating against Jinyoung's. "It's not that. I'm enjoying it too much, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Jinyoung blushes. 

"You're impossibly cute when you blush. It's not even fair." Mark softly sighs, caressing one of Jinyoung's cheeks in the process.

"Well you're impossibly hot period, so I guess we're even." Jinyoung replies, smirking as confidence suddenly grows within him to which Mark returns a half smile. Mark is about to lean in for another kiss when a beep stops him. He stops, his lips inches from Jinyoung's luscious ones as the beeping continues in the background. In his mind, all he wanted was for his BIC to shut up but he knew he had to pick up the call, swiping his finger across the screen. 

"Mark... I was wondering if you've come across Park Jinyoung. It's been awhile since anyone saw him and I thought he might be lost... it is a big house after all." Mark's BIC drones as his father appears on the small screen. 

"Um... yeah Dad. He's with me right now in fact. We've been... talking." Mark answers his father, bringing his wrist up to his face, his eyes however are focused on Jinyoung. As Mark looks into the eyes of Jinyoung in front of him, it suddenly dawns on him what he has just done. 

"Ah good... so you've met each other. Well okay. I was just checking. Get to know each other. You're both the same age so I guess you'll have some stuff in common. Answer any questions he might have. I'll leave you two then." Raymond says over the watch. 

"Yeah. Sure thing Dad." Mark replies, dropping his wrist after the call disconnected. He takes a step back, putting distance between them. "Um... sorry for... being so forward." After being interrupted, shame starts to bubble within Mark. All he wanted was one kiss and he lost control. He shouldn't have kissed Jinyoung in the first place but damn him if that kiss didn't feel better than anything he has ever done before. 

"No, I'm uh... sorry too. We both got carried away." Jinyoung says, straightening his shirt the second time. 

"Are you regretting it though?" Mark asks, casting a sideways glance at Jinyoung. 

"Well, we shouldn't have done that but... I don't know. You?" Jinyoung throws back at Mark.

"I should but I don't know if I do." Mark confesses, retreating to his desk, collapsing onto the chair. "You know this kinda just threw a wrench into the situation. I was perfectly fine carrying on with life not telling anyone about my... little problem. Then I met you in the forest and yada yada I end up telling you."

"Why did you though? I was just some random indigene." Jinyoung asks, taking the seat across Mark. 

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess I told you because I was kinda elated that I finally met someone else like me. Of course, I may have jumped the gun on the matter because my inkling that you were gay was literally just a simple assumption." Mark shares.

"Yes my point exactly. I mean... if I wasn't, weren't you afraid that I might have told someone else about you?" Jinyoung continues.

"Well, and I mean this with the least disrespect I swear, it was the word of an elite against an indigene. I figured that even if you ratted me out, no one would believe you if I denied it. It's horrible I know but that's the way it is." Mark doesn't like holding his social status, and never did, over indigenes. He knows of so many indigenes who think that way, that they are above the working class of Selene, but Mark doesn't want that.

"It's fine really. Indigenes just get used to being second-class citizens." Jinyoung answers back. Mark cringes at the use of words. 

"Don't. Just don't." Mark sighs. Jinyoung raises a questioning eyebrow at Mark, silently asking what he meant by his statement. "I hate it when indigenes say that. For one, you're no lesser than us and secondly, it's a real pain to live up to these unrealistic expectations of us. I'm human too and I make mistakes, but when everyone expects you to be perfect, it's... it's just a little much to take sometimes." Mark shares.

"I guess I never really thought about it that way before." Jinyoung nods in understanding at Mark's sentiments.

"Well that's what you have to do now isn't it? Think outside the box, think like an elite." Mark says. 

"Hmm... while we're on the subject, what are your thoughts on the matter? Me becoming an elite?" Jinyoung bashfully asks, suddenly nervous of what the elite would answer.

"I hate the idea." Mark deadpans, surprising Jinyoung with his bluntness. So far, everyone has been supportive of him to give it a shot but apparently, Mark has different ideas.

"Don't take your time to answer then." Jinyoung remarks sarcastically, not appreciating the curt statement. Mark just confuses Jinyoung beyond belief. First he's sucking on his face then goes to say how elite and indigenes are the same, then the next minute, he doesn't want Jinyoung to be an elite. 

"Let me explain. Firstly, if you become an elite, that would mean that you and I would be spending a lot more time together. I'm having a hard enough time trying not to throw myself at you." Mark pauses, looking up to see Jinyoung blush. "Secondly, being elite and gay isn't a good idea."

"Like being gay on Selene, whether elite or indigene is any good." Jinyoung rolls his eyes. 

"No... you don't get it. Elites are made 'perfect'. Meaning errors are not tolerated. It's all rumors but there's been talks that elites that have shown less than favorable traits are eliminated. Disappear, just like that." Mark conspiratorially says, making Jinyoung chuckle. It all sounds like a joke to him. Like some weird conspiracy theory concocted by the bored. 

"Is that the horror stories elite parents tell their kids?" Jinyoung jokes. Mark laughs along with him. 

"But seriously though, there is a certain pressure of being an elite. Everything you do is being judged. I have to keep my secret locked tight because being an elite means that you are expected to be the model Selenian and being gay definitely doesn't fit that mold."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure, but you survive it right?" Jinyoung likes knowing also the possible cons of his decision if he did choose to become an elite. So far, everyone has painted him a beautiful picture that simply made it seem like everything would be smooth sailing. Mark, being gay too, helps Jinyoung understand that facet of his elite life. 

"Just barely to be honest. Look I'm not trying to dissuade you if that's what you're wondering. I just feel you need to know the whole picture before you make a choice. Sure... it's added pressure but if you think you can handle it, then I'd love that you become elite. Gives me more time to get to know the real Park Jinyoung." Mark says, shooting Jinyoung a smirk. 

"This is the real me. The real question is: who is the real Mark... err what's your last name again?" Jinyoung retorts back.

"That is what you'll learn... if you become an elite. And it's Tuan. Mark Tuan. Sheesh, you already met my dad but didn't bother asking for our family name." Mark infuriatingly says.

Tuan. Mark's last name is Tuan. Jinyoung tried to recite Mark's full name on his head just to get a feel of it on the tip of his tongue.

"You know... for someone who supposedly hates the idea of me becoming elite, you sure are the most persuasive." Jinyoung confesses. And it was the truth. Mark wasn't sugarcoating anything on what the challenges would be down the road should Jinyoung choose to be an elite.

"Well... maybe I'm more eager towards the idea than I originally let on. I may have ulterior motives." Mark teases. Jinyoung groans at that, partly getting somewhat turned on by Mark's suggestive comments and at the same time, annoyed by his flirting.

"Okay... this seriously needs to stop. You and I both know that we cannot have anything going on here past friendship. You do know that, right?" Jinyoung asks haughtily, raising an eyebrow at Mark. 

"You are such a killjoy. Yes Jinyoung, I know. I'm just teasing." Mark says, getting out of his chair. "C'mon... I'll give you a proper tour of the premises." 

At that, Jinyoung gets out of his chair, following Mark as he leads him out of the room. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Mark getting Jinyoung familiar with the place. They bump into Mark's mom, Dorine, once but after a polite greeting, she was off on her way. Obviously busy as she spoke into her BIC. From the little encounter, Jinyoung sensed that unlike Raymond, Dorine was more of a firm, steadfast person. A no-nonsense kind of woman. 

"Your mom is kinda scary." Jinyoung voices when Dorine was out of earshot. 

"I'd be surprised if you didn't think so." Mark laughs. "She was always the strict parent but hey, she's still a good mother. She doesn't show much emotion but being a psychologist, she sure is an expert in them. I think that's why she's so good at hiding her feelings."

"Your major is psychology too but you seem to wear your heart on your sleeves." Jinyoung can't help himself but to poke Mark at times. Maybe it's just him feeling really comfortable with the elite. Not at all because of the kisses they shared already, not at all.

"Maybe a little. I show people what I don't mind them seeing. I can be stoic and unfeeling too but it's just too much effort to put up that facade all the time. Besides, I'm closer to my dad anyway and he is anything but stoic." Mark chuckles, coming to a stop in front of a door at the end of a hallway. "Well... here we are, the last stop on the tour. The best for last." Mark joyously announces.

"Something tells me it's just your bedroom." Jinyoung deadpans, raising an eyebrow at the elite. 

"You seriously take the fun out of everything." Mark shakes his head, opening the door to his room. Jinyoung looks in, taking in his surroundings. The room is moderately sized, big by Jinyoung's standards but he assumes it was moderate for an elite. In the middle of the room stood an enormous bed, big enough for probably four people to lie side by side, with room to spare. A door stood to the right, Jinyoung assuming was the bathroom. A large screen TV hung on the wall across the bed, a couch sitting between them. 

All these seem insignificant however, when Jinyoung's gaze fall onto the far left corner of the room. The area was taken up by an old school Pac-man arcade machine. Standing next to it is an authentic jukebox, and to top it all off, both of them standing over a foosball table in the middle. Jinyoung has never seen those items in real life before, knowing that most of those retro stuff weren't brought to Selene during the great migration. Most of what was left were stored for safe keeping in museums and such. 

"Woah." Was all Jinyoung could muster. 

"Like them? A personal hobby of mine. I have a soft spot for stuff like that." Mark says, walking over to the recreational corner, Jinyoung following behind. 

"I've never seen any of them in person before. CKT sessions made sure I knew of them but I never thought that any existed outside a museum." Jinyoung marvels, walking over and running a hand across the rim of the foosball table. 

"Getting them wasn't easy. The Pac-man machine was actually damaged during the transport to Selene. The transport shuttle had a systems' failure and a blown coolant pipe in the cargo area meant that almost everything in there were destroyed. Still, they kept it in storage somewhere until a couple years back when there were plans to scrap it. I heard about it and I was down there in a flash. Got this baby, fixed her up and now she's as good as new." Mark shares, patting the arcade machine. 

"Sounds like you got really lucky with that."

"Yep. I still can't believe I got it. The rest were gifts from my dad. He knows I like such things and he helped get me the jukebox and the foosball table. You like them?" Mark asks. 

"Yeah. They're really cool. Indigenes never dream of seeing stuff like this." Jinyoung answers, his eyes still scanning over the items.

"But you're not an ordinary indigene." Mark softly rebukes.

"Don't get me started on that. It's still strange to me how my test results somehow make me elite material. I just like to question stuff, doesn't mean I'm elite right?" Jinyoung asks, walking over the couch and having a seat. 

"Well... it's not just that. The test takes in a lot of factors before having a final answer. Using CKT, the program analyzes your memories, experiences during your job attachments, your knowledge retention from CKT theory sessions. It's a very complex system." Mark informs him.

"I don't remember the test though. Nobody does." Jinyoung states. 

"That's the way it's meant to be. The CKT system is very capable of transferring information into a person's brain but the same can't be said when information is extracted from the brain. In order to access your memories, the system forces your brain to recall what you were taught. The brain however, is unable to stop this memory recall even after the test has ended."

"You are made to forget the test because a signal sent during the test is what triggers memory recollection and if the brain doesn't forget this signal, the person basically goes mad. The brain forever recalling old memories unable to make new ones and because the brain is so preoccupied, unable to perform other basic tasks. Does that make sense?" Mark lengthily replies, turning to look at Jinyoung for his reaction.

"A little, I guess. Basically what you're saying is that, if we remembered the test, we would become a walking encyclopedia. Just spurting out facts that our brain knows?" 

"In essence, yes."

"But I don't see how that could affect my test results." Jinyoung still pecularly replies.

"Well, the test draws upon previous memories. The way indigenes are educated, you remember the facts told to you as they are. You are not taught to question that fact. Elite education however, revolves around problem solving. We aren't ever given facts straight but given circumstances leading to that fact and we have to figure it out ourselves. The system isn't able to read these memories efficiently, hence why elites don't get a result."

"That's what I'm saying. I was educated the indigene way. How is it that I didn't get a result?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. But for now, just try to wrap your mind around the fact that you may just very well be special and that's just the way you are." Mark says to Jinyoung, looking softly at him. 

"Somehow I'm not very satisfied with that answer." Jinyoung groans, rubbing his face in frustration. 

"And that my friend, is the very reason you think like an elite." 

Jinyoung thinks about what Mark has just said. It couldn't be the fact that Jinyoung was just simply never satisfied with just knowing, right? He always needed to know how, when, why. He is really excited for the opportunity but he wants to know what made him so special that he is getting this out-of-this-world chance. Almost 700 million indigenes and he was the only one who thinks like an elite? The idea that he is the only indigene who questions the facts in his life seems crazy to Jinyoung. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
As Jinyoung sits in the hovercar that is driving him back to his house, the questions still keep on playing through his mind. Questions that neither he nor anyone for that matter, have the answers to and that frustrated him. The thought that these were what elites should be solving, what they thought he is capable of solving, is making his head hurt. Mark was right about the pressures of being an elite. Jinyoung isn't technically even elite yet and already, he feels the weight of what that title meant. It meant that he would be one of the people called upon to solve the unanswered questions and your mind is what the progress of the colony depended on. A lot of pressure for a recently turned twenty one year old-guy. 

As the hovercar stops down the street from his house, the door slides open. After spending a whole day in the city center, Jinyoung realizes just how different the rest of Selene was in comparison. It wasn't dilapidated or anything, just different. Just as Jinyoung is about to get out, the driver bot speaks. "Sir, I will be here the same time tomorrow morning to bring you back to Helios Grove. Have a pleasant evening."

Jinyoung nods his thanks, getting out of the vehicle. Not a second later, the door closes and the car was off down the road. He takes his time, strolling back to his house. He is sure that his parents would have a thousand questions for him and he too has some big news to break to them. Not to mention he needs to get their input on the whole becoming elite thing. 

He should have known that his parents would be eagerly awaiting his return. Not a second after the front door opens, he sees his mother's head poking out from the top of the stairs. She rushes down, grabbing Jinyoung and pulling him to the couch, sitting him down. 

"Tell me everything. What happened today? What is your job? Who did you meet and what did they tell you?" Suzy says, bouncing in her seat in anticipation. 

"Calm down Suzy. Let the boy breathe a little." Taecyeon softly reprimands his wife, walking calmly into the room. Sure... he may have seemed calm but deep down, he is just as curious as his wife is. Suzy apologizes before her husband takes a seat beside her. "So, what happened today? Did anyone explain anything to you?"

"Yeah they explained everything but you guys probably won't believe it." Jinyoung says, chuckling. He takes his parents' silence as a go ahead to continue. "Well... after I left, I was brought to the city center where I met a few elites who took the liberty of explaining to me my peculiar test results. Apparently, my test results are something that elites get when they take the test." Jinyoung pauses at that, looking at his parents to see if they could follow. 

"Wait. I don't think I understand." Suzy admittedly says, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. Next to her, Taecyeon shares a similar expression. 

"They want to make me an elite. They think that I am capable of being the first indigene-elite transition." His parents remain quiet though, unsure of how to respond to the news thaf their son has just presented to them. It's not everyday your son tells you that he was becoming an elite. "It's not final yet though. They gave me some time to think about it. I could reject it and get assigned a job like a normal indigene would if I didn't like the idea too. I just wanted to get your guys' input before I decided anything." Jinyoung finishes, waiting for his parents to reply.

"Um... well... I don't know what to say actually." Suzy finally says, her mind still processing the words that her son has just uttered. She has never heard of such a thing and this is all pretty new to her. 

"If you guys don't like the idea, I can reject them." Jinyoung offers.

"No no. I don't think that's what your mother means Nyoung. It's just... this is a lot to process. I myself am still pretty shocked." Taecyeon chuckles. 

"What does that mean though? Becoming an elite? Like what does that entail?" Suzy asks her son. 

"Well... basically I will learn the ins and outs of being an elite and the responsibilities that come with that. I will learn leadership and all that, probably start a specialization or so. Improving myself in a way." Jinyoung explains from what the others informed him earlier in the day.

"Is that what you want?" His father asks, tone serious yet soft as he looks at his son. 

"I don't know. Kinda? I think it's a good opportunity. It's not exactly something that many indigenes say they get to do after all." Jinyoung chuckles at that. 

"Well, I think your mom is with me on this. And really, if that's what you want, then go ahead. You are an adult and your decisions are your own. We know that this is an amazing opportunity and denying you that would be very selfish on our part as your parents." Taecyeon answers. Jinyoung smiles at his father before turning to look at his mom. She smiles and nods, agreeing with her husband. 

"Thanks guys." Jinyoung gratefully says, feeling light that everything seems to be working on his favor on delving into this new opportunity for him.

"What about your living arrangements?" Suzy asks. 

"Well... they said I could either stay here with you guys or move to the city center. Raymond, the elite I met earlier in the day, has graciously offered me a place to stay at his place. He says it's more convenient and productive that way." Jinyoung says, recalling the conversation he had with Raymond before he left. The elite had offered Jinyoung residence while under his mentoring. 

"I can tell you want to live there, don't you?" Taecyeon smirks, seeing past his son's coy remark. 

"I think it's a good opportunity that's all." Jinyoung says, resolute on not letting his real thought on the matter show to his parents.

"Well... I'm all for it. It's good to learn a little independence." Suzy informs her son to which her husband nodded.

Jinyoung smiles at his parents. He knows deep down that they would be happy for him but seeing the way they looked at him just filled him with joy. They weren't only happy for him, they were proud.


	4. Uncontainable Feelings

Jinyoung stands by the side of the road, a duffel bag slung across his right shoulder as he waited for the hovercar that will be taking him back to Helios Grove. He looks down at the bag to his right, wondering if he brought enough of his personal belongings for his indefinite stay on the Tuan household. 

After the conversation he had with his parents the previous night, Jinyoung contacted Raymond to inform the elite of his decision. The older man was more than a little excited at the news, his enthusiasm conveying through the BIC.

"And what about your accommodations? Staying with us or with your parents?" Raymond had asked. 

"I think it will be a good opportunity for me to stay in the city center. I really hope I'm not imposing Raymond because if I am, I can always find another place." Jinyoung had replied. He liked the idea of living in Helios Grove but couldn't help but feel that he was imposing, even if Raymond was the one who invited him. 

"Nonsense. We have the room and it's not a bother at all."

"Thanks Raymond. Is there anything I need to bring besides a change of clothes?" 

"You don't even need those actually. If you're going to be an elite, you're going to dress like one. You can still bring some clothes if you prefer to slip into something more comfortable now and then but other than that, you'll have a brand new wardrobe." Raymond had informed Jinyoung.

Following Raymond's advice, Jinyoung packed a few sets of his clothes, leaving the rest in his old room. That morning, his mom had bid him a teary goodbye and Jinyoung had to remind her that he would be visiting often. She smiled but still continued to shed her tears. Jinyoung just laughed and shook his head, thinking that maybe this was just what mothers did. 

So here he was, waiting by the side of the road. As he waited, he observes the street that he has lived on for the past twenty-one years. Overall it was a residential area, the place featuring row after row of houses. The roads that run along the streets are mostly empty of vehicles, unlike the city center where you can see a hovercar every few feet. So when a shiny black hovercar comes floating down the street towards Jinyoung, he knows immediately that it was his ride. 

As the vehicle coasted to a smooth stop in front of Jinyoung, the door opens. Expecting everything to be the same as the previous day, Jinyoung didn't have a second thought before stepping into the car. This time however, the vehicle isn't as empty as he had expected. 

"What are you doing here?" Jinyoung asks, pausing halfway into the vehicle. 

"Just get in. I'll explain later." Mark replies, not giving any further information. Jinyoung just raises an eyebrow at Mark, trying to figure out the guy's motives. Still, confused as he might have been, Jinyoung steps in, taking a seat beside Mark. The door closes behind him and the vehicle was off. "Nice to see you." Mark smiles at Jinyoung, showing the former's sparkling canine teeth. 

"That makes one of us. I think I'm more confused than anything else." Jinyoung deadpans. Mark simply laughs, taking a tablet out from the door compartment. Jinyoung didn't expect Mark's laugh to be so different from his usual speaking voice. Where as Mark's normal speaking voice is low and deep, his laugh is high-pitched and somewhat adorable for the elite who looks serious almost all the time. Mark turns the tablet on and taps away onto the screen. 

"We're just gonna have a slight detour before we head back to Helios." Mark mumbles, more to himself than anyone, as he taps the screen. With a final keystroke, the driver bot speaks up. 

"Route updated." It drones before quickly taking a left turn. Even though Jinyoung had only traveled to Helios Grove once before, he knows that the route they were supposed to take carried on straight ahead instead of taking a left turn. 

"You hacked the robot?" Jinyoung asks incredulously. 

"Hack is such a strong word. I like to think of it as re-programming." Mark's mischievous tone did nothing to ease Jinyoung's confusion. 

"Something tells me that this isn't something your father would approve of." Jinyoung was still peculiar about the elite's intentions with what they're about to do.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Mark shrugs. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at that, knowing that he has no choice but to just go with it. Wherever or whatever Mark has in mind, Jinyoung had no way to change it even if he wanted to. 

"Where are we going anyway? I hope you're not bringing me somewhere so you can kill me." Jinyoung says, raising an eyebrow at the man next to him. 

"Now... why would I kill you? Look at that cute face of yours." Mark coos like he was speaking to a little kid. 

"Wow... Didn't know you can be this infuriating. You do know that you're acting kinda childish right now?" Jinyoung sassily points out.

"So I've heard." Mark shrugs at that, indifferent of Jinyoung's statement.

"Really?" Jinyoung asks. From what Jinyoung could tell from Mark's interactions with everyone else, he has seen that the elite was very professional. So different from the Mark that interacted with him. Hearing that someone else has said he was childish seemed unlikely, what with the way he carries himself around others. 

"Nope. Just you." Mark smirks making Jinyoung roll his eyes once again. 

"I rest my case. So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Jinyoung asks again, turning to face Mark. 

"You'll know when we get there. I'm certain you'll like it too so don't worry." Mark shares. At those words, Jinyoung knows exactly where they were headed.

"The forest? Why are we going there?" Jinyoung adds, making Mark whip his head to Jinyoung in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. Could you have been any more obvious?" Jinyoung crosses his arms at that, huffing an air of annoyance.

"You're one of those 'nothing gets by you' kind of person aren't you? Damn... takes the joy out of any kind of surprise." Mark marvels at Jinyoung's wit.

"I have more than enough surprises in my life right now. Besides, you are under no obligation to surprise me with anything. Or need I remind you that we aren't exactly friends yet? I've known you for three days and I'm not exaggerating for one bit" Jinyoung states. Seriously though, he could count the number of times he has met Mark on one hand. ONE.

"Ouch Park." Mark plays, holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I thought we shared something a little more special than that. You seemed to think so when you were sucking on my face just the other day."

"Shut up. Don't mention that, ever. It wasn't supposed to happen and you and I both know that." 

"Fine... sorry. Just teasing." Mark says, turning to look out the window. Jinyoung shakes his head, turning to face out the window as well, letting the silence between them take over. He doesn't need it, being constantly reminded of his attraction to Mark. What Jinyoung wants is to forget all about it, knowing that no good would come out of it.

The sight of the green trees looming in the foreground is a sight for sore eyes for Jinyoung. With everything that was suddenly being thrust upon him, he would have liked nothing more than an hour at the forest to relax and clear his head. The car turns down a road that Jinyoung never took whenever he visited by foot. The route leading towards the back of the dome, away from the main entrance that he frequented. As the car pulls into the complex from an entrance that Jinyoung never even knew existed, he finds himself in a parking lot of sorts, coming to a conclusion that it was probably for visiting elites. 

As the vehicle comes to a stop, the doors pop open. Without uttering a single word, Mark steps out of the vehicle. Jinyoung follows behind, exiting the car only to notice that Mark was already walking away towards what looked liked the elevator. Frowning slightly, Jinyoung runs to catch up with the other man, slowing to match his pace once he was at the elite's side. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Jinyoung asks, knowing that Mark's silence and somewhat cold attitude have something to do with what he has said in the car. 

"Nothing that I don't already know." Mark replies, not even giving Jinyoung a sideways glance. 

"Then what's with you?" Jinyoung says as he steps into the elevator with Mark. 

"Nothing." Mark sighs, punching the button, causing the door to close. Jinyoung shakes his head as the elevator ascended. If Mark wants to act this way, he wasn't going to bother so he decided to just keep quiet. The door opens and the smell of nature wafts into the elevator. Jinyoung closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air. It has been nothing more than a few days since he last visited the forest but already, he misses the place. 

Cracking his eyes open, he notices that Mark was off down the trail, heading towards the hill that the two have met previously. With hands in his pocket, Mark strides calmly through the slight undergrowth, listening to the crunching of leaves under his feet. Behind him, he hears Jinyoung trudging through the trail behind him, a few yards back. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Somehow the detour isn't turning out as Mark has expected. It was supposed to be a simple picnic of sorts, something like the time they first met, except with a little food and drinks. Of course, after the conversation in the car, Mark figures that the plan was no longer a wise thing, hence leaving everything he brought along in the car. He knows he is being stupid but he doesn't know why he was giving in to it so quickly and easily.

As Mark reaches the spot on the hill where he has first met Jinyoung, he looks out at the forest. After a moment, he sits down, circling his hands around his bent knees, locking them together. Jinyoung comes and sits down beside him but didn't say anything all throughout. 

The two remains in silence for a good fifteen minutes, simply enjoying the peace of the forest. Of course, the silence has to be broken some time and Jinyoung couldn't take it any longer. "So, care to explain why we are here?" Jinyoung asks. 

"I thought this was what you liked to do. Just come here to clear the mind." Mark replies, still not looking at Jinyoung. 

"Yes I do but I'm sure that wasn't the reason you brought us here."

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway. Just pretend that I came here to clear my mind too." 

"You know me... I don't get satisfied with vague answers like that." Jinyoung says, hoping that Mark would open up enough about his original intentions. 

"Trust me... you won't like the real answer." Mark says. 

"Try me." Jinyoung replied seriously. Mark looks over at Jinyoung, staring into those mesmerizing brown eyes. Sighing, he knows that he has no restraint when it comes to Jinyoung. 

"I brought you here for a picnic to try and get to know you better. In my brain, I didn't see it as a date or anything or at least that was what I kept telling myself. After the whole thing in the car just now, I realized I should have known better." Mark confesses.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mark was right about Jinyoung not liking the answer. Sure he may have suspected it but still, he wished that Mark didn't make it so difficult for him. "Your frown tells me what I already know. I told you... you wouldn't like the truth." Mark continues to say without looking at Jinyoung.

"Why are you doing this Mark? You and I both know..." Jinyoung starts but was cut off by the elite. 

"Yes! I know okay?" Mark shouts, his voice suddenly a lot louder. "You think I don't know that we shouldn't take this further? I know that Jinyoung. I don't need you reminding me every time. I get reminded of that everyday I'm on Selene as it is. Do you think I like being gay? Do you think I like being attracted to you? For your information, I don't." Mark pants heavily after his outburst.

Not feeling at all pleased at being reprimanded for stating the truth, Jinyoung feels his own anger starting to boil. "Well excuse me but you're not the only one with problems here. In case you didn't know, you're not the only gay person here. At least I'm trying to keep my attraction in check, unlike you. Yes... I keep reminding you that we shouldn't because it helps me remember that I shouldn't. Don't go and make me the bad guy here." Jinyoung says back.

"Oh yes... I'm the promiscuous gay who can't keep his hands to himself. Maybe it's because I'm tired of thinking I'm worth less just because I'm gay. Maybe I'm sick of the fact that I feel so inadequate all the time, just because of that little yet important facet of me. Maybe I've had it with hiding all the time." Mark says, heaving as he panted. "Yes, I regret kissing you. I regret kissing you because now I feel this gravitation towards you. I feel this need to be around you and the need to make you feel the same. I absolutely hate it. Because I know that it will never be and with you reminding me all the time, of what I know can never happen, I think I'm justified in getting a little pissed."

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that then. No one made you kiss me, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess I was a fucking idiot, apparently too stupid to realize what a bad idea that was. Goddamn it, I wish I never even met you here." Mark exclaims. 

"That makes two of us. You know what, forget it. Let's just get out of here." Jinyoung finalizes, standing up and storming towards the elevator. As Jinyoung marches off in anger, he knows Mark wasn't following behind him but he doesn't care. He would wait in the car if he needs to, anything to get away from the elite. He was fuming and a little time away from the source of his anger is just what he needed. 

"Argh... fuck!!!" He hears Mark shout in the distance, his exasperated voice echoing through the quiet forest. Ignoring it, Jinyoung enters the elevator and heads back down to the hovercar. The way down, he tries to bring his anger levels down, trying his hardest to forget about Mark and his infuriating antics. However, try as he might, he was still fuming when he arrives at the hovercar. 

The door slides open and he enters, closing his eyes and leaning back against the seat, trying to calm down. "Where is Mr. Tuan?" The driver bot speaks up. 

"Should be on his way." Jinyoung replies, not saying anything further. Sure enough, it was five minutes later when he hears the door open to his right. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see but he knows that Mark has entered the car. He hears the sound of the door sliding close and the vehicle was off. He doesn't want to speak to Mark; didn't want to even look at him so he kept his eyes closed the journey back to Helios Grove. 

As the car pulls into Helios Grove, Jinyoung opens his eyes. His door slides open and he steps out, dragging his duffel bag with him. From the corner of his eye, he sees that Mark didn't move an inch, staring out his window not looking like he was exiting at all. Jinyoung would have asked if he was coming but was in no mood to. Mark however, answers his unspoken question. "I've got some work to attend to. Steve will help you get settled in." Mark informs, not even looking in Jinyoung's direction. With that, the door closes and the vehicle was driving away. 

Sighing, Jinyoung turns and heads into Helios Grove. Not a few seconds after entering did Steve come to greet Jinyoung. "Good morning sir. Good to see you again."

"Thanks Steve. Is Raymond around?" Jinyoung asks the butler bot.

"I regret to inform you that Mr. Tuan has been called in on some urgent work matter. He did however, instruct me to settle you into your new room. He gave me explicit instructions to prepare the room beside Master Mark's so you two could get to know each other better." 

"Great." Jinyoung drags, not concealing his sarcasm at all. 

"You don't sound too happy by that? Is there something wrong between you and Master Mark?" The drone asks.

"It's a long story." Jinyoung sighs.

"I see. Well whatever the case, I shall lead you to your room now."

After being shown to his new room, the rest of the afternoon was spent with Steve, who was instructed to take measurements for Jinyoung's new wardrobe. What Jinyoung thought was going to take a couple of minutes, turned into a couple of hours, as the droid took measurements of almost every nook and cranny of Jinyoung's body. If it had been a human at the other end of the measuring tape, Jinyoung might have felt violated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The rest of the day was spent getting Jinyoung settled into his new living quarters. Strangely to Jinyoung, the day seems to pass by in a blur. Before he even knew it, it was already pretty late, although it was still pretty bright outside. It's what you have to live with on Selene, when moon days are almost a month long. If you don't pay attention to the time, you could easily burn yourself out. Jinyoung goes down for dinner at which time, he sees Mark arrive back from whatever business he needed to attend to earlier in the day. 

Having the whole day to cool off, neither Mark nor Jinyoung feels anger towards the other anymore, instead being replaced by an awkward tension. Avoiding eye contact, both men walk past each other, not acknowledging the other's presence. Jinyoung is glad that they would at least not have to eat dinner together, with Mark disappearing upstairs to, Jinyoung assumes, return to his room. He proceeds into the kitchen where Steve was staring at him. 

"What?" Jinyoung consciously asks.

"Oh... nothing." The robot says, going back to preparing a plate for Jinyoung, making the young male raise a questioning eyebrow at the bot. Jinyoung takes a seat at the kitchen island, eyeing the robot closely. Steve doesn't have facial expressions being a robot so he did have the advantage of the best poker face you would ever see but you could still tell that something was bugging him. Eventually, Steve looks up and sees Jinyoung's intent gaze upon him. "So, you and Master Mark doing okay?"

"You saw us in the hallway just now, didn't you?" Jinyoung deadpans, continuing his stare on the android. 

"Okay fine. You caught me." Steve says, putting a plate of food in front of Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks down momentarily and sees the succulent filet of steak that sat on his plate. It looks impossibly delicious but even with a distraction like that in front of him, he needs some answers first.

"Okay, so what about it?" Jinyoung asks, bringing his gaze back up to Steve.

"What happened between you two? This afternoon I sensed a lot of anger and just now it was so awkward, I could not even compute." 

"Let's just say we both struck a nerve in each other. It led to some shouting and, I don't know, it just morphed into awkwardness." Jinyoung says, picking up his fork and pushing around the peas that were on his plate.

"I see. Maybe you should go talk to him then." Steve suggests. Jinyoung looks up again and raises an incredulous eyebrow at him. "It was just a suggestion."

"You know... for a robot who doesn't have a nose, you sure can be nosey." Jinyoung jokes.

"If I had feelings, they would be hurt right now. Thankfully, I don't. You can blame the nosiness on Raymond. Word of advise. If you ever need a droid programmed, don't go to Raymond." Steve says. Jinyoung could almost imagine the smirk that would have graced the robot's features at the bold statement. 

Once done with the meal, which Jinyoung could honestly say was the best meal he has ever had, he heads back up to his room and collapses on his couch. Jinyoung's room looks almost identical to Mark's, the only exception being the lack of Mark's retro recreational corner. As he sits there, he thinks about Steve's suggestion to go talk to Mark. He doesn't want to apologize because he believes that he doesn't have anything to apologize for but he does feel for Mark. Whatever Mark has said had some truth to it and he understands but he just didn't fully agree with it. 

Sure, and to be completely honest with himself, he enjoyed the kiss they shared, and yes, he also felt the pull towards Mark ever since. But he knows that leading themselves on, to think that it could amount to anything further, is just deluding themselves. Still, he does feel kind of bad for snapping at Mark. Sighing, he pushes himself off his couch, making his way to his door and sticking his hands in his pockets. He makes the short distance to Mark's room, every second of the way contemplating if he should turn back. Eventually, his courageous side won when he finds himself knocking on Mark's door.

"Yeah?" Mark calls out, his voice muffled through the door.

"It's me. Can I talk to you?" Jinyoung answers, nervously shuffling his feet.

"Um... yeah sure." He hears the elite reply with. Jinyoung takes that as cue as he opens the door. He looks in, finding Mark lying across his couch, a book nestled in his lap. "I was just doing some light reading." Mark shares, sitting up and putting the book down on the coffee table. Mark motions for the empty space next to him, wordlessly asking Jinyoung to have a seat. Jinyoung follows the request, sitting on the couch but leaving as much distance between the two of them as possible. "So what did you want to talk about?" Mark questions.

"I came to apologize about earlier today. I had no right to snap at you and I'm sorry." Jinyoung apologizes, holding and touching his right ear as a habit of his when he's nervous or flustered.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I just... I don't know." Mark says, rubbing his hands over his face and neck. 

"Did you mean it though?" Jinyoung bravely asks, disturbed by how he is greatly affected by Mark's earlier sentiment.

"What?"

"That you regret kissing me." Jinyoung quietly asks, unsure why he wanted to know, let alone care about the answer.

"No, I don't actually. I just said it in anger." Mark softly answer, leaning back and throwing his head over the back of the couch.

"Initially, you wanted us to have this so-called date, even though you knew that we shouldn't be getting involved with one another in that sort of way. Can I know why?" He was curious. He wanted to know the driving force that would make a person do something that they knew had almost no hope. 

"I already told you. I was tired of hiding. I still am. I thought that maybe it shouldn't matter. So what if I was gay? I should be able to live the way I want to." Mark pauses, looking to Jinyoung, boring into his soul those brown orbs of the elite. "I look at you and I thought, maybe it would be worth it. Maybe, you would be worth it." Mark softly says.

"But I'm not." Jinyoung feels his heart flutter at that, yet he can't help but not understand Mark's ideal of him in the first place.

"I've known you for only three days Jinyoung. And yet, those three days were the only days of my life that I have ever been completely honest with someone. With you, I don't feel like I'm some mistake. I don't know about you but to me that makes it, you, worth it." Mark passionately confesses.

Jinyoung closes his eyes, sighing. "I get it Mark but... how are we even gonna do this? Your reputation as an elite is at stake. I have just agreed to become an elite. I have enough eyes on me as it is, expecting me to become this version of myself that I never knew was even possible. I don't need additional pressures weighing down on me right now. At least not until I have some of everything that is happening to me figured out."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Just like that, reality was introduced back into the picture. Sure. Mark would have loved to just fuck everything and go for what he wanted but the simple truth was that he just couldn't. He has said it before and he has to remind himself then. Being elite, everything about you can be judged.

"Can I at least ask you something?" Mark replies after a moment. Jinyoung doesn't speak, waiting for Mark to continue. "If we didn't have to deal with all this and in some strange universe, we could be whoever we wanted to be without a second thought, would I be able to hope for anything with you?" Mark stops at that. He knows that in another world, he would have jumped at the opportunity for anything with Jinyoung but he wants to know if the feeling is mutual. He wants to know, if Jinyoung sees him as important as he sees Jinyoung.

"Without so much as a stutter." Jinyoung answers, not pausing even for a bit to consider his answer.

"I guess I can be contented with that. So, we're cool?" Mark smiles. 

"Yeah, we're fine." Jinyoung says, getting off the couch. 

"Wait... where are you going?" Mark asks when he notices Jinyoung about to leave. 

"Aren't we done here?" Jinyoung stops, turning to look at Mark and asking him.

"Well yeah... but we can always hang out. You know, like friends." Mark suggests, grasping for anything to make Jinyoung stay for a bit longer.

"You sure you want us to be closer than we already are? It's just gonna make it more difficult you know." Jinyoung informs him. 

"I know... but please, stay. For the company." Mark pleads. Jinyoung contemplates taking a rain check, what with everything that has taken place that day. Jinyoung feels that it really was best if they have some distance. The look that Mark gives Jinyoung however, made the latter return to his seat.

"So, got a nice movie or something?" Jinyoung asks, making Mark smile. 

They both spend the evening watching a classic movie; Alien by Ridley Scott. It was that night that Jinyoung learned that Mark loves both horror and sci-fi movies as much as he does, something he doesn't mind having in common with the elite. No one Jinyoung knows personally, liked horror movies and finding out that Mark is a horror buff was refreshing. 

Ultimately though, Jinyoung was tired and he finds himself dozing off halfway through the movie. Mark sees this, smiling at the adorable sight of Jinyoung's head bobbing up and down as he drifted in and out of sleep. Eventually, sleep consumes Jinyoung as he lays his head down on the couch. Thinking that Jinyoung probably doesn't want to watch the movie any longer, Mark turns the film off. 

Looking down at the peaceful sleeping form of the man in front of him, Mark couldn't help but smile at the sight. He gets up and walks over to Jinyoung, picking him up as gently as possible, careful not to wake him up. Jinyoung stirs a little but otherwise, remained asleep. In his half sleep, Jinyoung curls closer to the warmth he feels surrounding him, nuzzling his nose into the comfortable heat. Mark blushes when Jinyoung places his hand over his heart, letting it rest there, feeling the heat of Jinyoung's palm on his chest. 

He pushes ahead though, carrying Jinyoung to his own room. Pushing the door open with his foot, he eases into the bedroom, heading straight for the bed. By this time, Jinyoung has woken up but kept his eyes closed, feeling extremely comforted by the warmth of Mark's body. He liked it. Loved it even. Jinyoung couldn't say it out loud but he admits it to himself. 

Carefully laying Jinyoung down on the bed, Mark pulls the duvet over the former's sleeping form, not knowing that he was awake. "How you have changed me, you don't even know." Mark whispers, before bending forward and giving Jinyoung a quick peck on the forehead. At this, Jinyoung opens his eyes, catching Mark off guard. "I'm sorry." Mark quickly says, turning to walk away but not before Jinyoung grabs his hand. 

"You changed me in the same way." Jinyoung says, pulling Mark closer. As if on instinct, Mark immediately knows what Jinyoung wanted. He bends down, planting a small kiss on Jinyoung's lips. A quick sweet kiss, no longer than a second, and yet in a way, their most important kiss yet. The kiss that kind of said sorry and goodbye all in one. 

"Goodnight Jinyoung and thank you." Mark whispers once their lips parted.

"Goodnight Mark." Jinyoung replies.


	5. Hiding doesn't Work (Especially with Feelings)

A week passed by and things between Mark and Jinyoung weren't getting any easier but they weren't getting harder either. After their talk that night a week ago, the two have definitely tried to keep things platonic between them. Of course, that wasn't very easy to accomplish. Seeing that the more time they spent together, the more they felt themselves falling for each other. Still, it was nothing that either guys couldn't handle. After all, they have a lot more pressing matters to attend to. 

Mark was kept busy with a new project that he was working with another elite called Jaebeom, who works down at the hospital. Being elite, it is no surprise to Jinyoung that Jaebeom looks like a model. He is taller than Mark by an inch and also has an impressive body that could make girls scream in appreciation as he walked by. With long dark hair, much much longer than the usual length for guys, a delicate jaw, sharp cheekbones and a straight nose, he looks handsome in every sense of the word. His personality however, didn't really click with Jinyoung. He doesn't seem to have this aura of professionalism that most other elites innately possessed, instead giving Jinyoung the impression of a mean popular guy from one of those old high school movies. All this is however, only what Jinyoung gathered from Mark's multiple bitching sessions about the guy. Jinyoung has only seen Jaebeom but has never met him in person so he couldn't really judge but he trusts Mark enough to know that what he says were all probably true.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, was busy with his lessons with Raymond. So far, he has been brought to every important facility in the city center, taught about elite etiquette and almost everything elite-related you could think of. Raymond has even started trying to find Jinyoung's specialization, something that Jinyoung himself isn't quite sure of. 

With everything that Jinyoung was expected to learn, it was no surprise that although it has only been a week, he is thoroughly exhausted, physically and mentally. So a quiet night was just what Jinyoung needed. Earlier, Raymond has given Jinyoung the day off, giving him the opportunity to relax a little after what Raymond deemed was a very productive week. To the elite, Jinyoung has been the perfect understudy, despite being brought up an indigene. Jinyoung was hardworking, enthusiastic and professional, something that made it a joy for Raymond to mentor. So in his mind, it seemed only fitting to give the boy a break once in a while. 

So Jinyoung lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sure, he has spent a good portion of the day lazing around but he doesn't feel rested up at all. He had more than enough rest to recuperate from the exhaustion from the week prior but still, he feels lethargic and tired, something which baffled him. A knock on his door draws his attention. "Come in." He announces. 

The door opens and standing at the doorway was Mark. "Hey."

"What's up?" Jinyoung says, hanging his head over the side of the bed, looking at Mark upside down. His eyes follow the elite as he makes his way over to the couch. 

"Nothing. Just got back from the hospital. I seriously cannot wait to get this thing done with. I don't think I can take Jaebeom for much longer." Mark replies, laying down on the couch.

"I can imagine." Jinyoung chuckles, returning his gaze to the ceiling. 

"Imagining is only half as bad as living it Jinyoung. The guy seriously doesn't know when to stop talking." Mark sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, what about you? I heard Dad gave you a day off."

"Yeah. I don't know... seems so unproductive. I'm bored out of my mind." Jinyoung shrugs.

"Wanna swap places? You go to the hospital and I laze around the whole day." Mark jokes, propping himself off the couch a little to look at Jinyoung. 

"I think I'm good." Waving Mark's comment off.

"You could have come with me today you know? I'm pretty sure it would have been better than cooping yourself up in this room the whole day." Mark shares, getting off the couch and walking over to the bed, sitting down next to Jinyoung. 

"Yeah well... I was exhausted. Plus, I wouldn't want to distract you from your work." 

"You distract me regardless whether you're there or not." Mark answers, making Jinyoung blush. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"About what?" Jinyoung asks, pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

"Our kiss that night." Mark replies, making himself blush a deep crimson with his confession. 

"Oh?" Jinyoung had the same thoughts but at least Raymond was keeping him busy all throughout this week that Jinyoung's already exhausted mind can't seem to linger on those thoughts for a long period.

"Please don't think that I'm trying to make things difficult again. I swear I'm not. I just thought you should know." Mark defends, worried that Jinyoung was going to blow up again like last time. They have talked things out so Mark isn't sure how Jinyoung would react with him bringing up the matter again. Jinyoung pops a side smile, letting Mark know that he wasn't angry at the elite's statement. 

"Yeah well... I'd be lying if I say I hadn't been thinking about it either."

"Glad to hear." Mark says, heaving a sigh. "Well, we better head down soon. Dinner should be about ready. I heard my mom's gonna be home tonight." He adds, getting off the bed. 

"Hey, wait." Jinyoung stops Mark, jumping off the bed too. "Are you okay?" He asks, concerned for the other man who came to his room unannounced. 

"As okay as I'll ever be." Mark gives a small smile but Jinyoung knows he wasn't happy. You didn't need a psychology background to see that. Feeling somewhat sorry for Mark, Jinyoung did something that he knows he was going to regret later. He leans towards the elite and gives Mark a small peck on the lips, shocking the latter. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Better?" Jinyoung blushes at the bold gesture, making Mark smile his megawatt smile, this time a more genuine and happier one. Mark hasn't expected Jinyoung to do that, so imagine his surprise when Jinyoung suddenly gives him a small kiss. Of course they can't be together but knowing that Jinyoung was there for him at all should make him happy enough. Did he still feel a little sad by that fact? Of course but Mark reminds himself that he should be happy with what he has now given the circumstances. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Much. Come on. Let's go." Mark says, exiting the room with Jinyoung at his heels. Jinyoung on the other hand, was feeling somewhat down himself too. Probably because Mark was so down than anything else earlier. He does feel somewhat responsible although it wasn't his fault at all. But still, it's Mark's attraction to him that caused it so he does have some role to play. 

"So you said your mom's here today?" Jinyoung converses, trying to divert the topic. Throughout the past week, the mansion had been totally devoid of Mrs. Tuan. Mark had mentioned to Jinyoung that his mother usually stays at a small apartment near her work area so it wasn't really unusual for her not to be home. 

"Yeah." Mark nods.

"Is it abnormal if I am getting a little nervous at meeting her again?" Jinyoung confesses, fidgeting already with his fingers and touching his right ear from time to time.

"After the great conversation you two had the last time? Why on earth would you be nervous?" Mark mocks, silently cooing at Jinyoung's adorable habit when he's nervous. 

"You can pull back on the sarcasm. You're as bad as Steve." Jinyoung deadpans, slapping Mark in the arm. 

"I thought you liked his sarcasm." Mark continues to joke.

"There is something called too much of a good thing." Jinyoung finalizes, finally reaching the kitchen. 

"What's a good thing?" Steve asks. Jinyoung was about to reply when the smell of food assaults his senses. His eyes closes in euphoria as he breathes in the heavenly smell. 

"Whatever you're cooking. That's the good thing." Jinyoung exclaims, mouth almost drooling. 

"Better grab a tissue before you form a puddle." Mark teases, smirking as the elite walks over to the dinning table. 

"Make sure to get me a healthy portion." Jinyoung informs the robot, following Mark to the table. 

"Sure thing."

As Jinyoung takes his seat beside Mark, Raymond comes waltzing in with Dorine on his arm. "Ah... seems like we're last to arrive." Raymond says, smiling as he walks Dorine over to her seat. 

"Well it's always nice to be fashionably late." Dorine says, smiling to her husband. It was the first time that Jinyoung has ever seen Mark's mother smile and he could honestly say that he preferred the look on her. Their first encounter made him think she was just scary. Now with that smile, she looks about as warm as his own mother. 

"A minute isn't really considered late Mom." Mark cuts the couple off, shaking his head. 

"Well, punctuality is everything on Selene." She replies as Raymond takes his seat beside his wife. Just then, Steve comes in, expertly balancing four plates in his arms and laying each down in front of everyone. After that, Steve quickly disappears back into the kitchen. Jinyoung looks down at the plate of food in front of him and breaths in the amazing smell. When he asked for a healthy portion, Steve really went all out. The portion on his plate a noticeable difference with the other three. 

"I see you like the food." Raymond smirks, looking at Jinyoung's overflowing plate, making the young man blush. "Oh, no need to be embarrassed. I'm happy that you're settling in nicely here."

"How could I not? What with the hospitality you all have shown me." Jinyoung gratefully says. 

"Oh before I forget, your brother sends his regards." Dorine informs, directing her statement to Mark. At first, Jinyoung thought he heard wrong. 

"Oh? How is Yugyeom doing?" Mark replies, basically confirming to Jinyoung that he had in fact heard correctly. 

"Good. He's coping well." Dorine replies. Finally, the shock of it wears off and Jinyoung finds himself able to speak. 

"Wait... you have a brother?" He asks, eyes wide, looking to Mark. 

"Yeah. Didn't I mention that before?" Mark confusingly asks to Jinyoung. 

"No... you didn't. I think I would have remembered." Jinyoung points out.

"Hmm... well quite frankly, I have other things on my mind so excuse me if I forget that fact." Mark replies. Jinyoung knows the implications of Mark's comment. What with everything going on between the two of them, something like that may have been overlooked when your thoughts are dominated by only one other person. 

"Well with something like the hospital upgrade, I'll be surprised if you did have other things on your mind." Raymond replies to his son, to which Mark just smiled and nodded in agreement but Jinyoung knows the real reason. 

Sure, Raymond might have bought the idea but Dorine doesn't seem so convinced. As Jinyoung looks at her, her brows are furrowed as her eyes study both him and Mark. A sideways glance and Jinyoung could see that Mark has also noticed his mother's intent gaze as well. Jinyoung thinks that maybe Mark had been a little too careless with his easy comment. Dorine, after all, is a person who knows the human psyche inside and out like the back of her hand. 

Feeling awkward under her long stare, both boys return to their meal as Raymond goes on to chatter about something in his work, apparently unaware of the building tension between the other three people at the table. Eventually, Dorine breaks her gaze, returning to her meal and listening to her husband as he continues to speak about something. Neither Jinyoung nor Mark were listening though, both slightly unnerved after Dorine's evaluation. Both of them wonder what was going through the elite woman's head, her expression totally masking any indication of her thoughts. 

For the rest of the meal, she doesn't give either boys a second glance which both scares and relaxes Jinyoung. For one, she may have brushed off Mark's comment as nothing more than work related, like Raymond thought. On the other hand, she may have just known enough that no further probing was necessary. Jinyoung prays that it was the former though. The last thing he needs right now is for someone to know about his and Mark's personal predicaments.

"I'm going to see if there's any dessert." Mark informs the people on the table, getting up and shooting Jinyoung a short look. He immediately catches on. 

"I'll go with you." He says, getting up and following Mark into the kitchen. Entering, Jinyoung is glad that Steve wasn't there. Meaning that the two of them could talk in private. 

"Okay. I think my mom knows something's up." Mark drops, turning to face Jinyoung. 

"No shit Sherlock. Did you see her staring at us? I can't tell what she's thinking." Jinyoung shares.

"Yeah me neither." Mark replies.

"Some psychology specialist you are." Jinyoung sarcastically remarks, expecting more from Mark. 

"Well excuse me. It's like an apprentice going up against a master. I have no chance. Plus it's your fault anyway." Mark exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at Jinyoung. 

"Wha...?!" Jinyoung shouts before stopping himself when he knows he has been too loud. "What?! You were the one who said you had other things on your mind." Jinyoung whisper-shouts, moving his arms in crazed-like manner with the nerves getting better of him.

"That was a totally open-ended statement. Your expression after I said it on the other hand... let's just say you had it written all over your face." Mark deadpans. Jinyoung blushes at the comment, not realizing that he may have been what tipped Dorine off in the first place. 

"Whatever it is... what are we going to do now?" Jinyoung gives up, sighing.

"Act normal. That's the only thing we can do. She hasn't said anything yet so maybe we're just overreacting." Mark says, although doubt is clearly written all over the elite's face. 

"Let's hope you're right." Jinyoung begrudgingly says, right before Steve steps back into the kitchen. 

"Yes sirs. How can I help you?" The robot asks the two. 

"Um well... we came here looking for dessert but we changed our mind." Mark answers, quickly retreating back to the table. Jinyoung looks from Steve to Mark, unsure of what to do. 

"Um yeah... what he said." Jinyoung stutters, awkwardly following Mark. Jinyoung cringes at his own reaction, knowing that if Steve were human, he would be raising an eyebrow about now. Making their way back to the dining table, both boys sit down. 

"No dessert?" Raymond asks. Dorine however, still didn't look in the direction of the younger men. 

"We changed our minds." Mark replies. Raymond nods at that. "So..." Mark begins but is immediately cut off by his mother. 

"Actually before we go on." Dorine starts, staring at the tabletop. "Is there something either of you want to tell Raymond?" There it was, her ultimatum. 

"Not really, no." Both boys say simultaneously. Jinyoung wants to facepalm himself. They're not making things any better with how obvious they were acting in front of probably Selene's greatest mind specialist.

"Really?" She says, looking to Mark, finally making eye contact. "Mark? Anything you want to tell your father?" She continues. Jinyoung looks over and sees Mark swallow the lump in his throat. Mark however continues to remain silent, probably unsure of what to say. 

"What's this all about Dorine?" Raymond asks his wife, clearly confused at what his wife was prodding at. 

"Well... it seems that there is something going on between your son and your protégé. To be specific, it seems they are attracted to each other." Dorine informs without so much as a flinch. At the words, the color drains from both of the boys' faces and Jinyoung feels like throwing up the big dinner he just had. Raymond turns from his wife to the boys in front of him. His eyebrows dip as he ponders about what his wife has just said. 

"Is it true?" Raymond voices, directing the question to no one in particular but before anyone could reply, he speaks again. "Actually, you don't even have to answer because I know Dorine isn't wrong. She never is about these kinds of things." Raymond looks angry but not really at the same time. To Jinoung, it was the first time he has ever seen the older male with anything but a smile on his face. "I want to see you both in my office." Raymond says with finality, walking off without another word. Leaving Jinyoung, Mark and Dorine seated at the table. 

Jinyoung looks to Mark whose expression is absolute mortification. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Jinyoung shakes Mark gently to recover him from his shock. "You okay?"

"I... I don't know." Mark answers quietly, standing up. Jinyoung notices that the other avoided looking at his own mother at all cost. He could sense Mark felt some anger directed at Dorine for spilling the news in such a crude fashion. Jinyoung follows behind Mark as they made their way to Raymond's office. If you'd ask Jinyoung himself, he doesn't know what to feel towards Dorine. He wanted to be angry towards her but really, all he feels right now is fear. What she did only proved to Jinyoung that she was a ruthless person, scary as he has initially thought of since their first encounter. 

As they were about to exit the room, Dorine speaks up. "Boys, hold on." She says, getting up and walking over to the two men. Neither looked at her, unsure of what she wanted to say. "I know you feel some animosity towards me for doing this but you'll thank me for it later." Mark says nothing and continues his way to his father's office. Jinyoung follows behind but notices Dorine walking beside him. 

"How?" Jinyoung asks, the only word he could utter from the disaster that just occurred. Jinyoung knows that Mark could hear their conversation, being only a few feet ahead. 

"How I knew? Well first thing you should know about me, nothing gets by me." She says. "Plus, you are not that difficult to read Jinyoung. I do apologize for the way I handled that just now though. I could have been a little more gentler." At her words, Mark lets out a huff. "Now Mark, I have my reasons. Like I said, you'll thank me later."

The rest of the way to the office was spent in silence. Mark enters without a second look at his mother. Jinyoung was about to follow suit but Dorine stops him before he could. "I trust you'll take care of my son Jinyoung. He's very fond of you. I approve." Before Jinyoung could even respond to that, he was nudged into the office and the door closes behind him. He wonders again if he truly heard what he just heard. 

Of course, he has no time to think about this as Raymond sits at his desk, hands locked across his chest and his face scrunched in thought. Mark sits silently across the desk and Jinyoung takes the seat next to him. The expression on the older male's face isn't one of anger though or any emotion to be accurate. A neutral look, Jinyoung concludes. To the two men though, the look that was so contrasting to his usual cheerful demeanor is such a huge difference, he might as well be scowling. 

"So, you two... are attracted to one another." Raymond starts.

"Yes but..." Mark replies but Raymond puts a hand up to stop him. 

"Do you know what that means for you? For both of you?" Raymond continues.

"Well not really, no but..." Mark tries again to answer but was once again cut off. 

"Oh it's not good. Let me tell you. It's not good at all." Raymond informs them seriously. "Being elite, this is something many people cannot simply overlook."

"I know Dad. We've already decided that we're not gonna go any further." Mark quickly answers, fast enough to avoid being cut off. Jinyoung could only nod in agreement, Raymond's brows furrowing even more at the statement. 

"Really?" The older elite clarifies. Raymond sits there staring at Jinyoung and Mark for a minute not saying anything. He opens his mouth once, about to say something before closing it again. 

"What Mark is trying to say is that we'll try to be normal Raymond." Jinyoung utters, unable to stomach the silence any longer. 

"I think that being elite, normal is kinda out of the question here." 

"You know what he meant Dad. We'll keep our feelings buried. No one will know." Mark reiterates, getting annoyed by the prolonged conversation. If his dad wanted to say something about this, he should just get it over with.

"Hmm... I want to tell you guys something. Something that they don't teach you in your CKT sessions. You see... before the migration, before Selene was even a thing, the human race was at an era of peace. Not quite like on Selene but wars didn't exist and the world was generally stable. One aspect of that stability was relationships between people. Divorce was unheard of and homosexuality was nothing out of the ordinary." Raymond stops at that, looking at the two boys. 

"Why are you telling us this?" Mark mumbles. 

"Just hear me out. After the migration however, focus moved to the repopulation of the human species hence, homosexuality became something of a liability. Many people, mostly elites, started viewing homosexuality as something that shouldn't be a facet of Selene. Something like a flaw that needed to be stamped out. One of the people who share this sentiment is our very own president."

"Okay but I don't get what you're getting at." Jinyoung asks. 

"Listen... yes Selene has taught you that being gay is wrong but in reality, it isn't. Our forefathers can attest to that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't care and I don't want you guys to pretend to be something you're not, at least not in this house." Raymond stops again. 

"Wait what?!" Mark exclaims, not really believing what he has just heard. His dad doesn't hate him. 

"Personally, I don't even think the repopulation excuse can even apply to elites. It's not like we depend on copulation to create the next generation, not in the way that indigenes do. Furthermore, I think that repopulation is more of the main focus for indigenes. We, on the other hand, have other things to worry about." The older male continues, not really answering the boys' questions.

"Wait Dad... slow down. What are you trying to say here?" Mark clarifies.

Raymond sighs, shaking his head at his son's inability to grasp his words. "What it means Mark is that you two are free to date each other, if that's what you wish. Just keep your relationship within our household. We don't need people snooping into this facet of your lives."

"But..." Jinyoung starts but doesn't really know what to actually say so he ends up not following through with it.

"No buts. I want you two to be happy regardless of the circumstances." Raymond smiles. 

"I... don't really know what to say. Wow. These sudden turn of events are very hard to grasp right now." Jinyoung utters, more to himself rather than directing it to the others. 

"I do." Mark says, getting up and walking over to his father. "Thanks Dad... you don't know how much this means to me." He finishes, giving his father a hug. Jinyoung feels his lips curl up in a smile at the display in front of him.

"I think I do." Raymond replies, patting Mark's back before releasing his son. "Quick question though... did you honestly think you could have kept this from your mother?" Raymond chuckles at that.

"I guess it was stupidity on my part. Speaking of Mom... I think I should go talk to her and make sure she's okay with all this." Mark informs them. 

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that." Jinyoung says, suddenly remembering Dorine's words earlier before he was thrown into the tense meeting with Raymond. "She mentioned some things before I entered just now."

"Oh? What did she say?" Mark asks. Jinyoung thinks about telling him what Dorine said but he absolutely has no idea how to phrase it. She did say she approves of them but neither of them have even agreed to date yet. Jinyoung feels like if he said what she shared earlier, it was kind of jumping the gun a little. 

"Maybe you should still go talk to her. I don't really know how to put it in words." Jinyoung utters, looking long into Mark's eyes, trying to convey to him not to push further. Mark apparently understands and simply nods his head. 

"Okay... you boys run along then. I'm sure you two have other more pressing concerns now." Raymond amusingly says, ushering the two men out of his office. Jinyoung is unsure if the comment by the older elite was a passing remark or carried a subtle hidden meaning. But before he could think too much about it, Mark guides him out of the office.

As the two guys stood outside the office, neither saying anything, both suddenly unsure of what to say. They have basically been given the green light to go ahead with their relationship. Something that they thought was never possible. What do you say when you are given so much in such a short span of time? Both of them are still trying to recover from the shock of it all, not to mention the glee that was starting to bubble in the pit of their stomachs. 

"Um... I think I'll go talk to my mom now." Mark informs Jinyoung. 

"Yeah I think that would be best. I'll just head back to my room." Jinyoung answers, shuffling away towards his room. Out of nowhere, a hand wraps itself around his wrist pulling him back. Next second, Jinyoung finds Mark's lips pressing against his, immediately relaxing into the feeling. Somehow, kissing now didn't feel so wrong anymore, feeling more right than he ever thought possible. Mark gently breaks the kiss, placing his forehead onto Jinyoung's. 

"I'll talk to you later." Mark whispers, giving Jinyoung one last peck before heading down the hall towards his mom. Jinyoung just stood there, his lips tingling and his heart soaring as he watches Mark disappear down the hall. Shaking his head, he quickly retreats back to his room. All he could think about right now was the handsome elite who just kissed him. 

There are so many questions running through his head. What did it mean for them now? Raymond has given the go ahead. Dorine doesn't seem to object and Jinyoung sure as hell wanted Mark but the question if they should crosses his mind. Would it make things awkward between them? They were basically living next door to each other. If things don't turn out well in the future, would the breakup just make things weird?

And yet, every time Mark kisses him, Jinyoung feels all the worries melt away. Mark makes him deliriously happy, in a way that no one ever made him feel before. Mark makes him feel understood. After so long of trying to hide the fact that he was gay, he finally met someone who felt the same. Finally met someone who he was attracted to. Not only that but was also attracted to him. How damn lucky Jinyoung was with everything so far, he could only be grateful for these.

Jinyoung then remembers the conversation he had with Mark a week ago. About how if things were different, would he want to date the elite. The answer he has given was without any hesitation yet he wonders why he was overthinking now. Life has given him the opportunity and here he was thinking if he wanted take it. 

A knock on his door stirs him from his thoughts. Jinyoung turns to see Mark peek his head in. "Hey." Mark calls out.

"Hey. Come on in." Jinyoung invites Mark, walking over to the couch and having a seat then crossing his legs underneath him. Mark enters, closing the door behind him as he makes his way over to the couch and choosing a seat two spaces away from Jinyoung. He raises an eyebrow at the obvious distance Mark has put between them, almost chuckling at the other's almost-bipolar attitudes. One minute the elite's forward and kissing Jinyoung. Then another minute, suddenly he's being shy. "So you wanted to talk?" Jinyoung asks.

"Yeah... I mean we should, shouldn't we?" Mark replies, confused also on how to move forward with this. 

"I guess. How did the meeting with your mom go?" Jinyoung starts. Mark smirks, the corner of his mouth curling into a smile as he stares at the floor. Jinyoung could only sigh at how handsome as simple as smirking made Mark at that moment.

"Better than I had thought. She said and I quote, 'you do know how to pick them'. Can't help but agree with that." Mark answers, looking up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung, on the other hand, finds himself blushing at Dorine's statement. 

"So what happens now?" Jinyoung asks, fidgeting in his seat.

"What do you want to happen?" Mark asks him back, still staring back at Jinyoung's eyes.

"Well..." Jinyoung starts, moving closer to Mark so he was sitting next to him. "I know that I enjoy your company and I definitely enjoy the kisses you give me every now and then."

"Oh?" Mark utters, blushing. 

"So, Mr. Psychologist, what do you make of that?" Jinyoung softly says, looking at Mark and waiting for him to make the next move. 

"I think you want me to kiss you right now." Mark guesses.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jinyoung says, moving a hand up to Mark's face, tracing his fingers over the other's cheek then circling to the back of his neck. He feels Mark move closer as the elite brings their faces closer, closing the gap between them. When their lips touched, it was like the first time all over again. If he wasn't sitting down, Jinyoung knows his knees would have buckled. The kiss sending waves of euphoria through him. This time is different though, not rushed or intense, more of a slow and sensual kiss. But oh did it turn Jinyoung on. 

He relaxes into the kiss, moving his other hand to Mark's hair, weaving his fingers through the strands. Mark's hands, in turn, move from their positions by his sides, one resting on Jinyoung's thigh while the other rests against his waist. Deepening the kiss, Jinyoung opens his mouth, darting his tongue out to lick at Mark's lips to which the other responded by parting his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance as they wrestle, tasting each other in the process. 

Finally, Jinyoung breaks away to catch his breath, his heart racing. Mark too was panting from the intense make out session. As Jinyoung stares into Mark's eyes, for once he allows himself to drown in them, taking in their brown appearance. He could see the lust in them, much like what he feels himself but he could also see something else, fatigue. Unlike him who has been lazing around all day, Mark has been out the whole day and is clearly tired, although he doesn't mention it. 

"You're tired." Jinyoung voices. 

"No, it's fine." Mark denies, about to move in for a second kiss when Jinyoung puts a finger to the other's lips, stopping him from moving further. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I'm not going anywhere. You should sleep first." Jinyoung emphasizes. Knowing that there was no use in arguing, Mark drops his head in defeat. He knows that he was tired too but he also wanted Jinyoung so badly that sleep almost became a second priority. "Come on." Jinyoung stands, pulling Mark with him as the former makes his way to the bed. Mark becomes shocked when he sees Jinyoung pulling the shirt he had on off. After removing his shirt, Jinyoung slides in the covers of the bed and motions for Mark to hop in. Without a second thought, Mark follows, removing his shirt too before climbing in as Jinyoung pulls the covers over them. Mark gets himself comfortable, pulling Jinyoung to his chest and spooning the other man. 

"I'm afraid that I'll wake up tomorrow and find out this has all been a dream." Mark drowsily mumbles, nuzzling the back of Jinyoung's neck. 

"A dream come true." Jinyoung whispers as they both fall asleep, Jinyoung cozily wrapped in Mark's arms.


	6. Moving Forward with You

A light jab into his side woke Jinyoung up from his sleep. Blinking a few times, he lets his eyes adjust as his vision came into focus. He brings his wrist up, looking at the digital display of his BIC and noting that it was eight in the morning. A small snore brings his attention to Mark who was still deep in sleep beside him, suddenly remembering everything that has happened the night before. A smile crosses Jinyoung's features, happy that the previous day had not been some weird dream concocted by his delusional mind. 

Jinyoung turns over, staring at Mark as the elite slept. Jinyoung's eyes traced the bridge of Mark's nose down to his lips, which were currently parted slightly as the elite snored lightly. Jinyoung smiles again, thinking how cute the other's soft snore was. It wasn't obscenely loud but it wasn't inaudible either. But somehow, it just reminded Jinyoung that the elite in front of him was still human. His gaze travels upwards, seeing Mark's closed eyes moving slightly behind his lids, probably dreaming. The elite's hair was also messy, a contrast to the always neatly styled hair Mark always sported. 

Jinyoung just laid there, admiring the handsome elite as he slept. A part of him felt like a creep, watching someone while they slept, but the other part took it as appreciating a fine specimen when you could, very much like appreciating an artpiece in a museum. Jinyoung sighs in content as he carefully drapes an arm across Mark's chest, careful not to wake the other up, feeling the smooth expanse of Mark's skin there. Closing his eyes, Jinyoung rested his head next to Mark's shoulder just enough for his forehead to touch the elite's cheek. 

All the while, Mark remained asleep throughout and Jinyoung just simply took his time to enjoy the other's presence. Suddenly getting to be able to do this gave Jinyoung a newfound appreciation for the little things like that, spending a quiet morning in each other's arms. As he lays there, a thought crosses his mind. Even before all this, Jinyoung knows for himself that he liked Mark but suddenly after everything that has happened, he started to see something he didn't even consider before. A future. He knows if things continued like this, it would only be a matter of time before he falls for Mark. Jinyoung feels his heart flutter at the thought.

At that point, Mark suddenly jerked awake. Jinyoung shot his eyes open at the unexpected movement to see Mark looking around somewhat dazed. 

"Hey... are you alright?" Jinyoung asks, making Mark turn his attention towards him. The elite takes a moment to get his bearings before shaking his head. 

"Yeah. I just had one of those falling dreams." Mark amusingly answers, bringing a hand up to Jinyoung's face. "I guess yesterday wasn't a dream after all." Mark adds, caressing the other's cheek gently with his thumb.

"I guess not." Jinyoung replies, smiling his eye whiskers at Mark. 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your smile?" Mark says, eyeing him with a fond look.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Tuan?" Jinyoung jokingly replies but on the inside, he was gushing at the intimate gesture by Mark.

"I guess I am." Mark smirks, bringing his lips forward to capture Jinyoung's in a sweet kiss. Jinyoung can only smile into the kiss, feeling his happiness bubbling over. Breaking the kiss, Mark looks into Jinyoung's eyes. "So I'm assuming it's working?" Mark jokes.

"If you're talking about the flirting, of course it is." Jinyoung answers, bringing their lips together once again. Feeling the sexual tension building between them, the kisses became less sweet but hungrier. Mark nips the other's lips to which Jinyoung moaned to in response. With the opportunity of Jinyoung moaning, Mark slips his tongue inside Jinyoung, licking and tasting the inside of Jinyoung's mouth then settling on the other's tongue. As their kiss went on, both were moaning at the sensation of having to do this with the other. Feeling bold, Mark broke from the kiss then trailed his way down Jinyoung's jawline, peppering the other's skin with soft kisses then coming to a stop just below Jinyoung's ear. By this time, Jinyoung was starting to swell in his pants, something that Mark made no pretense of not knowing, palming Jinyoung through the fabric of his pajama pants. "Shall we continue what we started yesterday?" Mark pants, out of breath with the pace of their heated session.

Mark's sultry whisper set Jinyoung's lust ablaze, immediately pushing Mark onto his back, straddling him in a swift move. He dips down, bringing his lips back to Mark's, sucking on the elite's lip. All the pent-up sexual tension was oozing from his pores and Jinyoung needed Mark with every fiber of his being. Laying his chest against Mark's, Jinyoung tries to increase the amount of skin to skin contact they both have but somehow knowing that it was never going to be enough. He wanted, needed, more. 

"You make me so hot." Jinyoung breathes out before attacking Mark's lips once more, making Mark moan in the process. The kisses grew more intense and passionate again as Mark started reciprocating, matching Jinyoung's intensity with his own. Jinyoung feels his desire grow when he felt Mark's bulge rub against his own, urging him on. Mark's hand travels to Jinyoung's back, running over the warm skin. His other free hand dips beneath Jinyoung's pant waist, snaking down to grab a globe of Jinyoung's plump ass, making Jinyoung moan into their kisses. "I have never done this before." Jinyoung breathes out.

"Neither have I. We'll play it by ear then?" Mark asks, the look in his eyes so full of lust and longing that it caused goosebumps to erupt all over Jinyoung's skin. 

"Sounds good to me." Jinyoung replies. Taking Mark's words literally, Jinyoung dives for the elite's ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. Mark obviously liked it, judging from the hip thrusts he did with every nibble of Jinyoung on his skin. It was strange to Jinyoung though, knowing that neither of them had any prior experience before this, they seem to be able to piece together what would feel good. Maybe it was just their basic human instinct for procreation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Feeling like he was a little too close to the edge and not wanting the feeling and experience to end just yet, Mark musters the strength he could to push Jinyoung off of him, instead climbing over him. He smirks down at Jinyoung, pleased at how the dominant role has been switched. It somehow did make him feel in control, hovering over Jinyoung like that and he sure as hell wanted to do to Jinyoung what the other did to him. 

Mark dives for Jinyoung's nipple, which was hard due to his own arousal. He lightly bit on the nub, flicking it ever so often with his tongue. Each time making Jinyoung buck his hips in ecstasy. Mark smiles, making sure to store every part that made Jinyoung tick in his brain. He wanted, needed, to make Jinyoung high with pleasure. "I want you so much, you don't even know." Mark breathes out after nipping on Jinyoung's other nipple.

"I think I do... and trust me, I want you just as badly." Jinyoung pants, pulling Mark back up to his eye level. As their eyes locked, the world around them seem to fall away. Their stares are so intense, it seemed like nothing would be able to pry them apart. Jinyoung's hand snakes down along Mark's body, feeling the elite's trimmed muscles then sliding over the tent in Mark's trousers. A light squeeze from Jinyoung was enough to break their intense staring, Mark's body immediately going weak at the touch of the other on his manhood.

Mark rests his head down onto Jinyoung, resuming his kisses, sucking and nibbling on Jinyoung's lips which only spurred Jinyoung further. Through the soft fabric of Mark's pants, Jinyoung continued gently cupping Mark's well endowed bulge, making Mark moan at the other's ministrations. Eventually, Jinyoung's hand makes its way underneath Mark's pant waist, the former's fingers wrapping around the thick piece of meat residing inside the latter's pants. 

"I want you to fuck me." Jinyoung whispers, just barely audible while still slowly stroking Mark's hard cock.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask." Mark smirks at that, immediately trailing down and getting to work on removing Jinyoung's pajama pants. It took no more than a few seconds and Jinyoung was stark naked in front of Mark. Mark notices Jinyoung's growing blush as his eyes focused on the latter's hard cock. "Oh you look better than I could have ever imagined..." Mark says, almost drooling with a crazy look in his eyes. Lust has definitely taken over him. "Maybe you should be the one to fuck me." Mark jokes, making Jinyoung squirm due to his antics.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I don't fucking care Mark. Just pick one damn it. I just need to feel you... now." Jinyoung cries out. He really couldn't be bothered who topped first. He just wanted something to happen and quick. Jinyoung can't control himself anymore and just wants to lose in the feeling of the heat and ecstasy being with Mark brings him at the moment.

"So impatient. I like it." Mark smirks, dropping down and giving Jinyoung's dick a slow lick from the base all the way to the tip. Jinyoung moans and shudders in ecstasy when Mark's tongue circles his head, teasing the slit and tasting his precum, which was generously leaking out of him. Before he could tell what was happening next, he feels Mark's tongue drop to his hole, rimming him and loosening him up. Jinyoung could only close his eyes and grip the sheets around him as Mark continues his ministrations, now feeling the other's fingers loosening him aside from Mark's tongue. He was really about to cum from just that but Jinyoung held on. Oh boy did he hold on just to prolong the euphoria. 

Finally feeling that he's been eased and loosened up enough, Jinyoung opens his eyes. "Seriously Mark... I can't hold out much longer. I need you right now." Jinyoung chokes out, straining to hold back his fast approaching orgasm. He sees Mark smile, pulling away, positioning himself by Jinyoung's entrance then wraping Jinyoung's legs around his waist. Jinyoung felt Mark's bulbous head at his rim as the elite slowly pushes in. A combination of lust and fantastic prepping had Jinyoung so ready that Mark slipped in easily. STDs were non-existent on Selene so condoms were not really needed. Jinyoung felt slight discomfort but for the most part, all he really felt was the fullness. Jinyoung squeezes his ass muscles, trying to take in more of Mark, who probably sensed what Jinyoung wanted and pushed further in. 

Mark makes an attempt to wrap his hand around Jinyoung's leaking hard-on but Jinyoung swats the other's hand away. "Don't... I'm way too close." He whispers. He sees Mark immediately nod. Jinyoung guesses that Mark too didn't want this to end so soon. Finally, Jinyoung feels Mark's pelvis against his thighs, knowing that Mark was fully inside him. He looks up at Mark and smirks, wiggling his hips ever so slightly, making Mark groan in pleasure at the delicious friction.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"God Jinyoung. Your ass is perfect. This is the most heavenly sensation I've ever felt in my life." Mark moans, moving his hips slowly, he was really overwhelmed by the feeling of Jinyoung's warm hole around his member, sliding out then back in. Every few seconds, Jinyoung's muscles would spasm, squeezing him in ways he never thought possible. Feeling himself reaching climax, he increases the rhythm of his thrusts. Jinyoung cries out in pleasure when Mark hit his prostate, sending wave after wave of euphoria coursing though his veins. 

  
"Oh god... I'm close." Mark whimpers, slamming himself into Jinyoung. Jinyoung took the cue, wrapping his fingers around his dick and pumping himself in time with Mark's thrusts. Mark sees all of this and moans at the erotic image in front of him. He sees Jinyoung manage a few pumps before the other's orgasm hit. Spurting thick ropes of semen across his and Mark's body, Mark hungrily watched Jinyoung ride out the blissful sensations of an intense orgasm. His clenched muscles sending Mark over the edge as well, filling Jinyoung with his hot seed. 

Mark pants as he strains holding himself over Jinyoung, his chest rising and falling to his deep breaths. He looks at Jinyoung underneath him, seeing the other's eyes closed as he tries catching his breath as well. Bringing a finger across Jinyoung's chest, Mark scoops up some of Jinyoung's cum, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. "Sweet." Mark hums, savoring the taste.

"You're disgusting." Jinyoung laughs as he pushes Mark off him. Mark falls to his side, staring at the ceiling, still recovering from the climax he has just experienced. "I take it you enjoyed that?" Jinyoung playfully remarks, eyeing him as he turns his head towards Mark.

"Don't sass me mister." Mark laughs, moving to rest his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. Before Jinyoung could say anything else, Mark's BIC started beeping. "Oh come on, can't I get a break?" Mark complains, seeing Jaebeom's name on the screen. For a moment, he contemplates ignoring the call but then decides to be polite, bringing his wrist up and swiping across the screen. "What's up JB?"

"Hey Mark. I would just like to confirm if you're coming down to the hospital later." The deep voice sounded from the little device's speakers. 

"Yeah. I'll be there. I want to get this project done with." Mark replies. In his mind thinking that the sooner he got done with the project, the less time he had to have contact with Jaebeom. 

"Are you okay? You sound a little winded." Jaebeom asks, making Mark shoot Jinyoung a mischievous look. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got done with an intense workout." Mark answers, smirking and wiggling his eyebrow suggestively at Jinyoung. Jinyoung can't help but chuckle at the elite but quickly swallowed it, not wanting Jaebeom to hear him over the BIC. 

"Is someone with you?" Jaebeom contiues with his interrogation. 

"No." 

"Oh... I could've sworn... nevermind. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah sure." Mark hangs up the call, turning to look at Jinyoung. "Could you have laughed any louder?" He sarcastically asks Jinyoung.

"It was nothing more than a slight chuckle. I'm surprised he even heard it." Jinyoung defends, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Well... he does seem to manage evolving his characteristics that are advantageous to his snooping abilities. The guy's a little too nosey for his own good." Mark says. 

"He's really that bad huh?" Jinyoung asks.

"You have no idea. So, what are your plans for today? You know, besides have the best sex of your life." Mark amusingly says.

"Don't flatter yourself Mark. And I don't know. Raymond didn't tell me anything. Not surprising considering the events that transpired last night." Jinyoung answers, not taking the elite's bait. 

"Well... we should get cleaned up." Mark says, giving Jinyoung a quick peck on the lips. "Unless you want to go for round two?" Mark offers. He sees Jinyoung raise an eyebrow of his, probably bewildered at Mark's comment. 

"Whoa there... I know you were made perfect and everything, but us normal people can't recover that quickly. Especially not after a first round like that." Jinyoung haughtily replies, making Mark chuckle.

"So you did like it." Mark smirks, like the fact wasn't known. He was feeling good with himself, give him some slack.

"Like you didn't know that." Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

"Oh I knew it... but as I have said before, it's always nice to hear it too." Mark smiles cheekily up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung relents then chuckles, putting his palm across Mark's face and lightly pushing it away. 

"Come on perfect boy... let's go shower." Jinyoung invites, climbing out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. 

"Don't have to ask me twice." Mark enthusiastically follows, all but throwing himself out of bed. Coming up behind Jinyoung, he wraps his arms around the other man, lifting him just enough that his feet left the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung chuckles but otherwise lets Mark do what he wanted to. Jinyoung couldn't escape even if he tried which delighted Mark all the same. 

"What does it look like I'm doing dumbass? I'm carrying you to the shower." Mark answers matter-of-factly as he carries Jinyoung into the large shower, putting him down gently. His hands moved to the shower interface, a touch screen that controlled the temperature of the water, punching one button which then caused water to shoot from the showerhead. 

Turning to face Jinyoung, Mark smiles, seeing as the water trickle down Jinyoung's body. He moves one hand up, running the back of it across Jinyoung's face. Wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, Jinyoung pulls Mark down to him, locking their lips together. Water fell onto Mark too, streaming down every hard muscle and smooth expanse of skin on the elite.

"Turn around." Jinyoung whispers, guiding Mark to turn so he has his back to Jinyoung. With Mark facing the other way, he feels Jinyoung hug Mark to his body, wrapping his arms around Mark's torso. Jinyoung's fingers trailing up and down his midsection, memorizing every curve. Resting his head on Mark's back, Jinyoung felt at peace for some reason, knowing that he could hold Mark like that gave him extreme satisfaction. 

"Maybe we should actually start showering before we're late?" Mark suggests, feeling happy too with Jinyoung's intimacy. 

"You do what you want... I just want to hold you." Jinyoung softly says. Mark could only smile in response at that, shaking his head lightly and his hands moving to the shower interface. Pressing a button, the water already mixed with soap, washes over them, strong with the scent of flowers. Jinyoung's wandering hands massaged the soap into Mark's skin, lathering up as he cleaned Mark. Mark's hands moved to Jinyoung's thighs, rhythmically running his hands up and down the smooth skin. All the while, Mark could feel Jinyoung's growing member pushing between his thighs. 

He turns around, lightly pushing Jinyoung against the shower wall and giving Jinyoung a passionate kiss. Mark lets his soapy hand move to Jinyoung's member, wrapping his long fingers around the flesh and pumping slow yet purposeful. Jinyoung moans into the kiss, his mind going blank with pleasure. Hands roaming each other's bodies as each tried to take in the other person in front of him. Jinyoung's fingers snaked their way down Mark's hole, slick with soap and tingling with anticipation. Brushing lightly over the elite's rosebud, Mark bucks his hips into Jinyoung, his lips never leaving the latter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Jinyoung circles his middle finger around the tight opening, feeling Mark twitch at his touch. The speed of Mark's hand on his dick has also increased, bringing him closer to a second orgasm within the hour. Mark's constant moaning only spurred Jinyoung further on, slipping the tip of his finger into the elite. 

"Oh fuck yeah." Mark exclaims, jacking Jinyoung off with renewed fervor. As both men gave in to their desires, they feel their hands moving on their own accord. Jinyoung pushing his fingers further into Mark while Mark pumps Jinyoung at increasing speeds. 

"Shit." Jinyoung exclaims, his orgasm hitting as he coated their bellies with his cum. Striking his prostate sent Mark over the edge too, sending ropes of semen splattering against their chests. The results of their intense orgasm mingling with each other. 

"So much for not being able to go for round two." Mark smirks, giving Jinyoung one last kiss. 

"Let's just say... maybe sometimes you can always give a 110%." Jinyoung smiles at Mark, catching his breath. "Now, we can shower." He adds, pushing Mark back into the water stream. 

The pair showered fast enough, soon out of the shower and drying themselves. Changing however, took slightly longer than anticipated. With both of them finding all sorts of ways to put on clothes sexily, much to the delight of the other. Think of it like stripping but in reverse. 

"It's kinda unfair though, I mean look at you. You look like a god. You just pull up your pants and it looks hot." Jinyoung says, sore that he feels like he lost their unofficial competition. 

"Don't feel bad Jinyoung. You have a delicious, luscious ass while still having good body proportions and muscle. And at least you get all of this to yourself right?" Mark comforts, motioning to his body with a triumphant smile on his face. 

"Wipe that smile off your face. Come on... lets go." Jinyoung says, walking out the room and down the stairs. He heads for Raymond's office, knowing that he would already be there like any other day. Mark follows close behind, observing Jinyoung's ass in his new form-fitting elite wear. "I can feel your eyes Mark." Jinyoung reprimands the elite, without even a glance behind. 

"I wasn't doing anything." Mark muses, playing ignorant as Jinyoung comes to a stop outside Raymond's office. The only reply Mark got was a raised eyebrow from Jinyoung, before Jinyoung proceeded to knock on the door before entering. Inside, Raymond was at his desk, speaking to someone over his BIC. Seeing Jinyoung at his door, Raymond puts a finger up, signaling for the younger to hold on. 

"Yes will do. I'll see you later." Raymond concludes, ending his BIC call. 

"So Raymond... what's the agenda for today?" Jinyoung eagerly asks. 

"Well... it seems like I have something come up which I have to attend to." Raymond's eyes travelled to his son standing by the doorway. "So Mark... I'm putting you in charge of Jinyoung today. Bring him with you to the hospital and get him acquainted with the hospital ins and outs. Brief him about the details of your project too." Raymond orders.

"Wait... you want me to mentor him?" Mark clarifies, holding out a finger to point at Jinyoung. 

"Yes. I think it's more productive than giving Jinyoung another day off, wouldn't you agree Jinyoung?" Raymond adds, looking expectantly at the younger male.

"Actually... I won't pass on another off day." Jinyoung answers, smiling innocently.

"Nice try but you're still going to the hospital. Besides, I thought you boys wouldn't mind spending more time with each other." Raymond gives both boys a mischievous look, subtly hinting the double meaning of his statement. Both boys blushed a deep crimson, embarrassed.

"Dad... just no." Mark mumbles, covering his face and turning around, heading anywhere his father wasn't. All Raymond did was laugh in reply, turning his gaze to Jinyoung.

"I think that's your cue to follow, Jinyoung." Raymond smirks. Jinyoung could only nod in response, taking his leave. "And please... try to be discreet while you're out. We don't need other people to see whatever it is the two of you do behind closed doors." Raymond adds, reminding Jinyoung of their situation. More blood rushes to Jinyoung's cheeks, making him look as red as a lobster. God, how mortifying it is to have your boyfriend's dad joke around his son and Jinyoung doing it behind closed doors. It was definitely a first for Jinyoung so he could only blush in response.

Quickening his pace, Jinyoung marches after Mark, trying his hardest to get away from Raymond's embarrassing words. "Dads." Mark utters after finally putting a safe enough distance from his father. Jinyoung shrugs his shoulders, shaking his head. "Well anyway... seems like you're in my care today then Mr. Park. Don't worry. You can just call me teacher, that will do." Mark jokes.

"Oh ha ha. If you think I'm gonna quietly be your obedient student, you've got another thing coming bud." Jinyoung rebutts.

"Well... I can always punish you later for it." Mark whispers, so close to Jinyoung's face that the elite's breath tickled the skin. Goosebumps erupted across Jinyoung's body, making him shiver slightly.

"You're worse than your father." Jinyoung says, pushing past Mark as he made his way towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast before they had to leave. The dynamics between both boys has definitely changed since just the day before, they were still trying so hard to keep their mutual attraction to each other under wraps. They no longer have to hide behind the facade but even so, nothing much has changed really. Everything was still the same, just that they now have the liberty to express what they felt. Everything, down to the occasional lighthearted insults both men threw at each other during the course of breakfast, was normal day-to-day routine.

That fact made both men happy inside even though neither of them voiced this.

Before, both of them had been scared to be who they were. In the back of their mind, seeing that if word were to get out about their orientation, their whole world would have turned upside down and inside out. Now that it was kinda out in the open and they could still behave normally, brought them insane amounts of relief and happiness.

Of course, that's not to say that everything was as it was before. There were definitely a few distinct differences here and there. One of them was the fact that both Mark and Jinyoung seemed to also be connected at one point or another when they were alone. During breakfast, their legs were intertwined under the table and during the car ride to the hospital, their hands found themselves locked together between them. In a way, it was kind of an addiction on their part and who could really blame them? It was only natural that when tempted for extended periods of time, the desire for said stimulionly grows stronger. Like hanging a tasty treat in front of an animal, always just out of reach yet still desired all the same.

But alas, like all addictions, you have to know when to stop. In their case, the public was the intervention in their little addiction. Raymond has, with right reason too, told them that it was best not to let their relationship be known to the general public and that was definitely advice they were going to heed. So when their hovercar pulls into the parking lot at the hospital, their hands finally unclasp each other, not before a quick kiss was shared between them though.

The pair made their way to the elevator, returning to their mask of colleagues rather than lovers. It wasn't difficult for them too, with almost everyone they passed by being too busy to notice them walking by, let alone notice if they had any sexual tension between them. Well all of them, except one particular elite of course. The only person to even notice their presence there.

"There you are. For a moment, I thought you weren't gonna come." Jaebeom said in his overly excited voice. 

"I said I'd be here didn't I?" Mark replies.

"Well I know that, I just... ugh nevermind." Jaebeom stops, looking past Mark and looking at Jinyoung. "Oh? Who is this? You didn't say you were bringing anyone."

"Oh right. Im Jaebeom, this is Park Jinyoung." Mark says, stepping aside and introducing us. Jinyoung extended his hand at that and smiled at the other elite before him.

"Wait... Park Jinyoung? As in indigene to elite Jinyoung?" Jaebeom asks, looking at Jinyoung in surprise. Jinyoung nods at the question, feeling a little awkward looking at his outstretched hand which Jaebeom had totally ignored. He clears his throat and slowly lowers his hand, wondering why the elite didn't shake it.

"So you know about me?" Jinyong asks, trying to dissipate the awkwardness he was feeling. 

"Well duh. You're like the hottest elite gossip right now." Jaebeom answers. In Jinyoung's mind, he finally has proof of all the stuff that Mark had told him about the guy. Jaebeom really doesn't behave like an elite that's for sure. Something that Jinyoung wasn't sure how to feel about at the moment. On one hand, it was kind of refreshing but on the other, it just made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. They stood there for a good few seconds not saying anything, simply staring at each other.

"Anyway JB... my dad's mentoring him and he's busy today, so I've been tasked to brief him on the basics." Mark interjects, sensing the awkward tension emanating off of Jinyoung and deciding it was time to bail Jinyoung out. Even though Mark was having quite a bit of enjoyment watching his boyfriend squirm. He shoots a small smirk at Jinyoung and Jinyoung immediately got what was running through Mark's mind. Jinyoung narrows his eyes at the elite, silently scolding him.

"Ah well before you do that, we need to discuss something about the project." Jaebeom says, turning on his heels to which the other two follow behind.

"I swear I'll hurt you so bad later." Jinyoung whisper-threats to Mark. He couldn't believe that Mark was enjoying the awkwardness Jinyoung was feeling awhile ago.

"I'll hold you to that." Mark whispers back, winking and making another blush creep onto Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung couldn't really help it with the elite's perfectly handsome face. Mark was cheeky indeed but, Jinyoung would always marvel at how good the other male looked.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Jaebeom asks, turning his head back just enough to glance behind while still seeing his way forward in his peripheral vision.

"Nothing." Both men answer simultaneously, subtlely putting a tad bit of distance between them.

Mark didn't notice but Jinyoung did. The slightly suspicious glint in Jaebeom's eyes as he looked at them. Jinyoung pretended that he didn't notice, taking in his surroundings in an attempt to appear nonchalant. Jaebeom turned back to face forward but Jinyoung could tell he knew something was up. Turning to Mark, Jinyoung motions to Jaebeom with his head, silently conveying to him about his suspicions to the two of them. Mark's head moved to Jaebeom, before turning back to Jinyoung.

'Really?' Mark mouths, obviously missing the look that Jaebeom had given them.

'Looked like it.' Jinyoung mouths back. Mark nods slowly and slowly drifts slightly further away from Jinyoung. Through Mark's reaction, Jinyoung only now realized that they have been standing a little too close together. He sighs and shakes his head, continuing following Jaebeom. So much for not making it transparent outside.

Leading them to a quiet room, Jaebeom stops and turns, all the while going on about the details of the project to Mark. Every few seconds, his eyes would dart to Jinyoung for a split second before returning to Mark. This detail wasn't lost on either of them and nerves definitely started to act up, not only in Jinyoung but Mark as well. What bothered them the most was not the fact that Jaebeom suspected something but that they didn't know what it was he suspected. Jaebeom could suspect that Jinyoung was a robot for all they cared, as long as it didn't involve them being in a relationship.

Jaebeom's lack of subtlety didn't add any sense of security whatsoever, what with his shifty eyes. The drastic change in his behavior didn't seem to be a coincidence either. Mark was used to him being an annoying, overly peppy guy but the quiet, contemplating male before him was something that threw Mark off on so many levels. You could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

Eventually, Jinyoung turns to the cabinet located within the room. Anything to keep his attention off Jaebeom, who was really making him a nervous wreck. Picking up a book from the cabinet, he flips through the pages but didn't take in anything of what it was about. His brain fretting too much over the male elite a few feet away from him.

Unable to be in the same room any longer, Jinyoung had to excuse himself. He needs to leave to try and compose himself. Mark clearly notices everything too but he seemed a lot better at keeping himself in check. "Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." Jinyoung says, leaving the room before anyone else could so much as utter a word in reply. 

Exiting the room brought immediate relief to Jinyoung. No longer feeling so suffocated in the tense environment but everything wasn't fine and dandy just yet. Feeling better, yes, but still not good enough to function properly. Swiftly swerving in and out of the various hospital staff, Jinyoung makes his way to the nearest bathroom. Entering to find that, to his relief, it was empty.

Taking deep breaths, he forces himself to calm down as he supported himself against the sink. Continuously rationalizing in his mind that there was no way Jaebeom could know anything. There was absolutely no way. But then again, what else would the other elite be suspecting. Paranoia dominated Jinyoung's being, constantly telling him that, yes, Jaebeom knows and he was going to do something to ruin everything. He was going to tell everyone and then life would definitely change.

The splash of cold water against his face helped knock these thoughts from Jinyoung's head however. He needed to think logically and being paranoid wasn't helping him one bit. There was no point in fretting so much. Part of him suddenly wonders if it was so bad if it got out. I mean sure Raymond said it was best to keep it under wraps but if it managed to slip out, Jinyoung wonders if it would actually be as bad as Raymond envisioned it to be. Of course, Jinyoung doesn't know the answer to that. No one did because as far as he knew, nothing like this had been documented thus far throughout the history of Selene. 

Still, Jinyoung had every right to panic, even if just a little. He has just been given something that he had never thought was never even a possibility, let alone achievable. He has Mark and at least at Helios Grove, could fully and wholeheartedly be who he is. Suddenly, one appearance in public with each other and already something was going wrong. It was enough to make anyone paranoid, let alone someone as Jinyoung who was still trying to fit into this new lifestyle of being elite. 

"Calm yourself Park. It's nothing." Jinyoung says to himself almost as a mantra, as he looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Smoothing his hair back, Jinyoung takes one last deep breath and sighs on the exhale. Shaking whatever bad thoughts from his head, he straightens up and marches out of the bathroom.

Jinyoung takes his time making his way back to the room though. Sure, he felt better and had put away those thoughts momentarily but he didn't have to torture himself longer than what was necessary. Jinyoung walked past nurses, dressed in the uniform he was so used to seeing, his own mother coming home many days still wearing it. No one pays him any mind, simply going about their own business and it calmed Jinyoung even further.

Maybe it was just Jaebeom being his nosey self. If you spent so much time being obsessed with other people's business, you just grew sensitive to it and maybe that's why Jaebeom was being so suspicious about them. It wasn't that they were obvious or careless about the whole situation. At least that was what Jinyoung consoled himself in his mind. Jinyoung counted himself lucky, since mind reading was not a trait possessed by elites.

Feeling a whole lot better than he was just minutes before, Jinyoung stops at the door he barged out of a few moments earlier. His hand was already on the handle, about to enter when a voice stops him.

"Jinyoung?" A female voice calls out. Jinyoung turns towards the familiar voice, silently cursing the odds. So much for not meeting anyone who could read his mind, Jinyoung had to bump into the one person who could. 

"Hi Mom."


	7. A Bumpy Road Ahead

As Jinyoung stands there, hand on the doorknob, staring at his mother just a few feet away, he doesn't know what to feel. A part of him was glad to see his mother, definitely missing his parents a little since the moment he had left for elite life, but the other part wanted nothing more than to run for the hills. Being his mother, Suzy always had an uncanny ability to read what Jinyoung was thinking and feeling. A trait which made her a great parent in Jinyoung's eyes. But as of that moment, it is nothing more than a skill that Jinyoung wishes she never possessed in the first place. 

"Hi Mom." Jinyoung greets her, putting on the most genuine smile he could muster even with the internal turmoil of meeting his mom. "What are you doing here?" He adds questioningly, knowing immediately what a stupid question it was. Goes to show that Jinyoung is incapable of having logical thoughts during moments of mental distress.

"I work here remember? I should be the one asking you that question." Suzy answers back, raising an eyebrow at her son. 

"Right. Well um... I'm here for training purposes." Jinyoung replies, walking over to his mother to hug her for a bit. Even though he's dreading over this meeting, Jinyoung really did miss his mother, especially her warmth.

"Ah! My elite son doing what he needs to do." She smiles proudly at Jinyoung, doing the usual motherly inspection of her kid. "Look at you... looking so sharp in your new clothes." She coos, clasping her hands on Jinyoung's shoulder as she gave him a once over. Jinyoung could only revel in the feeling. He always did love it when his parents expressed their pride and amazement for him.

"Mom, stop it. You're embarassing me." Jinyoung laughs, though he was gushing inside. "How's everything back home? How's Dad?" Jinyoung adds, redirecting the topic so his mom won't fuss over him and his elite-looking appearance any longer.

"Everything is just fine hun. The house is a little quiet since you left but nothing we can't handle. What about you? Everything going well with this whole elite thing?" His mom asks, looking worriedly at Jinyoung.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Everything's been well so far. Raymond and the others have really helped me throughout this difficult transition. And knowing that you and Dad are supporting me on this, I really can't ask for anything better." Jinyoung honestly replies, though leaving out all the ups and downs that he has experienced since moving into Helios Grove. All of which had to do with the elite currently standing in the other room. 

"That's really good to hear." She says, wrapping her arms around Jinyoung as she hugged him tight. "I've missed you so much Nyoung."

"Me too Mom." Jinyoung smiles through the exchange, returning the warm embrace of his mother. 

"Okay. So I'll just head down to the systems' mainframe and get this done. If you'll go input the codes into the hospital records, everything should be up and running by today." Jinyoung hears Mark's voice fill the hallway as the elite exits the room he was just in moments ago, Jaebeom quick at his heels. 

"Yeah no problem. I can't wait to get this over with." Jaebeom beams in his overly excited tone. 

Jinyoung turns to them as he was coming out of his embrace with his mother, just in time to see Mark looking in his direction.

"Oh! Just who I wanted to see. Suzy, can you get me the files labeled HS-121 on my desk and bring it to the records room? Thanks." Jaebeom orders, turning even before waiting for a reply and strides down the hall.

"Sure." Suzy replies, a little too late as Jaebeom has already disappeared around the corner.

"Does he always talk to you like that?" Jinyoung asks his mother, his brows furrowed at what he just witnessed.

"Nah. He is actually a pretty nice boy. Just a little aloof sometimes. Don't worry about it." His mother reassures him.

"You sure Mom? Because..." Jinyoung starts but was cut off by his mother quickly.

"Jinyoung, it's fine. I can take care of myself." She smiles. Her eyes moved a little, looking past Jinyoung just behind him. Jinyoung turns, seeing Mark standing there with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Oh right. Um... Mom this is Mark. He's the son of the elite mentoring me. Mark, this is my mother." Jinyoung introduces, motioning for Mark to come closer to which the elite obliged to.

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Park." Mark greets, stretching out his hand to which Suzy graciously returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you too but I've got to say, I've never heard an elite call me Mrs. Park before." She says, surprised by the greeting. As an indigene working in a hospital that was frequented by many elites, she has always been addressed by her first name. On the other hand, indigenes were required to address elites by their last name preceded by an honorific. Just another example of the difference in social classes on Selene.

"Well, manners maketh man." Mark explains, making Suzy give the elite an approving nod.

"Well then, how should I address you then?" Suzy asks.

"Mark will be just fine Ma'am." Mark answers, still smiling gloriously.

"Mark here doesn't believe in the distinction between social classes Mom." Jinyoung explains to his mother who is clearly growing confused yet amazed at her exchange with the elite.

"Well it's not everyday I get surprised by an elite. So congratulations Mark." She says, smiling warmly at Mark. "But I should really get those files for Mr. Im. Do excuse me fine gents." She smiles at the both of them before turning to head to get the documents asked of her.

"Sure Mom... I'll talk to you later." Jinyoung shouts to his retreating mother. 

"I like her. She reminds me of you." Mark says when Suzy's out of earshot. 

"Oh you have absolutely no idea. She's more opinionated than I am." Jinyoung says, turning as Mark directs him down the hallways. "Anyway, I'm relieved she didn't start giving me the shifty eyes that Jaebeom had been giving us all day." Jinyoung adds.

"You noticed that too huh?"

"How could anyone not? The guy isn't very good in the art of subtlety." Jinyoung sarcastically quips to which Mark let out a laugh. "Can't say that I'm not a little worried though." He adds worryingly.

"A little? You practically left the room before you had a panic attack about it." Mark smirks. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm not as good as you in keeping my emotions in check, Mr. Psychology." Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "And don't act like you're not a little bit worried about Jaebeom."

"Okay fine. I am a little on edge about the whole thing too, but what can we do besides pray that he can keep his mouth shut. That is asking a lot when it comes to Jaebeom, need I remind you." Mark replies. And for the first time that day, Jinyoung could really tell that Mark was indeed genuinely worried too, although the elite was a lot better at hiding it.

Jinyoung just shrugs his shoulders, dismissing the subject as the pair made their way through the hallways of the hospital on their route to the server room. "You know, all this talk about this project and I don't even really know what it's about?" Jinyoung queries as they entered the room which was cramped with computer hardware from the floor up to the ceiling. Column after column of electronics, with little wiring leading from one module to the next, lined the huge room. Little blinking lights shined through the dimly lit room and the humming sound of small fans in the servers filled the somewhat silent space. 

"The hospital is putting in place a new droid system which complements the human elements of the hospital. These droids would have excess to the vitals of all the patients as well as serve as an assistant to the nurses here. In doing so, we hope to achieve a much shorter ward time and increase patient satisfaction." Mark recites from memory, the lights in the room brightening with the entry of two new occupants. 

"Wait... but aren't the nurses already capable of doing that?" Jinyoung asks, recalling that all nurses of duty carried around a tablet with all their respective patients' vitals and records. 

"Yes, but a human can only focus on so many things at a time. The droid however, is programmed to not only alert when a patient has any critical vitals but also even predict it. That's where Jaebeom comes in." Mark adds.

"You need to elaborate a little more for me."

"You see... his father created the vital monitoring software in our BICs and by extension, helped with the development of the hospital's healthcare network. Jaebeom, being his son of course, is able to have excess to the vitals of every single Selenian. Unlike the nurses who only have excess to the patients currently warded in the hospital. Basically, he is one of the few people who are authorized to program anything into this system, hence why he's here. It doesn't hurt that he's a doctor too."

"It's hard to imagine someone like Jaebeom having such a huge responsibility. From the way he acts, you'd think that the only thing he is responsible for is his hair." Jinyoung marvels, making Mark chuckle as the elite sat down at a desk in the far right of the room, the interface immediately coming up in front of him. 

"As for me, I'm here to program the droids to function in the way they're intended to. You know... fine tuning their AI and stuff. Basically, I handle the electronic and programming stuff while Jaebeom handles the medical stuff." Mark mentions as his fingers worked like lightning over the touchscreen interface, opening lines of code and tweaking them before switching over to another.

"You know... I know elites are like super geniuses and stuff but seriously, how am I supposed to be like you guys?" Jinyoung sighs in frustration. Sure, he has been learning more and more each day about the runnings and politics of Selene. And he hasn't even settled on a particular specialization yet, but he felt like this was just too much for him to accomplish, much less handle it. He wasn't genetically gifted and he didn't have the years of training that all elites had. Sometimes, it felt like the task was just too much for someone like him. 

Throughout the whole time Jinyoung has known Mark, Raymond or any other elite for that matter, he has never seen any of them work in an immersive environment like this. It was always more of general stuff and elite etiquette and all that. Seeing Mark, even Jaebeom, with their minds on the project and the scary efficiency that they carried out their tasks, Jinyoung wonders if he could ever hope to reach the same level as them. 

"Is something on your mind?" Mark utters as he continued his work on the server, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

"I'm just wondering if I made the right decision. Becoming elite that is." Jinyoung mumbles and immediately, Mark stops his work and looks at Jinyoung.

"Why would you think that?" Mark questions.

"It's just that sometimes I feel so... inadequate." Jinyoung softly answers, his hand immediately touching his right ear when he feels stressed, nervous or happy. At those words, Mark gets up and walks over to Jinyoung, hugging him tight in his arms. 

"Don't say that. You're here for a reason. The test definitely thought so, and so do I. So don't question and doubt yourself, okay?" Mark gently says, placing a kiss on Jinyoung's forehead. "If you didn't become elite, I wouldn't be here with you now, holding you like this. If you didn't become elite, I would still be hiding behind a facade. If you didn't become elite, I wouldn't be happy, like I am whenever I'm with you. So don't discount yourself. Because to me, you becoming elite was the best thing to ever happen to me." Mark adds, looking at Jinyoung's brown eyes softly. Jinyoung felt his whole being becoming lighter through the elite's words. Even if there were grueling tasks ahead of Jinyoung by becoming elite, he now knows that there's already someone who appreciates him being one, no matter how novice he was of being elite at the moment.

"Thanks Mark." Jinyoung gratefully says as he placed his head in the crook of Mark's neck, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. 

"It will take time Jinyoung. You became elite only two weeks ago. No one, not my dad, not me, is pushing you to become a full fledge elite in this short amount of time. The elite community is still reeling from the fact that an indigene could even be eligible for elite status. Let alone being integrated immediately into our life. So don't stress yourself out by this okay? We're all here to support you. I'll be by your side every step of the way." Mark adds, rubbing soothing strokes on Jinyoung's back then kissing his cheek once. 

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Jinyoung eases out of the hug yet still holding Mark in close proximity, returning the smile Mark gave him. Mark was about to lean towards Jinyoung for a kiss when the room door suddenly opens, both boys jumping away from each other as a nurse entered, holding a file in her hand. 

"Mr. Tuan, Mr. Im told me to get this delivered to you. He said that you have to input these into the system to allow the droids to access the medical record system." She said calmly, obviously not noticing the awkward tension between the two men standing in front of her. 

"Right... thank you." Mark thanks her, collecting the file as the nurse turned and exited the room. 

"Maybe that's a sign that you should get back to work." Jinyoung informs the elite, sighing in relief. 

"Maybe." Mark chuckles, returning to his position at the desk.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The rest of the afternoon flew by as Jinyoung watched Mark go about his work. Once in a while, Mark would distract himself from the project long enough to explain a facet of the hospital to Jinyoung. Jinyoung managed to catch lunch with his mother too and although Mark wanted very much to join Jinyoung, Jaebeom had other plans for him, pulling him away from the opportunity. 

Throughout their lunch, Suzy threw question after question to Jinyoung regarding his new life as an elite, delving into detail about Raymond and Mark. Raymond, Jinyoung had no problem talking about, as with any other facet of his new elite life, but whenever Suzy veered the conversation to Mark, Jinyoung would say a couple of lines before quickly changing the subject. He didn't even realize he was doing it, subconsciously trying to avoid any conversation to do with Mark for fear that Jinyoung would let something slip that he shouldn't. The transitions were natural enough that any normal person wouldn't have realized it, but this wasn't any ordinary person. Jinyoung was talking to his mother and Suzy could tell that her son wasn't being completely truthful with her, although she didn't let it on just yet. 

After lunch, Jinyoung met back up with Mark with his mother by his side. 

"So what time do you get off work today Mom?" Jinyoung asks his mother. 

"In about two hours." She answers. Jinyoung mulls about it for a while, thinking that he hasn't seen his father in a while and would have loved to see him as of the moment. Jinyoung excuses himself to his mother and walks up to Mark. 

"Hey Mark? Do you mind if we send my mom home today? She'll get off work in around two hours and I kind of wanna see my dad too." Jinyoung asks. 

"Yeah sure. No problem... we'll probably be done at that time too so why not." Mark answers, smiling. 

"Thanks Mark." Jinyoung replies, returning to his mother. "Hey Mom? You can hitch a ride with us once you're done."

"Oh Nyoung... you don't have to. I don't want to impose on you or Mark." Suzy explains.

"It's fine Mom. I've been meaning to see Dad anyway. Besides, Mark has given me the go ahead." Jinyoung slyly smiles, knowing that he already has won the exchange with his mother.

"I guess I don't see a point in arguing about this any further." Suzy concedes, chuckling at her son. 

"Yep. So I'll call you when we're done?" Jinyoung clarifies.

"Yeah okay. See you later." Suzy replies as Jinyoung turned around and returned to Mark. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The next two hours were spent finalizing everything on the droids. They fired them up and tested them a little in the wards and they seemed to be going without so much as a hitch. Some of the nurses even seemed a little impressed at how well the droids were able to keep up, particularly in the emergency ward. Jaebeom, of course was bouncing around in glee, happy to see the fruits of their labor come to fruition. Mark in contrast, expressed his happiness in a more subtle and professional manner. Of course that only left Jinyoung, feeling somewhat in awe.

"And that's a wrap people." Jaebeom beams, turning to Mark.

"Well, it's been a somewhat bumpy ride but I'm glad that it's done." Mark says. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at Mark, knowing that what he really wanted to say was probably 'I'm glad I don't have to work with you anymore'. Mark notices the look too and gave Jinyoung a slight smirk.

"And not to mention that Jinyoung here, got to enjoy this momentous occasion. Isn't that right Jinyoung?" Jaebeom smirks, looking expectantly at Jinyoung to which he gave a polite affirmation. However, even Jinyoung could hear the slight undertone of Jaebeom's voice. Apparently, he hasn't given up on his suspicions and has even decided to be slightly more brazen and forward about it, obviously trying to hint at something from his choice of words. When Mark says nothing in reply, Jaebeom simply smiles innocently. "Well then, I guess we're done here. I'll take my leave. Bye Mark. See you around Jinyoung." Jaebeom offers his farewell, turning gracefully. Not even attempting to hide the glint in his eyes as he looked at the two men before making his leave.

"He definitely knows something." Jinyoung deduces as he watched Jaebeom waltz away down the hall. 

"Don't be too paranoid. It's probably nothing." Mark reassures him, putting a comforting hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. Mark's touch immediately relaxed Jinyoung's tense shoulder, almost like Mark had this calming effect on him. "Come on, let's go find your mom." The elite mentions to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighs, nodding his head in response to Mark. He knows that fretting too much over Jaebeom wasn't going to make things any better for him. And listening to Mark was probably the wisest thing to do right now.

It only took a matter of minutes to locate Jinyoung's mother who was gearing up to leave after an exhausting shift, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Mark leads the way towards the hovercar while Suzy spoke to the elite, asking him question after question about himself as well as Jinyoung. On the other hand, Jinyoung couldn't even interject, trying twice but was quickly shut down with a hand from his mother.

The false sense of security that Suzy has given Jinyoung earlier in the day was nothing more than a ruse. The almost-but-not-quite invasive questions she shot at Mark just proves that fact to Jinyoung. He knows what she was doing; she's done the same thing to Jinyoung multiple times before. It was her way of interrogation. She'd done it whenever she thought Jinyoung was lying. And even to her husband when she felt that he wasn't telling her everything he knew about an issue. Jinyoung was sure he could see Mark breaking a sweat after a while. 

Eventually, the questioning from his mother stopped when they arrived at the hovercar. Mark, hoping to get away from the vigorous round of twenty questions that Suzy has put him through, opts for the passenger seat, getting as much distance between him and the torrent of questions. Suzy however, was done with Mark, instead turning her attention to her son. Through the ride back to Jinyoung's old home, she didn't so much as ask him questions, but stared long and hard at Jiyoung from her seat beside him. That however, only freaked him out even more. Seriously, first Jaebeom and now his mother. Jinyoung was about to crumble from the pressure and tension they were putting on him, so much so that he was starting to regret offering his mom a ride home.

Not soon enough, the hovercar coasts to a halt outside Jinyoung's old home, a strange sense of nostalgia washing over him upon seeing the cot. Sure, the house was small compared to where he lives now, but seeing the place where he grew up definitely brought some memories back for him. He doesn't even realize how much he missed the place until he saw it again.

"Welcome home." Suzy welcomes him, climbing out of the car. 

The two young elites exited too, standing by the house. Each looking at the house with something different running through his mind. Jinyoung remembers all the times he had walked down this path, heading towards the tram station. All the times he had come home and had seen the city center in the background, wondering if he would ever visit the place. 

Mark on the other hand, looks at the house and sees just how small it was and guilt bubbled within him. He has always made it known that he didn't feel indigenes and elites should be treated differently. Looking at the house in front of him and the row of identical houses lining the streets, made him realize just how big the gap between the social classes was. Helios Grove, which was only for his family, could have easily fit more than ten of these houses. Of course, he knew of this all, it was just that being there put it all into perspective for him. Shaking off his thoughts, Mark follows Jinyoung into the house, taking in the new environment. 

"Nyoung, your father isn't home yet so you can wait around, this used to be your home after all." Suzy chuckles at her own little joke. "He should be back anytime soon though. Why don't you give Mark the tour of the house?" She suggests.

Jinyoung turns to Mark. "Actually, it's basically this. The kitchen's over there. Living room's behind you and bedrooms are upstairs. There... tour's done." Jinyoung says in quick succession, making Suzy shake her head in disapproval before disappearing into the kitchen. 

"Are you gonna give me a tour of your old room then?" Mark whispers into Jinyoung's ear, making shivers and goosebumps erupt from Jinyoung's skin at the act.

"Mom, we'll be upstairs." Jinyoung shouts, pulling Mark up the stairs and into his bedroom. As the door slides open, Jinyoung enters, seeing his old single bed sitting by the corner. But other than that, his room was pretty bare. A TV sat within the wall but other than his closet and bedside table, the room was practically empty. "Nothing much to see really." Jinyoung gestures to show his lack of decorations in his old room.

"Must be a big change moving to Helios then." Mark replies, taking in the room before him. 

"That's an understatement." Jinyoung laughs, going over and sitting down on his bed. He looked at Mark and Jinyoung could tell that something was troubling the elite's mind. "Are you okay?" He asks, drawing Mark's attention back to him.

"Nothing. I was just... it kinda makes you think doesn't it?" Mark answers, walking by the TV and running a finger across the screen, leaving a trail in the tiny layer of dust.

"Think? About what?" Jinyoung furrows his forehead at that. 

"How elites live in places so extravagant and indigenes live in shoeboxes like these." Mark explains, walking over to the window and looking out. "Look at that. So many people all living in places like this."

"It's not as bad as you think, you know. It's definitely big enough to live comfortably." Jinyoung answers, trying to make Mark feel better.

"Your room is smaller than my bathroom and you think that's okay?" Mark scoffs, turning to face Jinyoung.

"Really... it's no big deal. Indigenes don't care about these things." Jinyoung tries again.

"That's because most of them don't know. Tell me, if you haven't gone to Helios Grove, would you have known that elites lived like that?" Mark asks, walking over so he was standing in front of Jinyoung.

"Well no, but..."

"You see? People don't notice the difference because they don't know how vast that difference is." Mark cuts Jinyoung off. "I just don't think it's fair." Jinyoung puts his hand up, caressing Mark's cheek in his palm. Jinyoung feels Mark leaning into his touch which makes the former happy inside.

"It's fine. Take me for example. I know what Helios looks like, but I'll still be perfectly fine with living here. It's a common trait in indigenes to be satisfied." Jinyoung utters, trying to comfort Mark. "Anyway, someone told me down at the hospital just now not to discount myself. Maybe that person should take his own advice?" He jokingly adds. Mark hugs Jinyoung to him, feeling his warmth wrapping itself around him. "Elites do a lot, way more than indigenes do, and I've seen that with my own eyes. It's only fair that elites get certain privileges."

"I just don't..."

"Shhh." It was now Jinyoung's turn to cut Mark off this time. "Just forget about it okay? Come on, let's change the subject. Like how my mother interrogated you just now." Jinyoung chuckles.

"Do you need to remind me of that? And you dare say my mother is scary?" Mark looks down at Jinyoung, smiling his half smile. Sure, he was still feeling a little down but Jinyoung just always cheered him up. 

"Oh she's harmless. She just has this inner detective side that can't be stopped when she sees something amiss." Jinyoung smiles his eye whiskers at Mark, happy to be able to change the subject and at least stop Mark from overthinking again on social class differences. 

"Seems like both our moms are somewhat difficult to hide things from." Mark laughs. 

"Let's just hope they never team up or we'll all be doomed." 

Mark chuckles before sighing, burying his nose into Jinyoung's black hair. "You always smell so good." 

"Hmm." Jinyoung smiles, looking up at Mark. Returning the smile, Mark lowers his head, connecting their lips together. They have gone the whole day without so much as holding each other's hands and they were already starting to miss the contact they shared. Jinyoung moans into the kiss, sucking gently on Mark's lower lip. So engrossed were they in their kiss that they didn't notice the door sliding open. 

"Hey Nyoung, your mother..." Taecyeon stops in his tracks when he sees his son locking lips with another man. At the male's voice, the pair jumped apart but not fast enough for Taecyeon to miss what he had just witnessed. Taecyeon's eyes were wide with shock, his brain working in overdrive trying to piece together what he has just witnessed. 

"Dad, we were just..." Jinyoung trails off, his panic rising as he lost the ability to speak. He hasn't expected any of his parents to find out this way. Hell, he wasn't even going to tell them yet. He looked to Mark for support, hoping that he could make a valid excuse as to why they had just been kissing but Mark just stood there, too shocked also to say anything comprehensible. 

"Who the hell are you?" Taecyeon shouts, his shock slowly morphing to anger as he looks at the man standing slack-jawed next to his son. Clearing his throat, Mark introduces himself but was swiftly cut off before he could even complete his name. "What the hell were you two doing?" Jinyoung's father shouts more, the volume of his voice slowly increasing with each word. 

"What's happening here?" Suzy comes in at that moment, worry written on her face. She hasn't expected to suddenly hear her husband shouting from up the stairs and immediately went to investigate. 

"I just caught your son making out with this man here." He says, turning to his wife. 

"We weren't making out." Jinyoung softly mumbles, attempting but sorely failing at trying to bail themselves out. 

"Oh? What were you doing then? Giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Taecyeon screams at his son. Jinyoung was taken aback at that. In all his years, his father had never raised his voice at him. He was always the easygoing one out of his parents, but now Jinyoung could see that he was livid. 

"Sir we..." Mark starts but was once again cut off by Taecyeon. 

"You, keep quiet." Taecyeon warns, a finger menacingly pointed at Mark, malice lacing each word uttered. At his tone, Suzy got worried. She knew Mark was an elite and no indigene should ever talk to an elite like that, regardless of the situation. 

"Tae, you need to calm down. You can't speak to him like that. He's an elite." Suzy says, trying to appease her husband from his rage. 

"I don't care if he's the freaking president. I will not let some guy come in here into my house and disrespect me." He shouts, eyes not leaving Mark. 

"No one disrespected you Dad." Jinyoung shouts, his own anger starting to bubble. He doesn't even know where that anger came from. He guesses that it stemmed from the disappointment he felt towards his father as well as the way his father was reprimanding him. He had thought his parents would take this well but apparently that wasn't the case. 

"Did you just raise your voice at me, young man?" Taecyeon asks, his voice dropping to barely more than a whisper. Jinyoung remains silent but a scowl had replaced his features. That same scowl soon graced his dad's face as well. "So, is this what being elite has taught you? To be a disgusting piece of... Who is this man to you anyway?" Taecyeon disgustingly says, making Jinyoung's heart shatter at his father's painful words.

"This 'disgusting' man happens to be my boyfriend." Jinyoung shouts, unfeeling anymore at what's transpiring before him. Mark looks over to Jinyoung in shock, not expecting him to say that at all. In fact, all persons in the room have their eyes on Jinyoung, each of which had a different expression on their faces. Mark had shock, Suzy had worry and Taecyeon had anger. No one seemed to move for a moment, all of them frozen in the moment caused by Jinyoung's revelation. 

"Get out." Taecyeon finally speaks, breaking the silence. 

"Honey, you're being too brash." Suzy says but Taecyeon immediately leaves the room, returning to his own and slamming the door in a fit of anger. Suzy looks to her son, her eyes darting between Jinyoung and Mark. 

"Come on Mark. We're not welcomed here anymore." Jinyoung directs this to Mark, his eyes welling up slightly. He choked back the tears though, not wanting them to spill, lest show anyone his moment of weakness. He brushes past his mother and trudges down the stairs. Mark following close behind but still tries to remain civil and be polite to Suzy by bowing his head as he heads past her. Jinyoung was about to leave the front door when Suzy spoke out. 

"Jinyoung, wait." Jinyoung stops, closing his eyes and clenching his fists at his side, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Your father is just surprised, as am I. That's all. Don't hate him for it."

Jinyoung glances at Mark once and he immediately gets the message, exiting the house to give Jinyoung some privacy. "Surprised? He seemed more furious to me than surprised Mom." Jinyoung mutters. 

"Please, just give him some time. Give us some time to figure this out." Suzy pleads, herself on the verge of tears at seeing her family be broken apart by this.

"He said what he needed to say Mom. I don't think there is any need to figure anything out here. You're shocked too, but you didn't say any of those stuff. He did." Jinyoung spits out, his anger and bitterness oozing out of him again. 

"I've had the whole day to mull over this while your father didn't." Suzy explains. It didn't even phase Jinyoung that his mother has just admitted that she suspected the whole day about his and Mark's true relationship. 

"I'm sorry Mom." Jinyoung apologizes, quickly exiting the house before another word can be said. He enters the hovercar, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He could feel Mark next to him, wanting to say something. "Let's just go, please." He utters in the silent car.

The hovercar took off down the road as they made their way back to Helios Grove. Jinyoung keeps his eyes closed, knowing that if he were to open them, he would have shed a tear. Heat wraps itself around his hand as Mark laces their fingers together. Giving a squeeze, Mark told Jinyoung that he was still there, right next to him and that he wasn't going anywhere. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Nothing was said on the ride back to Helios Grove and nothing was needed to. Jinyoung needs to sort out his thoughts and he thinks that talking wouldn't have helped anyway. Mark on the other hand, was sad for Jinyoung. His own parents had taken the news so well and he knew that Jinyoung wished his parents would be the same. Hell, even Mark thought they would have been more accepting just because they weren't elite. 

As the vehicle stops in front of Helios, the pair exited the car silently. Jinyoung enters first, making a beeline for his room. As Jinyoung entered, Steve was already there. 

"Welcome back Jin..." Steve stops when Mark comes in shaking his head in the droid's direction. As Jinyoung disappears up the stairs, Steve turned to Mark. "Did something happen between you two?" The droid asks.

"Not us but something did happen." Mark answers sighing, following after Jinyoung and ignoring further questions from Steve. Standing outside Jinyoung's bedroom, Mark wonders if he should give the other some time alone. Although if he were put in the same position, Mark would have wanted Jinyoung there by his side. Tentatively, Mark knocks on the door and cracks it open a little. He sees Jinyoung lying in his bed, a pillow thrown over his face. "Do you want some alone time?" Mark asks.

Jinyoung responds by shaking his head, his pillow bobbing from side to side. Mark took that answer as a green light to enter. He walks over to Jinyoung and lays down beside him, once again interlacing their fingers. "I'm sorry." Mark felt the need to apologize, squeezing Jinyoung's hand reassuringly. 

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Jinyoung mumbles, using his free hand to grab the pillow off his face. 

"Still, I'm sorry." Mark continues, turning to face Jinyoung. He brings a hand up, brushing away the stray strand of hair that fell onto Jinyoung's face. "Everything's gonna be okay. I'll be right here if you need me." He softly mutters, placing his free hand on Jinyoung's cheek and caressing it.

"I know you will. Thank you Mark. For everything." Jinyoung gratefully says, bringing up their joined hands to his lips and kissing the back of Mark's.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Anytime." The pair then went into a peaceful silence after that, simply lying in bed together. Jinyoung was still torn up about his parents. But with Mark's hand in his, he felt maybe it shouldn't matter so much. Mark makes him feel safe and happy. And maybe, that's all he needed at the moment.


	8. Looming Danger

Few days pass, Mark and Jinyoung eventually returned to their usual routine. Jinyoung however, spent many afternoons contemplating about calling his parents in an effort to reconcile their differences after the scene that occurred a few days prior. But every time he was close to doing it, he stopped at the last moment. Sure, he wanted things to be okay between them again but his mother was right. He needed to give them some time to deal with the situation that was so unceremoniously presented to them and he wasn't doing that if he called to talk about the said situation.

Jinyoung not only had to deal with his parents but also found himself constantly thinking about Jaebeom and expecting something to happen because of it. He doesn't know what to expect, although no one really did, but he thought perhaps some SWAT team was going to burst through his door and drag him away. Mark, on multiple occasions, had to calm Jinyoung down before he had a panic attack, always playing the rational voice in Jinyoung's head. 

Of course, even with all this going on, his training still had to continue. Although Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to have a week off to get his mind on straight. Mark, having completed his recent hospital project, had a sudden abundance of time on his hands which was a strange occurrence for him. Not surprisingly, Jinyoung found Mark to spend this free time accompanying Jinyoung on his trainings, something Raymond thought was more of a distraction rather than helping.

The two have just returned to Helios Grove after spending a day at the Selene Programming Center where most of the programming on the lunar city was done. Everything from droids to city infrastructure, anything that was remotely automated was controlled from the building. It was, in fact, the place where Raymond worked for most of the older's time, so it was only natural that Raymond was a little more excited that day as compared to the others citing the reason of 'being in his element'. Although Raymond doesn't speak of it, Jinyoung feels that a part of the older elite hopes that Jinyoung would eventually decide on electrical engineering to specialize in, like himself. 

Although Raymond has only been mentoring Jinyoung for not more than three weeks, Jinyoung felt that he was already favored greatly by the older male, making him feel like he was a second son and part of the Tuan family. The fact that him and Mark were hitting it off with each other, in more ways than one, was somehow just icing on the cake. Both Raymond and his wife could plainly see how much happier Mark has been lately and they have no doubt that it was attributed to Jinyoung, something they couldn't help but smile at.

"You were practically bouncing the whole day." Mark smirks as the trio walked into their home.

"Well it's my bread and butter. I'm sure you can understand why." Raymond replies, still smiling proudly at having Jinyoung in his domain for the whole day.

"Well Raymond... I've got to say, you sure know how to sell your line of work. I'm half-decided on my specialization now." Jinyoung muses. Even though Raymond hasn't mentioned it to him, he could tell that the older wanted him to follow in his mentor's footsteps. And he did seem interested in it, especially after Raymond's spirited introduction to the line of work.

At Jinyoung's words, Raymond's eyes just about lit up and a Cheshire cat grin took over his lips. At that moment, Steve comes in, greeting them as per usual. "Pardon me gentlemen but you have a visitor. He is waiting in Mr. Tuan's office." The droid announces which stopped the trio on their tracks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"A visitor Steve? Who? I wasn't expecting anyone." Raymond asks.

"President Park." The droid voices.

"Oh? Hmm... I wonder why he's here." Raymond thinks aloud. 

"He's probably just checking up on Jinyoung's progress." Mark suggests lightheartedly, trying to ease Jinyoung's impending breakdown. Raymond nods slowly, thinking that it made sense. "I'll let you both go talk to him then." Mark says, about to head off in a different direction when he was cut off by Steve.

"Actually Master Mark, President Park has requested to see all three of you." Steve interjects before Mark could take a step further. This interjection of Steve made all of them more nervous.

"What? Why would he even want to see me?" Mark confusingly asks, bewildered that he had been summoned as well.

"Those were the instructions the president has told me to relay. I know nothing more as to why." Steve answers. 

Mark raises an eyebrow and turns to his father, hoping to get some sort of explanation but his dad only shrugged his shoulders in response. "It should be nothing really." Raymond voices out, dismissing it then proceeded in the direction of his office. Mark took the place next to Jinyoung as they both follow behind Raymond. 

"You don't think this has anything to do with Jaebeom right?" Jinyoung whispers, Mark immediately noticing the other male's growing wariness of President Park's surprise visit and his paranoia sparking once again. Could this be what they all have feared all along since the day at the hospital? His father did say that President Park wasn't the most keen on the idea of homosexuals on his city.

"I sure hope it's not." Mark replies, himself growing a little uneasy about the whole situation. 

The walk to Raymond's office seemed to take a lot longer than normal for the boys. Something they weren't sure whether to be happy about that or not. This could go one of two ways and a part of them wants it to be over with while the other part doesn't even want to deal with it at all. Of course, they do eventually make it to the door as Raymond shoots the boys a glance, before knocking and opening the door.

Inside, President Park sits at the desk, looking out the window behind him. At the sound of the door opening, he turns in his chair slowly and almost menacing-like in Mark's eyes. "Ah Raymond, Jinyoung and Mark... it's good you're all back. I've been waiting for awhile." The president chuckles which did nothing to ease their nerves.

"You could have called Sir. We would have made the time to meet you." Raymond explains, trying his hardest to hide his nervousness about the situation. Mark knows that the building tension emanating from him and Jinyoung behind his father is slowly affecting him as well. 

"Oh nonsense. No need to interrupt your busy day." Park waves off. "But now that you have returned, I have been meaning to speak to all of you." He continues.

"Is this about Jinyoung's progress?" Raymond asks in return.

"Oh in fact, yes it is. First of all Raymond, can I speak to Mark and Jinyoung privately?" President Park asks, so polite and yet the underlying threat in his statement was quite clear. 

"Oh... of course." Raymond nods, turning and looking at the two elites behind him. Trying to convey with his emotion for them to stay calm before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Oh boys, do please take a seat." Park mentions, motioning to the two seats across the desk from him. Both Mark and Jinyoung did as they were told, sinking down into the leather chairs. "So first off, how is everything going so far Jinyoung?" 

"Um... great. Everything's been good." Jinyoung answers.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Adapting well to elite life?" Park continues, his facial expression showing what looked like genuine curiosity to which Jinyoung nodded to. "Good. How about you Mark? I heard you just completed the droid project down at the hospital." Redirecting the conversation to Mark.

"Yes sir." Mark replies.

"With Im Jaebeom, am I right? I was just down by the Im household earlier today." Park shares which Mark nodded in understanding. "Capable boy yes? Although a little oblivious at times?" Park says, chuckling slightly at his description of the other elite. 

"Well, he's just different." Mark vaguely replies. He doesn't like that Park had brought up Jaebeom. Has he said something? Was that what this was all about?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Yes, I guess he is. So anyway, down to business." President Park continues, bringing up his BIC, swiping his finger across it and causing a holographic interface to beam up from his wrist. Jinyoung's eyes bulge slightly, never seeing a BIC do that before which was something that President Park caught. "Pretty neat huh? One of the perks of being president." The older elite snickers as his tapped at buttons on the floating screen in front of him. "So, can we be honest with each other? Let's do that shall we? I promise I'll be honest with you guys." He says, the smile dropping from his face instantly, not taking his eyes off his holographic panel.

Mark and Jinyoung exchange a quick glance with each other but Park continued talking straight away. "Rumors are part of Selene and it's always good to nip it in the bud before things get out of hand. Well, I heard this rather disturbing rumor while I was down at the Im's. Jaebeom really shouldn't spread things like that, especially when there are people around within earshot. Like I said, the boy is pretty oblivious... and somewhat loud. I swear he was halfway across the house and I could still hear him gush on his excitement." Park stops, finally meeting Jinyoung's and Mark's eyes once again, smiling innocently. "I apologize. I believe I'm rambling. Perhaps you should decide for yourself." The president presses a button on his panel, starting a sound clip playing from his BIC.

"I swear to you Seulgi." It was Jaebeom's voice. "You can forget about your little crush on Mark. He's not gonna be interested."

"Why not? What did he say?" The girl replies, who Jinyoung could only guess was Seulgi, on the other end of a supposedly private call. 

"He didn't say anything but he definitely showed it." 

"Come on JB... stop keeping me in suspense here."

"This is just between you and me, okay? So don't tell anyone this but you know that indigene-elite guy, Park Jinyoung? Yeah well... Mark brought him to work today." Jaebeom starts.

"So?"

"You should have seen the way they looked at each other. Those two are definitely much involved with one another." You could almost hear the smile in Jaebeom's voice. As Mark and Jinyoung sits there, listening to the recording in shock, President Park has his eyes closed as he too listens to the clip.

"Wait... you mean Mark is... gay?" Seulgi asks, confusion evident in her tone.

"Probably. I can't be too sure but it sure seemed like it. You should have seen them! They make such a cute couple." Jaebeom gushes. At this time, President Park opens his eyes, tapping his BIC and stopping the clip. If not for the situation he was currently in, Jinyoung would have been touched that Jaebeom thought his relationship with Mark looked cute but all he felt right now was fear. 

"That sounded like a private conversation." Jinyoung mutters.

"Oh it was... but like I said, the boy was loud." Park smirks. "Okay, so maybe he wasn't that loud. But all calls on Selene are being monitored so getting a clip of any call wasn't too difficult. But I digress... care to put these rumors to rest? Hmm?" 

"It's not true. You yourself said Jaebeom was oblivious. He's just jumping to conclusions. You can't trust his words for it." Mark replies, knowing that whatever it was, outright telling Park the truth was a grade A bad idea. Jinyoung nods gravely, hopefully to appear convincing and believable.

"Oh I don't really. Being a president, you learn not to trust just anyone." Park stops and both of the boys' shoulders relaxed just a tiny amount. "But like I said earlier, being president do have its perks." He goes back to tapping on his BIC, bringing up a new window. This time though, the president was opening a file which was immediately displayed prominently on his holographic panel. It opened up two separate graphs, although neither of the boys knew what it was for. "One of those perks, if I may add, is access to every records and monitoring system on Selene. Including the vitals' monitor on every Selenian's BIC. If you could please divert your attention to the graphs, I have taken the liberty to compile both your vitals from the last few days. More specifically, four days ago."

"As you can see, at around 9PM, we see a spike in both of your pulse and breathing rates. Based on your BIC GPS, you both were within ten meters of each other. Please explain to me what happened that night?" Park continues, his tone of voice growing more and more serious at each word uttered.

"We were both working out." Jinyoung answers, remembering Mark using the same excuse with Jaebeom.

"Oh of course... why didn't I think of that? That makes so much sense now." Park chuckles, hitting his head lightly as if to show how stupid he was. "So am I right to assume the same happened the next morning at approximately 9AM?" Both Mark and Jinyoung didn't like where Park was leading this but all they could do was nod at the query. Park looks to be in thought for a while, nodding slowly to himself before finally bringing his hand up and swiping across the graphs, switching them for two new ones. "Well then, I guess that explains the increased levels of epinephrine in your blood during those two occasions as well. That would happen if you both worked out, wouldn't it?"

"But this is the part that baffles me. You see, both of you had a spike in oxytocin levels, within minutes of each other. That part I don't understand." Park raises an eyebrow at Jinyoung. Jinyoung remembers what oxytocin was. It was from one of his Biology CKT sessions. Oxytocin is a hormone released during orgasms. There was no excuse for this now. "I'm disappointed in you boys. I thought we agreed to be honest with each other here." Park says, closing the panel on his BIC. "So I'm asking one more time... what were you boys doing that morning?"

"You already know... why do you need us to say it?" Mark answers back, his brows furrowed together while glaring at the president.

"I guess you're right. Well I suppose that's it then. Thank you boys for your time. You may go now." President Park dismisses them, turning around in his chair and facing out the window. "Send in Raymond after you."

"Wait... that's it? Aren't you gonna do something?" Jinyoung bewilderingly asks. He wasn't looking for trouble but you don't just interrogate someone like that then let them go right after. 

"Oh don't worry Jinyoung... I'll handle it in due time." Park answers. The threat was clear as day in his voice. He was already planning something and it wasn't going to be good for neither Mark nor Jinyoung. "Please send Raymond in." Park reiterates, his final dismissal of the boys. Jinyoung continued to glare at President Park's back as Mark pulls him out of the room.

Outside, Raymond can be seen pacing the hall. Seeing the two boys exit, he quickly marches to them. "What happened?" The older male whispers, not wanting President Park to hear.

Before either of them could say anything in response, Park's voice boomed from the room. "Raymond, I need to speak with you... now." The enunciation of the word 'now' gave the statement a commanding tone, conveying that the president wasn't going to ask again. Raymond gave the two men before him a look of sorry before quickly entering the room and closing the door. 

As the door clicks shut, Jinyoung takes off, storming to his room. Mark at his heel's trying his best to keep up. Pushing his door open with a force he didn't know he even possessed, Jinyoung stomps into the room then paces up and down the length of it. Mark follows him in, closing the door behind him as gently as he could in his frustrated state which still wasn't very gentle.

"I can't believe him. I mean, tapping into people's private conversations?" Jinyoung shouts angrily, continuing his pacing of the room. 

"I'm currently more furious at Jaebeom to be honest. He could have just kept his mouth shut but no of course not. He had to go and blab about us." Mark mutters, running his hand through his hair. A gesture of his when the elite's frustrated.

"I gotta admit... he could have been a little more discreet about it but we can't completely blame him." Jinyoung says, finally stopping his pacing. He closes his eyes, rubbing a finger against his temple. "I can honestly say though, I won't be able to see that idiot's face from now on without wanting to punch it. That fucking smirk he kept shooting us... God what I wouldn't give to be able to rip it off his smug face." Jinyoung sighs.

"That makes two of us." Mark says, walking over to the couch and dropping into it. "Ugh... this is giving me a headache."

Jinyoung walks over to Mark, sitting down beside him. With his hand, Jinyoung pulls the elite down onto himself, resting Mark's head in his lap and slowly combing his fingers through the elite's thick blonde locks. He applies a slight pressure to Mark's scalp, massaging him in the hopes of alleviating the forming headache. Mark sighs in response, closing his eyes and enjoying Jinyoung's fingers as they worked their magic. With each passing minute of this, the scowl on Mark's face slowly relaxes until it was completely gone. "Feel better now?" Jinyoung asks softly. 

"Yeah. Thanks so much." Mark mutters, reaching up and grabbing Jinyoung's hand and clutching it at his chest. "What do you think he's gonna do?" The elite asks Jinyoung.

"I don't know but I'm sure it can't be anything good. Goddamn it! Why must everything be so screwed up?" Jinyoung huffs.

A knock at the door draws both of the boys' attentions. "Guys it's me. Can I come in?" Raymond's voice can be heard through the door. 

"Yeah Dad." Mark replies, not getting up from his position in Jinyoung's lap. Raymond enters, looking none too pleased as well. For a moment, both Jinyoung and Mark thought the anger of the older male was directed toward them. Raymond did give his explicit instructions to keep the boys' relationship under wraps. To avoid exactly what just happened and they both thought Raymond was there to reprimand them for being so careless in the first place. Raymond takes a seat at one of the single sofa seat and stares at the air in front of him. "I'm sorry Dad." Mark apologizes. 

At those words, Raymond's expression immediately softens and he turned his attention to his son. "What? Why are you apologizing?"

"We were careless. You told us..." Mark starts but was cut off by his dad. 

"No no. I'm not mad at either of you. You two did nothing wrong. That Park however, I'm pretty furious at." Raymond says, immediately resuming his glare of the empty space in front of him. 

"What happened?" Jinyoung asks. His mentor takes a breath to calm himself before turning back to the boys. 

"Well... after I went in, he jumped straight into it and went on and on about his 'research' he had conducted on you two. The call, the graphs, everything. He didn't even give me a chance to speak. I couldn't interject even if I tried and I definitely tried." Raymond answers, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "After his whole presentation to me, he turned to me and said, and I quote, 'now I'm sure you're disappointed with your son', and I freaking lost it. Freaking shouted at him to shut up which he did. No one talks about my son like that, let alone try to dictate how I should feel about the matter."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Mark's heart swelled at his dad's words. He had always been proud to have a father like Raymond but at that moment, he was absolutely beaming with pride and awe. So touched was Mark that his eyes started to well up. Not enough to full out cry but he could definitely feel his chest tightening with the surge of emotions. 

"I told him I was proud of my son and my protégé. And that I wasn't an ignorant bigot like him. Of course, the president didn't take kindly to being shouted at. As a result, he himself flipped out. Went on and on about how I will rue this day and all that crap. I kindly told him to leave, saying that he was no longer welcomed. Even got Steve to escort him out." Raymond beams, seemingly pretty proud of himself especially at that last part. Mark sits up, pulling himself out of Jinyoung's lap then stares at his dad, his tears close to spilling over. His dad then looked at him, noticing Mark's expression and smiling sadly at his son. "I meant everything I said. I am so, so proud of the man you've turned out to become and don't let anyone ever lead you to believe otherwise."

Mark gets up, walking over to his father and engulfing him in a tight hug, finally letting a tear fall which trailed down his cheek. "Thanks Dad." Mark whispers, pouring everything he had into the hug. He couldn't articulate his thoughts out loud but he wanted to say so much more to his father. He wanted to thank him for always being there, for always having his back and most of all, for being a person that he could look up to and respect as not just as a father but as a human being.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Jinyoung couldn't help but smile as he watched the two share their father-son moment. At the sight, he immediately remembered his own father. His smile dropping at the thought, remembering that his father didn't share the same sentiment as Raymond. Jinyoung wasn't going to lie, it broke his heart a bit at the thought. He would give anything for his father to look at him in the same way Raymond looked at Mark. He would have given everything to hear that his father was proud of him. 

Mark and Raymond broke their embrace, smiling warmly at each other as Mark returned to his place by Jinyoung. Raymond looks between the two boys and catches the look on Jinyoung's face, somehow broken on the inside. "I mean that to you too Jinyoung." He adds, causing Jinyoung to look up. "I treat you like a son and I'm just as proud of you as I am with Mark." At this, Mark grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. Jinyoung feels his heart become just a tad bit lighter at those words.

"Thanks Raymond. I really appreciate it." Jinyoung utters gratefully, cracking a half smile. Well, even if his father didn't fully understand him, Jinyoung was surrounded by people who did anyways and that couldn't be all bad. 

"Well anyway, I actually came here because I need to offer you my advice once again." Raymond mentions, suddenly remembering the main reason he has come to speak to the pair. "With President Park now on your case, you can expect that he would soon try to pull something off. I'm not trying to worry you two but you guys need to be really careful. He may seem innocent at times but he is dangerous and I want both of you to take care of yourselves."

"What do you think he's gonna do? Is there a chance that you think it's maybe an empty threat?" Mark asks. 

"I don't know what he's planning but it's definitely not an empty threat Mark. Park may be many things but forgiving isn't one of them. From now, you boys have to be on high alert, especially when you're outside of Helios." Raymond answers. From his tone, Jinyoung could tell how serious the situation was. It seemed they were in over their heads. President Park has a multitude of resources at his fingertips and moreover, he has the advantage of surprise. It was a David and Goliath match up right now.

"We'll be careful Dad." Mark answers his father for the both of them.

"I know you boys will. I'll take my leave then. You boys should get some rest. I'll see you both tomorrow." Raymond finishes, getting up and making his way to the exit. As the door closed behind him, Mark looks over at Jinyoung, squeezing his hand once again. 

Jinyoung however, was a whirlwind of brewing emotions. He had been angry at Park, sad at his own father and scared at what was going to happen to him and Mark. He has spent a good portion of the past few days worrying about Jaebeom, always wondering if something bad was going to happen. He has been feeling so overwhelmed with everything that entailed of being elite, so much so that he doesn't even know if he had made the right choice of choosing this path in life. 

So much ran through his head, Jinyoung felt like he was going to burst. He closes his eyes, thinking that he needed a moment to clear his thoughts but all it did was loop everything that plagued him in his brain. As everything continuously played over and over in his mind, Jinyoung suddenly wanted to scream, letting loose all the pent up frustration he was feeling. Feeling, for the first time in his life, that everything in his perfect little life was finally falling apart. That he was falling into a pit that he had more and more difficulty in escaping. Jinyoung wanted to stay strong, trying so hard to pretend that it didn't bother him. The emotional overload however, was too much for him to take, tears escaping his eyes as he feels the pressure of everything collapsing onto him and breaking him down from the inside. 

"Hey, hey, look at me." Mark calls out, immediately growing concern when he sees the stray tears that escaped Jinyoung's closed eyelids. Mark raises his hand, wiping away the drops as they ran down Jinyoung's cheeks. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'll always be right here." Jinyoung opens his eyes as he nuzzles Mark's hand that was cradling his face. He looked into Mark's doe eyes, seeing panic and worry in them. Without much thinking, Jinyoung's hand moved to the back of Mark's neck, pulling their lips together in a kiss. 

The kiss lasted as long as they could hold their breath, eventually breaking apart when their lungs cried for oxygen. Jinyoung rested his forehead against Mark. "I want to forget it all. Please Mark... make me forget it all." Jinyoung cries out as more tears flowed down his cheeks. Jinyoung crashes his lips against Mark's once again more forcefully, trying to get his mind to focus solely on the man in his arms. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It broke Mark's heart seeing Jinyoung cling onto his sanity, so he complied with the other male's request. Hoping he could provide Jinyoung with some peace of mind. Mark eagerly returned the kiss, moving his hand to weave it through Jinyoung's soft hair. Jinyoung opened his mouth and Mark took that as a cue, darting his tongue into Jinyoung's hot and waiting mouth. Tongues explored and probed each other as if trying to entangle themselves together. "Take me to bed." Jinyoung whispers after breaking their kiss, almost pleading, at the same time wrapping his arms around Mark's neck. 

Mark moved his lips to Jinyoung's neck, kissing the spot he knows would drive Jinyoung insane. Jinyoung moans and throws his head back in ecstasy. At the same time, Mark gets off the couch, pulling Jinyoung's thighs around his waist and locking both of them together before he carried them both to the bed. Jinyoung's hard-on pushed against Mark's stomach, straining against the fabric that confined his growing member. Mark's own cock was at full attention but his personal satisfaction was far from his mind. Only Jinyoung mattered the most at that moment.

Reaching the bed, Mark carefully lowers Jinyoung onto the mattress, returning his lips to Jinyoung's as they resumed their passionate kisses. Distracted by his need to satisfy Jinyoung, Mark didn't realize the other's hands as they ran up his body, trailing across his abs and pulling up his shirt at the same time. Finding a nipple, Jinyoung gives a light pinch, making Mark moan in response and breaking the kiss momentarily which was enough for Jinyoung to pull the shirt over Mark's head. 

Now half naked, Mark lowers himself down again onto Jinyoung, pushing him down into a lying position as he trailed his kisses down the other's neck. Mark pulls the shirt up, revealing Jinyoung's smooth white torso then planting kisses on the sensitive skin. Jinyoung has his eyes closed and head thrown back against the mattress as he lets himself surrender to the feeling of Mark around him. In his daze, Mark swiftly unbuckles Jinyoung's trousers, pulling them down in one move before working on his own pants. Jinyoung suddenly takes initiative of pulling his shirt over his frame, removing the last piece of clothing between them. 

Lightly biting the skin across Jinyoung's body, Mark snakes back up the other's form, pausing at his chest to lick at Jinyoung's nipple, once or twice using his teeth to lightly stimulate the bud. When Jinyoung was all but writhing underneath him, Jinyoung reaches down and pulls Mark up to him, crashing their lips together once again. Between their bodies, their hard dicks rubbed against each other, sending sparks flying across their skin. 

Mark started undulating his hips, further increasing the friction between them. Precum leaked generously from both of them, slicking them up as they rubbed against each other. Jinyoung has his hands running up and down Mark's back, digging his nails into the flesh, marking the handsome elite in the process, laying his claim to Mark. "Please Mark." Jinyoung pleads in between kisses. 

Mark allowed one hand to snake between their bodies, wrapping his long fingers around both of their dicks. Slowly, he pumps both of them in unison. The friction from Mark's hand and each other's members brought the two of them closer to the brink of climax. Their breathing increased as both climbed to their peaks, ready to explode with each pump of Mark's strong arm. Blood pulsed across their skin, their heartbeats syncing with one another. "I'm close." Jinyoung announces, feeling the rising sensation in his groin which in turn made Mark pump with an increasing speed.

With one final pump from Mark's skillful hand, Jinyoung came, his dick pulsing as he shot his seed between their bodies. The feeling of Jinyoung twitching against him triggered Mark own orgasm, mixing his own semen with Jinyoung's. After milking themselves until they were both dry, Mark slowly lets go of his grip of their dicks. Semen pooled against Jinyoung's belly, collecting in his belly button. Mark runs his nose tenderly across Jinyoung's cheek, the former's breath tickling the latter's skin. 

"Suck on that, President Park." Jinyoung shouts. Jinyoung knows that Park would continue to monitor them and by once again reaching climax together, he felt that they were sending a message to him. That whatever he did, he and Mark were going to tough it out together. Mark chuckles, knowing where Jinyoung was coming from. Jinyoung's eyelids were half closed as he looks at Mark. "Thank you." He said, running a hand tenderly across Mark's chin. Mark simply smiles and gives Jinyoung a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Eventually Mark gets up, walking over to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean the mess off of Jinyoung. By the time he returns, Jinyoung was already fast asleep on the bed. Mark smiles as he slowly wiped Jinyoung clean. What happened with them earlier was so different for him. Jinyoung has been completely vulnerable with him and for once in his life, Mark felt that the other person's needs were more important than his own. 

Mark thinks it was due to the stress of the whole situation with President Park. It somehow maybe played a role in altering how his brain wanted to handle the problem. He thinks that maybe the emotional exchange he shared with his father earlier, brought out the protective, fatherly instinct within Mark himself. There were many possible reasons as to why Mark handled the situation as he did earlier and he tried to rationalize each and every one, hoping to find the answer that best fit the question. 

There was one possible answer that he dares not evaluate though, knowing that it was a slippery road for him. Mark tries convincing himself that there were more logical reasons than the answer he was desperately trying to avoid. However, that's where he knew he couldn't. Because emotions aren't logical and in the study of science, these cannot be quantifiable. Because as Mark looked at Jinyoung's peaceful face as he slept, the elite knew exactly why he was feeling that way.

Mark has been so scared to admit his growing feelings for the man lying in front of him and a part of him thought that if he ever did admit it, something was going to change. Whatever that change entailed, Mark didn't know. But things were already changing for them and no one knew what the future would hold. Mark climbs into the bed after returning the washcloth in the bathroom, laying his arms over Jinyoung's chest, feeling the slight rise and fall as as the sleeping male breathes. Mark wanted nothing more than to just close his eyes and drift off to sleep but the unshakeable feeling kept gnawing at his insides, to the point that he spoke without hesitation. 

"I love you so much Jinyoung." Mark whispers into the silent night.


	9. On High Alert

The feeling that he was being watched never left Jinyoung, always sensing a pair of hidden eyes evaluating his every move. Even in the supposed safety of Helios Grove, Jinyoung no longer felt completely safe. Being constantly on edge, always looking over his shoulder has made him emotionally and mentally exhausted. It has been three days since President Park's unexpected visit. Three days after his threat and so far, nothing has happened yet. 

Jinyoung knows that the elite president wasn't a person to procrastinate especially when it came to something like this, which only made him more wary about every little thing around him. He couldn't walk out of Helios Grove without at least an ounce of trepidation, not knowing when or where Park's secret plan was going to be put into motion. That was the worst part for Jinyoung. The fact that he could be kidnapped while out in the city center or perhaps even assassinated after stepping a foot out of his home. Yep, he wouldn't put it past the president to commit murder after hearing all of Raymond's assessment of him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Mark though had to put up with all this added tension. After having the realization that he was in love with Jinyoung, he grew more protective of his boyfriend. He knows that he was at risk as well but he felt that if anything were to happen, he hoped it would happen to him. Of course, other than the time he said he loved Jinyoung while he was asleep, the words were never spoken aloud again. Although it did repeat in his mind over and over like a defective record. They have enough on their plate as it was and adding anything that could even remotely cause more stress was definitely a no in Mark's mind. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Raymond was on high alert at all times, taking every precaution necessary to ensure his family's safety. He has instructed Yugyeom to live with Dorine at her separate apartment for the time being, in case Park decided to use his other son as leverage to get what he wanted. Dorine was as tough as always, taking the news of Park's visit without so much as a flinch. Raymond knows the possibility of the president going after them was low and if anything were to happen, his wife would be able to handle things well but he still had that nervous itch at the back of his neck whenever he thought about anything happening to his family.

The whole Tuan family, including Jinyoung, was on standby. Getting help from anyone outside the family was social suicide. Spreading rumors, although true, about the president and his twisted mind could get you arrested for planning a coup. And getting locked up or worse, executed, was simply doing the job for Park himself. So they remained silent throughout.

The thought did cross Raymond's mind which was to hole themselves up in Helios Grove, a fortress to protect themselves in so to speak but life had to go on. Suddenly cutting contact with the outside world would have raised suspicion and once again, cast a not-so-innocent spotlight on the family. No, they had to pretend everything was fine and normal.

Jinyoung was sitting on his couch, looking at the TV but not really paying any attention to it. Neither Raymond nor Jinyoung was in any mood to conduct elite training so they had simply decided against it for the time being. Now though, Jinyoung was wishing they haven't postponed the training indefinitely. Sitting around all day simply gave him too much time to think, to worry. Mark has already left earlier in the day because he had some work to attend to and Jinyoung has spent almost every second wondering whether Mark was safe. 

Suddenly, his door was pushed open quite forcefully and there stood Steve. At first Jinyoung was shocked, knowing that Steve always knocked before entering. Hell, everyone always knocked before they entered. Jinyoung was just about to question it when Steve spoke up. "Jinyoung, Master Raymond needs you to head to his office immediately. It is of utmost urgency." The bot drones. Immediately, Jinyoung tensed at the statement. That didn't sound good at all and his mind went straight to Mark. Panic rose in him as he jumps off the couch, running past the robot and sprinting down the hall towards Raymond's office. His mind raced, hoping that what he suspected wasn't true in the slightest. He prayed over and over that it was something else, anything else, as long as Mark wasn't involved in it and was safe and sound.

As he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, never had Raymond's office seemed so far as it did at that moment. Paintings on the walls became a blur as he zoomed down the halls, swerving past obstacles and corners. Finally, his mentor's office came into view, the door wide open, which in itself was already an odd occurrence. But Jinyoung was much too preoccupied to care at this point so he pressed on.

He runs in, speaking before he has even seen Raymond. "Please don't tell me this has anything to do with Mark." Jinyoung pants. Raymond moved around his office, picking up notes and his tablet and stuffing them inside his briefcase. 

"We need to go." Raymond says, not so much as answering Jinyoung's question. Jinyoung knows that the older male has heard the question but he grew frightened of the reason why Raymond couldn't bring himself to say the words and answer him outright.

"Raymond, please say it's not Mark." Jinyoung pleads, still trying to catch his breath. Raymond looked up sadly at Jinyoung who immediately got the answer he didn't want to get. 

"He left me this message." Raymond says, pressing a couple of buttons on his BIC and causing a voice message to play.

"Dad, no time to explain. I need you to get Jinyoung somewhere safe." Mark's voice rang over the speakers of the BIC. "I think I'm being followed and I have a feeling it has something to do with President Park. I need you to..." The message was then cut off at that.

"Why did it stop? What happened?" Jinyoung asks, panic lacing his voice.

"The recording ends there. I have tried contacting him but communications to his BIC have been halted." Raymond replies, continuing to stuff things into his briefcase. "Only a few people can do that, Park being one of them." He adds.

"We have to find him." Jinyoung tries to convince the older male. Worry over his boyfriend's current well-being overtaking everything in his system.

"Yes, we will but first, I need to get you somewhere safe. If this is really Park's work, then we can assume he's gonna come after you next." Raymond informs Jinyoung, closing his packed suitcase and pulling Jinyoung as he leaves the room, heading to their hovercar. 

"I don't care if I'm next. I need to find him." Jinyoung shouts, on the verge of losing it.

"Jinyoung listen to me. We need to be clever about this. Getting caught now isn't gonna help anyone, especially not Mark. I need you to compose yourself." Raymond says, looking sternly into Jinyoung's eyes. Jinyoung takes a few shaky breaths after that, nodding after calming himself down. "Good. Now we need to get out of the city center. Park will probably be searching for us here first. Can we go to your parent's place?" Raymond inquires.

Jinyoung thinks about it, knowing it probably wasn't a very good idea seeing that he hasn't spoken to his parents since the day they fought. "I don't know Raymond, I..." He starts but he was cut off immediately.

"We need someone we can trust." Raymond emphasizes, finally arriving at the hovercar. Jinyoung thinks about it for a bit and really, there was no other choice. He nodded his agreement as he gets into the vehicle, telling the driver droid the address of his old home.

"Wait... won't the president be able to track our BICs?" Jinyoung asks as the vehicle started moving.

"That's why I'm going to do this." Raymond answers, pulling open his briefcase and pulling out his tablet. Connected to it was a wire with an electrode on the other end. "I've been researching the BIC for the past few days and I think I found a way to disable it." Raymond continues, attaching the electrode to the screen of his BIC. "I think if I can trick the BIC into giving a shock that is above the set limit, the shock should, in theory, fry the circuits enough to cause it to shut down." 

Jinyoung looked on as Raymond typed away at the tablet. "You're talking about the alarm clock shock to the system?" He asks for clarification.

"That is correct. The BIC is programmed to limit the volts to be nothing more than a sting but if I can remove that limit, it might be able to fry itself." Raymond takes a deep breath, hovering his finger over the button that would execute the command. "I'm sure this will hurt. Best-case scenario, the BIC shuts down. Worst-case scenario, I die from the shock." Raymond adds lightly, chuckling.

"What?!" Jinyoung shouts but before he could have the word out, Raymond has pressed the button. Immediately, the older male let out a scream as the watch shocked him, with how many volts Jinyoung didn't know. Jinyoung however, took solace in Raymond's screams, as that indicated at least that the older elite hasn't died. After five full seconds of screaming, Raymond finally stopped and slumped into his chair. For a moment, Jinyoung panicked at the thought that his mentor was dead until he noticed Raymond's chest moving as he breathed.

"Well, that was a lot worse than I expected." Raymond weakly says, moving his BIC up to inspect it. "At least it worked." He chuckles, tapping at the blank screen of his watch.

"Damn it Raymond! What if you have died right there?" Jinyoung cries, appalled and scared that Raymond has just put his own life to danger at the prospect of maybe turning off his BIC.

"Occupational hazard. Come now, it's your turn." Raymond informs Jinyoung as he pulled the electrode from his wrist and attached it to Jinyoung's. Jinyoung just sat there, slightly nervous about it but knowing it had to be done. "Ready?" Jinyoung nodded his head, breathing as he felt the electricity surge through his body which was emanating from his wrist. He bit his lip, suppressing the cry that wanted to escape. He was sure he would never complain about the tiny shock his BIC usually administered ever again, this being way worse. Finally, the shock stops and Jinyoung panted, recovering from the electric shock he has just experienced. "Are you okay?" Raymond checks Jinyoung, seemingly already recovered from his own electrocution just a while ago.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jinyoung nods, bringing his BIC up to ensure that it had worked. And true enough, the watch doesn't light up when pressed. As Raymond puts away the stuff back into his briefcase, Jinyoung stared at his wrist. It was the first time that he was truly without his little wrist companion, at least without ripping it off from his skin of course, and it was somehow kind of liberating. 

Their little experiment took slightly longer than they have actually anticipated and soon after, they were stopped in front of Jinyoung's old house. The pair gets out quickly, Raymond speaking to the driver. The hovercar drove off as the older elite directed the driver to a secluded spot so as to not bring any attention to themselves. Stopping in front of the door, Jinyoung waves his BIC in front of it, knowing that it usually opened the door without problem but this time though, nothing happened. 

"Jinyoung, your BIC has shut down already." Raymond reminds to which Jinyoung almost slapped himself at his display of stupidity. It's funny because he has lived with it for his whole life and it would take some time getting used to remember that it was no longer working. Seeing that he couldn't get the door opened, he did something he has never done before. He knocks on the door.

They stood there, waiting for the door to open. Raymond busied himself by looking up and down the street, making sure that there were no street cameras that could give away their position. Thankfully, there were none. Jinyoung however, waited, counting the seconds as he did. After ten seconds, he wondered if his parents weren't home and that they haven't yet returned from work. Of course, he didn't know if ten seconds was the norm for his parents, having never waited for them to open the door for him. For all he knew, they could have taken an average of half a minute to answer the door. 

Eventually, at the sixteen second mark, as counted by Jinyoung, the door slides open. Suzy looks up and a surprised look graces her features, not expecting the person at the door to be her son. "Nyoung? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mom. Not to be rude but it's kind of urgent that we come inside. Is that okay?" Jinyoung sheepishly asks, unsure if he was welcomed back into the house after his last visit. 

"Of course." Suzy immediately agrees, stepping aside to let Jinyoung in. Raymond follows behind him, smiling warmly at Suzy although all he wanted to do was get to work. 

"Evening Mrs. Park. I'm so sorry for intruding like this but we're a little bit desperate as of the moment." Raymond says, walking over to the coffee table and laying down his briefcase, immediately going to work. Suzy gives a questioning look at Jinyoung, expecting some sort of explanation. 

"Long story Mom. This is Raymond by the way, Mark's father." Jinyoung introduces. Suzy nodded. From the way she noticed Jinyoung's eyes dart from one end of the house to another, she immediately knew what he was thinking. She was about to tell Jinyoung his father wasn't home yet when the front door opened. When Taecyeon opened the door to his home, he wasn't expecting to see his son there and the older male sitting in his couch was just an added surprise. 

"What's going on here?" Taecyeon asks, stepping in and casting a sharp look towards Jinyoung's direction. Nobody spoke at that moment, even the sound of Raymond's fingers as they bounced across the screen stopped. The older elite doesn't know anything about the Park family's little altercation a few days prior but even he could sense the tension in the room. 

Eventually, Raymond decides to break the awkward silence. "I'm Raymond Tuan, Jinyoung's elite mentor. It's nice to meet you Mr. Park." Raymond introduces himself, getting up and offering a hand. Taecyeon eyes Raymond suspiciously before accepting the handshake. "I'm sorry to barge in like this but Jinyoung and I require someplace safe to plan our next course of action." Raymond continues, returning to his seat. 

"Safe? And what course of action?" Taecyeon asks, perplexed at the words uttered by the elite. 

"Mark's been kidnapped and we think I could be next." Jinyoung answers, looking at his father. Taecyeon turns his attention to his son while Suzy has a hand over her mouth as she tried to process what Jinyoung has just said. 

"Kidnapped? Why?" Suzy asks. "And why are they after you too?"

"Isn't it obvious Suzy?" Taecyeon mutters, eyes never leaving Jinyoung. "It's because of his... little problem. Or am I wrong?"

"Taecyeon..." Suzy pleads but Jinyoung cuts her off. 

"No, it's okay Mom. We all know there are things he wants to say. So how about it Dad? Go on. Tell me what you really want to say." Jinyoung challenges, staring down his father. 

"You want me to talk? Fine. You've changed and I don't think I like this new Jinyoung. You talk back to me. You challenge me in my own home. Is this what being elite has taught you? You decide to become this... sick, disgusting person and you expect me to accept that?" Taecyeon speaks, his voice shaking as he held back his emotions. 

"Tae stop! He's your son." Suzy pleads again, on the verge of tears herself but Taecyeon doesn't even seem to hear her. 

"Yes, I'm angry with you. Furious because I know that this isn't the man I raised. And now, even when you realize where your choices have led you, you still want to cling to your damned ways like an idiot. I didn't raise my son to be an idiot Jinyoung." Taecyeon finishes, finally stopping while clutching his fists at his sides to stop them from shaking. 

"No... you didn't raise me to be an idiot." Jinyoung quietly mutters, just barely audible. "And it's that reason that I decided not to let others dictate how I should live my life because that's true idiocy Dad. It's idiocy to pretend to be happy. It's idiocy to follow what other people say without even thinking for yourself. But most of all, it's idiocy to think you cared about me."

"Jinyoung we do care about you." Suzy rebutts. 

"You say you're angry at me for making this choice but do you know what I feel for you?" Jinyoung continues, no malice in his voice, just barely a whisper. "Disappointment. You once said that I was an adult and my choices are my own and yet now you want to exact your control on the choices I made. I have thought that you would accept me, just like how you accepted everything else about me but I guess I was wrong. Apparently, my happiness means nothing to you and really, all I feel is disappointment." Jinyoung finishes.

The room was dead silent after that. Nobody spoke. Nobody looked each other in the eye. For a moment, time stopped as Jinyoung's words hung in the air. There was nothing left to be said. 

Turning to Raymond, Jinyoung spoke up. "So what's the plan? How long until we're ready to go?" He asks, expecting a timeframe to rescue Mark and an estimate of how soon he could leave his dad's house. 

At Jinyoung's words, Raymond snapped out of his thoughts. "I have to locate him first and that's not going to be easy. I have to hack the system and gain access to the GPS signal on his BIC. That alone would take quite some time." The older elite answers.

"How long Raymond." Jinyoung reiterates.

"Earliest by tomorrow morning." Raymond states.

Jinyoung turns to face his father. "You heard him. We'll be here till morning. After that, you never have to see my disgusting face ever again. Who knows? Maybe I'll die and you'll eventually have one less problem to worry about." Suzy gasps at Jinyoung's words. "Raymond, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

With that, Jinyoung turned and trudged up the stairs, back to his old bedroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Nyoung." Suzy calls out but Jinyoung didn't listen. She turns to her husband, somewhat angry at him for saying those nasty things to their son and somewhat sad at the defeated look Jinyoung has given her before going upstairs. "You need to go talk to him." She orders her husband.

"What? I will not. He said what he had to say." Taecyeon scowls, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Taecyeon Park, you will go and apologize to your son for saying those nasty things right now." Suzy scolds, hitting Taecyeon in the arm. 

"If I may interject here?" Raymond butts in, drawing the attention of the other two adults in the room. "It's not really my place but I do think you should go talk to Jinyoung. I'm not saying you have to apologize, that's your prerogative, but you should definitely at least talk to him."

"Why should I?" Taecyeon asks haughtily, getting defensive. He didn't want to talk to Jinyoung, especially not after what his son has just said to him. 

"Look, you don't want to leave it like this. My son is being held captive somewhere. I don't know where he is or what they are doing to him. I'm trying not to think about it here but the possibility that he might die is real. I accepted him fully and unconditionally and I still feel like there are things that I have never gotten to tell him. Jinyoung on the other hand, is still here. Don't wait until he's no longer around before realizing what you should have said to him. From one father to another, I'm asking you to go talk to your son." Raymond says, immediately going back to his tablet and resuming his work in tracking Mark. 

Taecyeon stared at the elite in front of him, thinking about what the other just said. "You accepted your son being gay?" He asks incredulously, making Raymond turn to him.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Raymond asks, perplexed like it was such an absurd notion that the other male suggested otherwise. 

"But you're an elite. How can you..." Taecyeon speaks, trailing off at the end. It was then that Raymond knew why Taecyeon was so turned off by the idea of Jinyoung being gay. It wasn't that he has anything personal against them; it was just what Selene has taught him to do. It was what President Park has hoped it would do since the very beginning. He wanted the whole colony to believe that it was wrong, to think like him in his perverse and ignorant mindset.

"Just because I'm an elite doesn't mean anything. I am first and foremost a father and I'll be damned if I ever let my child think that I do not support them in whatever they do. That's part of the unconditional love that parents are supposed to give their child. It doesn't matter what society tells me or how they try to control the way I handle situations. My child is my number one priority and his happiness is everything to me. I am not going to let the ignorant views of some people make me think otherwise, because that's not fair to me and that's what's fair to my kid."

"What if society doesn't want to change? What if you do everything to make him happy and society doesn't allow him to be so?" Taecyeon further questions. Truthfully, he has been so worried for Jinyoung when he found out that he was gay, although he tried to mask it with the anger he was taught to feel. Underneath all the hateful thoughts that were planted in him, he was just worried that his son would have to face the brunt of society's harsh judgment and scrutiny.

"Society never wants to change but that doesn't mean that we have to stop trying."

"I just don't want him to get hurt." Taecyeon softly mutters.

"Then go talk to him. Because to me, it sure seemed like he was hurt back there." Taecyeon takes a deep breath, nodding to himself. He turned away from Raymond, about to head up to Jinyoung when he spoke up.

"Thank you." Taecyeon mutters his gratitude.

"Make sure your son forgives you first before you thank me." Raymond replies, once again returning to his work.

At that, Taecyeon climbed the stairs to the second floor, taking his time with each step. He didn't know how to do this. The way Jinyoung had said he was disappointed in him, struck a nerve in him. The look on his son's face would forever be engraved on his mind, knowing that he had been the one to cause it. He knew now that he should have never pushed Jinyoung away and he worried that perhaps the damage done was already irreversible. He didn't know if Jinyoung could bring himself to forgive him, especially after the things he had said, but he needed to at least try while he still has the chance to.

Taecyeon stops in front of Jinyoung's door, listening for any sound from the inside but everything was dead silent. Slowly, he raises his hand to knock on the door, the sound reverberating down the quiet hallway. There was no answer but Taecyeon decided to enter regardless. 

Jinyoung was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His eyes looked red and Taecyeon knew that his son has been crying and that he was the cause of it. "Hey Nyoung, can I talk to you?"

"What's there to talk about Dad? We've already said all there was to say." Jinyoung mutters, not removing his eyes from the ceiling.

"No, we haven't. At least, I haven't." 

"Go on then." Taecyeon watched as his son stared at the ceiling, his eyes darting between it and the window, anywhere but him. He knew that Jinyoung thought he had come up to lecture him some more but he wasn't. Taecyeon walks over to the bed and sits down by his son's feet. 

"Are you okay?" He starts, trying his best convey his apologies for making his son cry.

"Don't worry. I wasn't crying because of you. Not all of it at least." Jinyoung answers.

"Then, why were you crying?" Taecyeon asks. Jinyoung inhaled but didn't say anything, blinking away any remnant of tears still in his eyes. Taecyeon knew that Jinyoung wouldn't want to talk to him about it, probably thinking that it would only lead to them fighting even more. He, however, didn't need Jinyoung to say anything to understand. "It's about Mark, isn't it?" Still, Jinyoung said nothing. "He's gonna be alright you know." Taecyeon adds, in a small attempt to comfort his son. 

Jinyoung scoffed at his father's statement. "Why do you care? He's just another disgusting human, just like myself."

Taecyeon cringed at those words. It wasn't only the words themselves but the way that Jinyoung has uttered them. There was so much resentment in his tone. So much disappointment. To know that it was his own doing made him sick and the thought that maybe Jinyoung really couldn't forgive him ran through his mind again. Still, he had come up to talk with his son for a reason and it was now or never. He takes a deep breath before uttering the words that had so long been stuck in his throat.

"I'm sorry." At those words, Jinyoung's brow furrowed, finally casting his gaze towards his father.

"What?" Jinyoung asks, genuinely confused at his father's sudden change of demeanor towards him.

"I'm sorry Nyoung. I should never have said those things to you. I was just scared." Taecyeon stops. Jinyoung stared at his father, unsure of what was happening. "Maybe it's just that you have grown so much already and I suddenly realized how much you no longer needed me."

"Dad..." Jinyoung starts but was cut off.

"No, let me finish. When I caught you and Mark that day, I don't know but it made me worried for you. I was scared of what could happen to you because of it and I flipped out, saying everything that I said. Looking back now, I realize how much I have hurt you by pushing you aside. I never want to do that again Jinyoung. I don't want you to grow up hating me because I was too stupid to see how much damage I have done to our relationship." Taecyeon adds, looking at his fingers as he played with them nervously. 

"I don't hate you Dad." Jinyoung replies, sitting up on his bed. 

"I guess all I'm trying to say is, I will respect whatever choices you make in your life and I hope that you can eventually forgive me for the mistake I've done for not supporting your happiness." Taecyeon wholeheartedly says, glancing sideways to look at his son. The younger man simply sat there, staring at his father. Taecyeon couldn't tell what Jinyoung was thinking and the fact that his son hasn't said anything yet was also alarming to him. He has expected at least a reply from Jinyoung. A yes, a no, anything other this silence from his son. Silence didn't answer anything for him except make him more nervous. "I know I don't really deserve your forgiveness and I'll understand if you don't, but..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Taecyeon was cut off by Jinyoung pulling his father into a hug. For Jinyoung, it was all that he could do. When his father knocked on his door earlier, he didn't expect that an apology was on the horizon. Who would? Just minutes before, they were at each other's throats in the room below them and suddenly his father not only apologized for the things he said but also seemed like he genuinely accepted Jinyoung. That was all what Jinyoung wanted from his father really. For Jinyoung, his father didn't need to apologize for the things he said. All Jinyoung needed was for his father to accept his decision and really, just accept him as who he was. With everything that his father has done just now, Jinyoung felt bad too for saying the things he did towards his father earlier. 

"I'm sorry too Dad... for all the things I said earlier." At that, Taecyeon laughs, letting go of his son. 

"You don't have to say sorry for anything. I was the idiot, not you. I mean if I were in your shoes, I would have felt a lot more than disappointment if you ask me. So I think you handled the situation with a lot more grace than I would have." Taecyeon reasons, patting Jinyoung on his shoulder.

"Still, I shouldn't have said that. I'm not disappointed Dad. At least not anymore. It's just... I have a lot on my plate right now. So I shouldn't have carelessly spouted stuff out of spite." Jinyoung replies, sighing then dropping himself back down on his bed. 

"I can imagine. What with your boyfriend getting kidnapped and all." Taecyeon mutters, chuckling in a sad sort of way. To Jinyoung, hearing his father say boyfriend sent a sort of happiness through him. It was the same verbal acknowledgement that Mark talked about so many times before. As soon as that happiness came though, it was gone, replaced by worry at the thought of Mark. 

"I hope he's alright." Jinyoung voices, not really to his father but to himself. 

"He will be." Taecyeon says, patting Jinyoung's shin in comfort. "Well, I'll let you rest now. I'm sure you've had an exhausting day." His father got off the bed and walked to the door. 

"Thanks again Dad." Jinyoung mumbles, lifting himself on his elbows and looking in the direction of his father.

"No problem Nyoung. It's my duty as a parent is all." Taecyeon says softly, standing by the open door, ready to take his leave. 

"One last thing though. What made you change your mind? Not that I'm complaining at the change." Jinyoung asks, curious as to his father's sudden change of heart towards him. 

"Your elite friend downstairs is very persuasive." Taecyeon smiles, finally leaving the room. Jinyoung could only smile at that. Raymond has been so much more than a mentor to him. He has been a friend and has even been a father to him, something that he was so lucky to have. Even when Raymond should have been so preoccupied with finding his own missing son, he has looked out for Jinyoung's best interests. Jinyoung notes to himself to express his gratitude to the older elite once everything settles down.

For the rest of the night, Jinyoung tried to distract his thoughts from straying towards Mark. On a couple of occasions, he contemplated heading downstairs to check the progress on locating him with Raymond but ultimately decided against it seeing that it would have only provided the older with an unnecessary distraction. That didn't help Jinyoung though, constantly worrying about Mark's current predicament. He tried his best not to think about it but his mind automatically imagined every horrible thing that President Park could do to him. Each thought after the next scaring Jinyoung up to no end. 

Eventually, sleep consumed him as the exhaustion from the day took its toll on his body. The much-needed rest however, was anything but restful. Dreams permeated his sleeping brain, all of which were about Mark. In so many of them, Jinyoung had called out to him but the elite never responded to his call, almost like an empty shell rather than the bubbly man he was used to. Seeing Mark like that, sapped the soul out of Jinyoung himself, waking up after each dream feeling more empty than when he last went to sleep. 

After the third similar dream, Jinyoung wanted to stay awake to stop himself from having these nightmares but the body has its limits and Jinyoung found himself falling back asleep time and again. Once again, he was thrown into the same dream, Mark standing in front of him, a blank expression on his face. Everything else in the dream was a blur, only Mark was in focus. This time was different though, because as Will reached out a hand to Mark, the other man spoke. 

"Jinyoung." Mark says, voice muffled and distant. 

"Mark?"

"Jinyoung, wake up." Mark mumbles, his voice getting louder and clearer. 

"Wake up? What are you..." Jinyoung asks but was cut off by Mark's figure speaking up. 

"Jinyoung wake up." Mark's mouth moved but it wasn't his voice but Raymond's. At that moment, Jinyoung wakes from his dream, eyes shooting open to see Raymond hovering over him. His brain was still foggy from sleep and he took a while to register the things around him but the next words that exited Raymond's mouth woke him right up. 

"Jinyoung, I've found Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Some of you may be confused why I suddenly gave Tae a POV in this chapter. I just wanted to make it clear that although parents may contradict us with our decisions (especially ones concerning our own happiness), they almost always tend to think of our safety and well-being as they don't want us getting hurt in the process. They will always think of us as their responsibility. So my advice is to stand your ground but let's not close our minds and hearts when they're finally ready to accept and reconcile with you :)
> 
> This chapter somehow resonated with me since there are a lot going on right now with my country and with the world. As Raymond eloquently put it, Society never wants to change but that doesn't mean that we have to stop trying. Let's not stop trying to make this world a better place where love and kindness thrive <3


	10. Find You

"Jinyoung, I've found Mark." Raymond says as he shook Jinyoung awake from the younger's sleep. At the sound of those words, Jinyoung's brain shot to attention, leaving behind all the fog and blurriness from his sleep. Have you ever woken up only to realize you overslept and you get this sudden burst of energy? Yeah... it was the same for Jinyoung. 

"Where is he?" Jinyoung utters as he sat upright, his body immediately ready to head out at a moment's notice. From the look Raymond's shooting at him, Jinyoung knows the answer wasn't something he'd like to hear at all. "Raymond, where is Mark?" Jinyoung reiterates, panic slowly rising the longer it took the older male to answer his question. He was afraid that the next sentence Raymond was going to speak was that Mark was already gone. 

"He's being held at The Spire." Raymond answers and Jinyoung almost sighed in relief. He was glad that at least Mark wasn't dead just yet but with his boyfriend being held at The Spire, there was no room for relief to set in. Of course, it was expected that President Park would keep Mark under his own care and what's more of a secured place on Selene than his very own tower. 

Overrun with security droids, a state-of-the-art surveillance system and force field-fenced perimeter that encased the entire building including underneath it, getting into the building without clearance was already a feat in its own. Not to mention that the pair had to infiltrate the building and somehow find Mark without raising any alarms. 

"What's the plan?" Jinyoung asks, throwing himself out of bed with the agility of a feline. Even in his sleep-deprived state, his pistons were firing on all cylinders. He was ready to go and save Mark from the clutches of that evil bigot.

"Follow me. I'll brief you as we go." Raymond replies, turning and heading out of the room. Judging from the bags under the elite's eyes, Jinyoung knew that the older elite hasn't gotten much sleep either. He would have asked Raymond about it, cajole him into getting some sleep first, but he knew that Raymond would have brushed it all aside for Mark. The amount of respect Jinyoung has for the older male just skyrocketed much more at that. "As I'm sure you know, getting into The Spire isn't going to be easy. It's impossible by normal standards but of course we're not normal people now are we?" Raymond smirks, shooting Jinyoung a small smile. That smile comforted Jinyoung. Knowing that even in the midst of all this, Raymond could remain calm enough to joke. Jinyoung knew for himself that he can't be the calm one out of the two of them so he's relieved at the older's iron grip on his emotions.

"I'm assuming you have an idea then?" Jinyoung asks, following Raymond into the living room. 

"Kind of but I've run into a little bit of a problem. You see, I've managed to hack into the city network so I have access to street cameras and stuff like that. The problem is that The Spire runs on a separate network that cannot be breached from the outside. In order to gain access to its network, I need to plug my tablet into a network port within the building itself."

"But we can't pass through the force field." Jinyoung states. 

"Exactly. So I've been combing around for possibly a weak point or perhaps a security flaw somewhere. Anything that could get us through that pesky force field." Raymond continues, sitting down to retrieve his tablet. Jinyoung looked at the screen and noticed something like a blueprint displayed on it. 

"Is that a blueprint for The Spire?" Jinyoung inquires, taking a seat beside Raymond. 

Raymond nodded at him, passing the tablet over to Jinyoung so he could peruse it. "I've spotted some blind zones in surveillance on these two spots." The older male says, pointing out two separate tunnels underneath the structure, leading directly to the core of The Spire. "If we can get in there, we should be able to go in undetected. That force field is the only thing in our way though." Raymond continues. Jinyoung thought about it for a while, trying to find a way to get pass that fence.

He knew that there had to be some way to get through it or else Park himself would not be able to enter or leave the place. Not to mention the hundreds of security droids that patrol the area. Then it hit Jinyoung. 

"You mentioned that you have access to the street cameras?" Jinyoung starts. Raymond nodded at the statement. "Can you bring up the cameras surrounding The Spire?" He asks, handing the tablet back to the elite. Raymond did as he was asked, typing away at the screen before handing it back to Jinyoung. This time, the screen showed live feed from four cameras that surrounded the building. In each of them, cars drove past it without care, unbeknownst to the people that it was the location of a kidnapped hostage. Beyond the cars were little droids that paced up and down the sides of the building, just behind the barely visible force field. The force field was clear but gave off a sort of mirage image that was a lot more visible up close. 

"What are you looking for?" Raymond asks, curiously glancing between the screen and Jinyoung's concentrated face. 

"I'm just waiting for... right there." Jinyoung replies, pointing to the screen, finger hovering over a droid. 

"Okay? That's a droid. What about it?" Raymond further questions the younger.

"It's a droid alright but that's not what I'm referring to. Look at it and tell me what you see." Jinyoung answers. Raymond turned his attention back to the screen, watching as the droid paced up the path before turning and pacing back in the opposite direction. It was a few seconds later that Raymond caught it, the droid walking through the mirage, essentially walking through the force field. 

"The droids can pass through it." Raymond exclaims, suddenly enlightened and slightly kicking himself for not thinking about it earlier. "But how does that help us?" Still confused, the elite asks Jinyoung.

"Well, I'm assuming that the force field is selective. Meaning that, should an individual with the correct source code approach it, they can pass through easily without harm."

"That's correct observation. It's programmed into the BIC. The same way people open their house door but the thing is, this one is encrypted so it can be duplicated without compromising the software to outsiders." 

"Okay but I'm pretty sure the droids don't have BICs. Meaning that the codes to pass through is hidden somewhere within their programming code. All we need to do then is to get that code from the Selene Programming Center, encode it into our BICs and we should be able to get through the force field." Jinyoung concludes.

"Probably. But like I said Jinyoung, the code is encrypted. We won't know which code is the correct one to get."

"We don't have to search for the exact code. We can just take the entire file and load it into our BICs. It should be enough to help us get through." Jinyoung explains. Raymond thought about it for a minute. The plan did have a few technicalities here and there but it was the only plan they could conjure up and every minute's crucial to saving Mark. 

"It's worth a shot. I can remotely download the file from here but it's gonna take some time. Probably an hour. After that, we can leave." Just as Raymond finished speaking, Taecyeon walked into the room. 

"You guys are leaving already?" Jinyoung's father asks, walking down the stairs. 

"Soon Dad. We need to get to Mark as soon as possible. Who knows what Park is doing to him." Jinyoung worryingly says, turning away from Raymond to look at his father. 

"Are you gonna be safe?" Taecyeon patted Jinyoung on his shoulder, looking worriedly at him. His father knew that Jinyoung needed to do this but Jinyoung knows that he can't prevent his father from worrying about him since this was probably very dangerous and he didn't want Jinyoung to get hurt. 

"I don't think I can be safe anywhere Dad. Not with President Park on my case." Jinyoung rubbed his face in frustration. "I wish we had some weapons or something, just so we aren't totally helpless." Selene has many laws and one of those laws was the prohibition of possessing any sort of firearms. There just weren't any guns on Selene, even with the security droids that act as protectors and overall guards of the city. The droids did however, have a mean taser which could knock you unconscious within seconds but droids were the only ones authorized to wield them. Sure, one can have knives and all that if you were really desperate. But knives aren't very effective against droids. "Is it possible for us to get our hands on some tasers?" Jinyoung turns to Raymond, directing the question to the elite. 

"Impossible. Tasers are manufactured within The Spire itself. Probably a precaution devised by Park himself." Raymond never took an eye off his tablet as he spoke, continuing with whatever he was doing. Jinyoung sighed at that, somehow knowing that it wasn't going to be possible getting their hands on one. 

It was just then that something clicked in Taecyeon's brain. No, he won't be able to help them get a taser but he had the next best thing. "Hold on." With that, he disappeared up the stairs, leaving Jinyoung confused by his father's abrupt departure. 

It was five minutes later when Taecyeon returned, holding what looked like a coil of wire in his right hand. Jinyoung looked at the object, unsure of what it was. As Jinyoung got closer though, he realized that one end of the coil tapered off, gradually getting thinner in diameter before ending at a dull point. The other end of the wire led to a metallic handle with a single button on its side. Taecyeon held out the object to Jinyoung, waiting for his son to take it. 

Jinyoung took the whip into his hands, unsure why his father even had the thing. He shot a confused look at his father, wordlessly asking for some form of explanation. "All animal handlers have a whip like this while we still worked within the forest domes. Once the animals were put in stasis, the whips were no longer needed."

Jinyoung looked down again at the coiled wire in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the handle. With one flick of his wrist, he uncoiled it, letting the wire fall to the ground with a metallic slap. Upon closer inspection, Jinyoung realized the whip wasn't actually made of a single thick wire but small segments of metal that joined together to form the body of the whip. Each piece interlocking with the next to give it flexibility. He ran his thumb over the handle, running circles around the single button there. 

"Be careful with that. Push the button and it electrifies the whip. Rotate it to adjust the voltage going through it. Give it a whirl." Taecyeon advises, stepping back slightly to maintain a safe distance from the whip. Jinyoung clicked the button and immediately, the whip crackled as electricity arced between the connected segments of the body. He rotated the button, seeing the intensity of the arcs decrease and increase depending on the direction in which he rotated the button. 

The light buzzing sound that emanated from the charged whip seemed to attract Raymond's attention. "Oh, you have an electric whip?" The elite walked over to Jinyoung, observing the contraption as the younger male lightly swung it left and right. "The body is made up of alternating cathode and anode segments, allowing the electricity to follow through the length of the whip." Raymond explains nonchalantly, out of habit more than anything. He has been teaching Jinyoung so much through his lessons that the need to explain how things worked came almost instantly. 

"I thought it would have been helpful seeing that you won't get ahold of some tasers." Taecyeon mutters, looking up at Jinyoung who turned the whip off and began coiling it back up.

"Thanks Dad. I'm sure it can be proven useful when we need it to. Hopefully though, we won't need to use it." Jinyoung strapped the device to his belt, letting it hang by his side. 

During the hour-long wait for the droid programming to be downloaded, every detail and precautions about the plan was thought about and deliberated. There were some details in the plan that were iffy but not for a lack of trying. Rather, it was just the fact that they didn't know if it would work or not. One of these details was their deactivated BICs. 

Raymond knew for certain that he could transfer the programming files into the dead BIC, simply needing to copy the files over to the memory storage within the device much like a flash drive. What he didn't know was how the force field would read that information. Normally, BICs used a sort of near-field-communication technology to unlock house doors and such but he didn't know if that was the case with the force field, seeing that droids weren't built with the same technology in them. The elite was hoping that the field would be able to read the programming codes from it simply being on the device. 

"So best case scenario, we go through the field without so much as a stutter. Worst case scenario, the field burns us to a crisp." Raymond mentions, connecting the electrode from his tablet onto his BIC. 

"That's not very reassuring Raymond." Jinyoung nervously states as he watched the older male transfer the downloaded files into his BIC. 

"I know it's not but I won't be able to tell until one of us goes through that field, or should I say, tries to get through that field." Jinyoung shook his head. Yes, their plan wasn't full-proof but when time was of the essence, you had to deal with the options that you have. 

Sometime during the downloading process, Suzy had entered the room. Her features plastered with a layer of worry. Taecyeon shared a similar look, although slightly better hidden beneath his tough exterior. Once everything was transferred and prepared, it was time for Jinyoung and Raymond to leave. Jinyoung turned to his parents, looking at them one last time. Knowing that if things didn't turn out right, it could very well be the last time they saw each other. Just the thought of it slightly breaks Jinyoung's heart as he doesn't want his parents to go through that kind of pain in their lives.

"So I guess this is it huh." Jinyoung lightly jokes as he looked both his parents in the eyes. "I just wanna say that whatever happens today, I truly and genuinely love you guys. I'm sorry if I ever did anything that disappointed you in the past. I'm also sorry if I didn't do better as your only son." Jinyoung softly mutters, trying his best not to break down in front of his parents.

At those words, Suzy immediately broke down, sobbing as she ran towards Jinyoung and wrapping her arms around her son. She wanted to ask him to stay, to let Raymond handle the situation but she knew Jinyoung's mind was already made up and nothing would be able to change it. "I love you so much Nyoung. And shush on the apologies. I'm so... so proud of you to be our son and nothing can ever change that." She croaks out, crying.

Jinyoung in turn, tightened his grip on his mother, feeling his own tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll be okay Mom. I'll come back. I promise." Jinyoung choked back the sobs that were threatening to come out as he didn't want his mother to be more worried than she already was. 

"I'll hold you to that promise Nyoung, just... please be careful." Suzy looked into her son's eyes, her tear-soaked eyes blurring her vision. At this point, Taecyeon walked over to the pair, placing his hand onto Jinyoung's shoulder and squeezing slightly in his show of support for his son. Nothing was said between the two of them and nothing was really needed to be said. Both understood the gravity of the situation and both knew the risks involved. 

"We'll be here waiting for you to get back. Okay?" Taecyeon mumbles, his voice tightening as he too held back his emotions. Jinyoung nodded his head, freeing one hand from his hug with his mother and placing it over his father's and returning the squeeze. 

Finally, they broke apart, taking deep breaths to steady themselves. It wasn't the time and place for tears. Tears were for goodbyes and Jinyoung was determined that this wasn't going to be his last goodbye. He was going to do everything in his power to keep his promise to his parents. 

"The car's here Jinyoung. I'll meet you outside." Raymond informs the family as he exited the house, heading for the vehicle parked out in front. Jinyoung nodded before taking one last look at his parents. 

"I'll be back. I promise. I love you guys." Jinyoung says with finality, turning and following Raymond out the door. Behind him, Taecyeon held Suzy as they watched their son leave. In their hearts praying that their son would safely return to them. 

Jinyoung stepped into the hovercar, taking one final deep breath to stow away any leftover emotions. He needed to focus on the task at hand so he won't jeopardize his and Raymond's life in the mission. "You don't need to come you know." Raymond speaks from beside him. 

"What?"

"I can do this Jinyoung. You can stay here with your parents and be safe. I promise I'll get back Mark safely." 

"What... no! I need to... I can't live with myself if anything... if anything happened to Mark and I sat behind, not doing anything." Jinyoung stutters out, bewildered at the elite's suggestion.

"Are you sure about this?" Raymond asked one more time. He really didn't want Jinyoung putting himself at unnecessary risk. Without a moment of hesitation, Jinyoung nodded his reply, making the older male sigh. Raymond turned to the driver, directing him to their destination. 

The Spire. 

Raymond fished out a couple of devices from his pocket, holding one out to Jinyoung. The devices were small and curved into a C-shape with one side covered in a gel material. "In-ear communicators. In case we get separated." Raymond informs to which Jinyoung nodded, grabbing the device and inserting it into his right ear. "Testing. Can you hear me?" Raymond softly speaks and Jinyoung heard him both in person and through the tiny ear speakers, nodding his response. 

"So, these tunnels that lead into the tower..." Jinyoung starts.

"Power and sewage tunnels, respectively. For obvious reasons, we're gonna use the power tunnel. There is an access hatch in the building to the north of The Spire. We'll enter through there."

"Any security we should be wary of?" 

"We'll have to steer clear of the street cameras but other than that, there should be no immediate danger within the tunnel." Jinyoung took that as Raymond trying to be as comforting as possible but this was President Park they were talking about. With him holding Mark hostage there, he must expect that they would eventually try to rescue him and as such, would take every precaution possible to ensure that they would not succeed. Jinyoung needed to be prepared for anything. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The ride to the city center felt longer than it ever felt before, feeling paranoid that someone might be following them and at anytime catch them by surprise. Looking out the window ever so often, Jinyoung found out it was not the case. Elites went about their daily business, oblivious to the fact that someone was being held hostage in President Park's domain. 

As the tall structure got bigger and bigger as they approached it, so did the nerves Jinyoung was feeling. By the time they pulled into the building adjacent The Spire, Jinyoung was visibly shaking. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, preparing his body for anything that might be thrown his way but strangely, nothing happened. Making their way into the underground tunnel had been smooth, something Jinyoung was thankful for but not at all what he expected. 

"I thought Park would have had the place crawling with security by now." Jinyoung mutters as they made their way down the tunnel in the direction of The Spire. 

"It's peculiar yes but I'm not complaining. Hopefully, it's just a case of complacency with him." Raymond replies, slowing to a snail's pace. "We're almost to the force field. Watch your step, we wouldn't want to accidentally trip into the damn thing." The older male cautions.

Both of them kept their eyes peeled for the distinct mirage image created by the field, almost indiscernible if not paying attention. It was just then that Jinyoung spotted it, the slight warping of the air just a few meters ahead of Raymond. He pulled Raymond to him, bringing the older male to a halt before he collided with the fence of energy. Bending down, Jinyoung picked up a small stone and tossed it down the path ahead of them. The stone flew through the air before colliding with an invisible wall, a slight sizzle and spark emanating upon its contact. 

"I guess we're here then." Raymond said as he looked to Jinyoung. Now was the moment of truth; the time to find out if their plan was going to work. "I'll go first and if I end up dying, you need to think of something else to save Mark."

"No!" Jinyoung shouts, his voice echoing down the tunnel and making Raymond stop in his tracks. "I'll go. If you die, I'm pretty much useless. You on the other hand, will still be able to figure out another course of action. I'm not arguing about this Raymond. We need to save Mark no matter what." Jinyoung passionately emphasizes his standpoint to the elite.

The commanding tone in Jinyoung's voice was undeniable. He wasn't taking no for an answer. Raymond frowned at the younger man but conceded to his request. Jinyoung turned to face the invisible wall, walking up to the edge of it. The field was almost invisible and gave off no sound but with his close proximity, he could definitely feel it. It felt like standing next to a statically charged pole; the hairs on his body standing on ends as he got closer. Under normal circumstances, that alone would have made him back away but he had a mission to fulfill. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Jinyoung brought a hand up, bringing it to the surface of the field. The air almost buzzed around his fingers as he approached, setting goose bumps to erupt across his skin. With one final breath, he pushed his hand through, bracing for any pain he might have felt but there was none. He held his hand there for a moment, partly through the field, feeling the thin film of static that danced across his skin. Somehow, it worked!

Jinyoung walked through, feeling the wall of static run over his body. As quickly as it came, it disappeared once he made it through completely. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he checked to see if everything was okay. Not noticing anything wrong, he looked up and saw Raymond watching him. He gave a thumbs up, the elite nodding in response as he too took big steps towards the field. 

As Raymond passed through, the air sizzled around him, as if the field was only partially allowing him to enter but still he made it through. "That felt weird." Raymond voices as he stepped through the field and stood next to Jinyoung. "I'm assuming the field must only be barely reading the code from our dead BICs, hence the strange static." The elite explains.

"We can discuss the implications of that later. What matters now is that it worked." Jinyoung says, trying to remind Raymond their purpose of coming to The Spire in the first place. Raymond nodded quickly, continuing down the path with brisk steps. The pair continued down the dark tunnel, only the sound of their feet upon the rock floor reverberating through the silence. Jinyoung remained on high alert while Raymond had his eyes glued onto the blueprint of the building, directing them left, right and center to lead them to the centermost part of the entire structure. 

Jinyoung kept expecting something to spring up and catch them; security droids, traps or even just an alarm but there were none. Logically, it should have made him relieved but all it did was make him more tense. The Spire wasn't supposed to be easy to infiltrate under normal circumstances and with Park holding Mark there, Jinyoung expected security to be multiplied ten folds. Something about how easy it was to get in made him have a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Raymond stopped abruptly, causing Jinyoung to bump into him. Jinyoung jumped back in surprise, not expecting the older to halt without so much as a warning. He was jumpy enough as it was and he didn't need any more surprises. "Why did we stop?" Jinyoung whispers, looking ahead past Raymond only to see the reason. It was a dead end. The brick wall blocking any further advancement. "Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Jinyoung confusingly asks.

"No, we're here." At Raymond's words, Jinyoung raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Um... it's a dead end Raymond."

"It looks like that but..." Raymond ran his hand along the wall next to him, lightly tapping each brick as he went then finally coming to rest on a single brick. The smile that Raymond gave was even more confusing. It looked like any other brick so why was the elite so happy. "... looks can sometimes be deceiving." With that, Raymond pushed in the brick. The block receding an inch before sliding to the side and out of view behind an adjacent brick. 

Behind it was a small metallic square, with nothing more than two small LED lights and a small port of some sort. "How did you know that was there?"

"It's all in the blueprint... well that, and the brick facade was made of plastic." Raymond smiled, making Jinyoung shake his head at the older's seemingly too-calm exterior. 

"What is it anyway?"

Raymond took out his tablet as well as a cable as he spoke. "It's one of The Spire's network ports." While he spoke, Raymond began connecting one end of the cable into his tablet and the other end into the port. "While plugged in like this, I should be able to hack into The Spire's systems."

Jinyoung watched quietly as Raymond did his thing, fingers moving so fast across the tablet screen they were a blur. Suddenly a sound came from Jinyoung's left, startling him for the second time within the last ten minutes. The once dead end had parted to show an elevator behind it. 

"There... that should lead us right to President Park's quarters. Mark will be up there somewhere." Raymond says, disconnecting his tablet from the port. Just as he did so, the elevator closed. Jinyoung looked to his left, trying to spot any sort of button to open the doors. "Damn, I was afraid of that." Raymond mutters. 

"Why? What happened?" Jinyoung asks.

"I can only control the system if I'm plugged in. Once I disconnect, the system auto locks out to prevent any sort of unauthorized use." Raymond answers, once again plugging his tablet into the port. 

"Can't we leave the tablet here and go?" 

"We can... but I don't know what the situation will be up there. If anything goes wrong, I need to have access here and try to get us out. I won't be able to do that if I leave the tablet here."

At those words, Jinyoung knew what had to be done. "You stay here then. Monitor the situation while I go up and look for Mark."

"What?! Jinyoung, no. We need to stick together."

"We don't have a choice Raymond. We need to rescue Mark as soon as possible and if that means I have to go up there alone, then that's what we'll do. We'll communicate through our in-ears." Raymond sighed, knowing that Jinyoung was right. There was no time to think about something else. 

"I'll do what I can to help you in any way possible." Jinyoung nodded, turning and heading into the elevator. "Please... be careful Jinyoung."

"I will." Jinyoung looked at Raymond as the doors closed. The look on the elite's face told him just how much he meant to the older man because he saw the exact same look on his parents' faces just earlier that day. There was no telling what was going to happen once Jinyoung got up there and Raymond knew it could very well be the day that he lose not only Mark but Jinyoung as well.

As he felt the elevator ascend, Jinyoung took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. This wasn't the time for emotions and unrelated thoughts. He needed to be focused at the task at hand. So he tried not to think about Raymond, his parents, or that this could be his last few hours alive, putting away those thoughts at the back of his mind. He focused on the task at hand and only one person. Mark. 

The elevator ride felt like it went on forever. Not only was it a pretty high climb to get to the top of the tower, it didn't help that time seemed to stretch when you were counting the seconds go by. With each passing second, Jinyoung had to fight the ever increasing nerves that were bubbling within him, seemingly proportional to the height of the elevator. 

"You're almost there." Raymond's voice came from his in-ear communicator.

"What am I expecting once I get there?" Jinyoung knew this was a long shot since neither of them have ever been in the president's living quarters before yet he still asked anyways to quell his nerves.

"I have no idea. Park's quarters are devoid of security cameras so I can't see what's happening in there." Jinyoung sighed at that, already expecting the answer. "I've been scanning the rest of the security feed and most of the security drones are located near the base of The Spire. That means if Park were to call for reinforcements, it would take some time for them to get to you."

"Let's just hope he doesn't already have reinforcements deployed in his quarters."

"Yes, I guess that too. Only one more floor Jinyoung, prepare yourself." Raymond mutters. Jinyoung exhaled sharply, shaking away his nerves. His right hand hovering over the whip secured to his belt in the event he needed to draw it quickly. The elevator slowed, coming to a smooth halt, its metal doors parting with a hiss. 

Jinyoung peered out of the elevator, looking for any signs of movement. Any sound, anything that might indicate signs of hostile forces. There were none. 

Cautiously, Jinyoung stepped out, his feet light on the tile floors to avoid any sound that might alert someone to his presence while his hand standing at the ready by his whip. The room was circular. Completely white and strangely, completely empty. 

"Raymond, I'm in."

"Okay. According to the blueprint, there should be a room to your left. From the system's maintenance mainframe, I see a surge in power consumption from that area. My guess is that is where Mark is being kept." As Jinyoung listened to Raymond, the frown on his face increased along with his confusion. 

"What room?" Jinyoung asks, confused. All he can see right now was a single large empty room. No doors anywhere except the elevator behind him. 

"On the left, the door right next to the elevator." Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

"Raymond... there is no door. It's just one big empty room."

"What? No! According to the blueprints, you're in a hallway after exiting the elevator with doors on either side and the living room in front of you." Raymond mumbles. 

"Raymond, I'm looking at the room right now and I can sure as hell tell you there is no hallway." 

"No... it can't be. Something's not right. You should get out of there right now." Raymond shouts. 

"What about Mark? We can't just leave him here." Jinyoung pointed out stubbornly.

"Jinyoung, listen to me! Turn around and head back to the elevator. I think Park is up to something." Jinyoung wanted to stay and find Mark but Raymond was telling him to go. He was so close already. Inside President Park's quarters and he had to turn back? With a huff, he turned back to the elevator.

A few feet away from the entrance, the doors slid shut. "Raymond, open the doors."

"I... can't. I don't have control over it anymore. Shit... something's wrong, you..." 

Raymond's voice cut off abruptly, the signal going dead. 

"Raymond?" Jinyoung calls out, scared for the older's safety. 

The distinct sound of slow clapping captured Jinyoung's attention, spinning around so fast his head became dizzy. There, standing in the middle of the room, was President Park dressed in all white, almost blending into the background. "Hello Jinyoung." Park laughs, all the while continuing his slow clap. 

"What did you do to Raymond?" Jinyoung growls, the sight of the president immediately setting his anger off. 

"Raymond is here too? Oh good! Saved me the trouble of needing to search the city for him." Park mentioned enthusiastically. That brought some comfort to Jinyoung, knowing that the disconnection wasn't caused by the president. 

"Where is Mark!?" Jinyoung shouts.

"Oh of course, you're here for Mark. Well, it would be rude of me to deny you." Park smiles, waving his hand to the right. Jinyoung turned in that direction, seeing the white tiles parting and revealing a hole in the floor. From this hole, two metal beams came up, each with lights running down them. As the platform continued to rise, Jinyoung noticed something else, someone between the two beams. 

Seeing Mark brought a haphazard of emotions running through Jinyoung. For one, he was overjoyed that Mark was alive but then he felt so much pain when he saw the bruises that covered Mark's face. Seeing his semi-conscious state however, replaced all other emotions to anger towards Park. Mark hung from his wrists, large bracelets encircling them, floating seemingly in mid air by what Jinyoung could only assume were electromagnets. "Nyoung..." Mark breathes out, hardly able to talk in his dazed state. 

Jinyoung began to run towards Mark, wanting nothing but to hold the man close to him but Park stopped him. 

"Ah ah ah, don't want to do that. It might be a little... painful." President Park smirks. With a wave of his hand, a holographic interface appeared in front of him, much like his special BIC hologram but bigger. At the same time, the force field that surrounded Mark became visible momentarily, looking like an electrically charged egg. 

"What do you want Park!?" Jinyoung shouts in frustration. He can't bear not to have Mark in his arms again with the other being so near him. 

"What do I want, you ask?" The smile on Park's face slowly fell, replaced by the scowl that could terrify children. "I want to rid the colony of this plague we call homosexuality."

"So what? You want to kill us then?" Jinyoung challenges.

"Oh Jinyoung... you need to think of the big picture here. You know, this may have been difficult, tracking you down that is but I knew you wouldn't let Mark here suffer so I guess I have to thank you for coming to me instead. I've got to say though, I thought you'd have wised up to the idea when you realized how easy it was to get in." Jinyoung's scowl fell. It was a trap and they fell right into it. "You didn't actually think it would have been that easy getting in did you? For your information, I let you in."

"If you wanted to kill me, why not do it if you knew I was coming? Why wait till I get here?"

The laugh that Park let out sent a chill down Jinyoung's spine. "Why? Because I don't just want to kill you, Jinyoung. I need to plan for the future, make sure something like this doesn't happen ever again. Back before the migration, scientists gave up in trying to find the 'gay' gene. Well with the technology we have now, I'm sure we can get more conclusive results. That's why I need you both. To find out which parts of your genome code for the same thing. Once we find what makes you tick, we can find a way to snuff it and nip it in the bud." Park nonchalantly shrugged as if teaching elementary mathematics to young children.

"So what... you make sure a few elites won't be gay then what about the rest of Selene? Indigenes are not genetically altered." Jinyoung haughtily states, unsure of what good arguing with the president would do. He can't do anything about the current situation and he needed to think fast if he wanted to save his and Mark's life from this lunatic in front of him.

"Oh, so naive. Do you honestly think indigenes are not altered? We've been doing it all along. Sure, we don't make you guys all perfect but we tweak a little here and there." Jinyoung frowned, unsure if Park was telling the truth or simply lying. Park however, apparently caught on to Jinyoung's thoughts. "Oh it's true. How, you ask? Well it was quite simple really and the answer lies on your wrist, all locked away in your tiny BIC. Nano bots, my personal design. Little robots that enter your bloodstream from your BIC. Right from conception, these nano bots do everything that is required, to eliminate any defects that might arise."

"Of course, there are many other applications. I'm sure you know of the rumor surrounding me being the former CEO of Lotus Corporation. Well, I'll put those rumors to rest by saying, yes I am. You see, these nano bots can do so much more than just alter genetic material. They can even repair cells, essentially making them live forever. More importantly, making me live forever. Of course, no one in Selene knows this other than me, what with immortality being such a taboo subject and all but seeing that you're going to take this to your grave, I thought you should at least know." The president smiled ruefully at his speech.

"You're sick! You know that? No one should live forever, especially not someone like you." Jinyoung spits out. It all made sense now though. Why President Park didn't look any ounce of an elite should be. Why he had the wrinkles that other elites didn't possess. He wasn't made perfect. Just genetically altered and kept alive through the technology that allowed it. 

"Oh but I'm not the sick one here Jinyoung, you two are. Which leads me to the next use of these nano bots. It seems only logical that with the ability to repair cells, they also have the ability to destroy them, causing cell lysis and leading to spontaneous necrosis. A demonstration perhaps? Maybe on... you?" President Park smirks evilly, never looking as vicious and dangerous as he did just at that moment. Jinyoung didn't have the time to react as the president pushed a couple of buttons on his interface and looked up knowingly. 

Jinyoung stood there, waiting for something to happen but even after five seconds, nothing happened. The answer came right to Jinyoung. His BIC was deactivated. Park had no control over him. "It's dead Park. You can't do anything to me."

Park's eyes narrowed as he realized his plan failed but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Oh that's a shame, I was so looking forward to you writhing in pain. No matter though, I think I'll enjoy Mark in pain just the same." Jinyoung's eyes bulged at the statement, watching as the elite's finger swiftly ran across his control center. 

The cry that emanated from Mark wracked Jinyoung with panic. Mark convulsed against his restraints, thrashing his body around from the intense pain that was filling his body. Every inch of his body burned from the nano bots slowly destroying him for the inside, the tiny robots breaking every cell they encountered. Seeing Mark tossing around like that made Jinyoung want to throw up. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Park to stop. 

"Stop it! You can have me. Just please let Mark go." Jinyoung pleads, anything to get Park to stop the nano bots from completely killing Mark. 

"It's too late for that now Jinyoung. You think you can play god? Only I can do that and you won't get any kind of mercy from me." The president laughed maniacally at the distress on Jinyoung's face.

The sounds of Mark's screams pierced every fiber of Jinyoung's being, unhinging him slowly. He needed to make it stop; do something to stop Mark's pain. With all the strength he could muster, Jinyoung grabbed the whip at his belt, releasing it with one swift flick. Turning the knob to maximum, Jinyoung pressed the button on the handle, the whip immediately crackling to life with electricity. 

Park watched Jinyoung, seeing the look of utter rage written across his face as he reeled his arm back, ready to send it in the president's direction. Park on the other hand, had a look of complete calm on his face, the least bit worried that he was about to be assaulted. Jinyoung wanted to see Park convulse under the electricity of the whip, make him feel whatever pain he was causing Mark. 

Jinyoung wanted President Park dead.

With Mark's cries fueling his body, Jinyoung threw his arm forward with everything he got, sending the sparking whip flying towards the elite. The coil of metal snaked towards Park, slicing through the air and crackling ominously, ready to wipe the smirk off of the president's face. 

There was a loud crash as electricity arced from the whip after coming into contact with a solid object, the resulting flash of light blinding Jinyoung in the process. Jinyoung expected Park to be on the floor, unconscious but the old man stood as if nothing had happened. Residual sparks of electricity danced across the invisible egg of energy surrounding the president, surrounding him in a safe cocoon. 

He was shielded too. 

Jinyoung assaulted the shield with a barrage of whips, wishing that just one would penetrate the armor but every strike Jinyoung unleashed ended in a burst of sparks and light as they collided with the force field. 

Jinyoung's fist clenched in frustration. "Ji.. Jinyoung... can you... hear..." Raymond's voice sounded through his in-ear communicator, static laced. "Jinyoung, are you okay?"

"Raymond, he's hurting Mark. He has a shield around him that I can't get through." Jinyoung states as he darted his eyes over to Mark, his screams abruptly cutting off as the elite lost consciousness. Panic boiled up in Jinyoung's stomach, praying that Mark wasn't dead. 

"Ah, Raymond's back I see." Park says, noticing Jinyoung's conversation with himself. "Almost forgot about him. Well I think I should send a welcoming party for him don't you think?" The sadistic bastard laughs, fingers typing on his control center and sending drones searching for Raymond. 

"I'm already working on bringing the shields down." Raymond voices out. 

Jinyoung's eyes were locked onto Mark's motionless body, hoping to see any signs of life. Anything, a twitch or something. Something to show him that Mark wasn't dead yet. 

"Oh he's not dead... not yet at least." The president smirks, drawing a teary-eyed glare from Jinyoung. "See Jinyoung? It's pointless. All your resistance, all your little futile attempts to save dear Mark. It's all pointless. You never had a chance in the beginning anyways. You wouldn't have even gotten into the building had I not allowed it. It's cute when you actually believed that you had a chance to stop me."

"I had such high hopes for you too that it's such a shame really. You were the first indigene-elite transition. You could have been so special, so full of promise. Turns out I was wrong. You're not special, it was simply serendipity that you were thrown into your current life."

"After all this though, at least you could say that you tried. But then again, who is gonna hear you say it. You're gonna be dead soon anyway and I will still be here living forever. Face it Jinyoung, you've lost. You can't touch me." Park smirks smugly. 

Jinyoung clenched his fingers around his whip so hard, his knuckles turned white. Anger was pouring out of him that he seething with uninhibited rage, wanting nothing more than to torture the bastard in front of him. Jinyoung wanted to see the man suffer, wishing that he had some way around that shield. 

As if luck was on his side, Raymond suddenly screamed into his earpiece, "Jinyoung, shields are down! Shields are down!" 

"Fuck you Park." Jinyoung shouts, once again sending his whip towards the president. This time though, instead of colliding with the invisible wall, the whip coiled around Park's arm. The man didn't even have time to realize his shield had failed before one thousand volts of electricity coursed through his body, sending his body convulsing before finally collapsing into a heap on the floor. 

Without a stutter, Jinyoung ran to Mark's limp body, hanging against the restraints that held him upright. Recalling his training he received when he interned as a nurse, he quickly brought two fingers to Mark's neck, checking for any signs of a carotid pulse. 

There was none. 

"Raymond, he doesn't have a pulse." Jinyoung cries out, his voice cracking as he battled to keep his emotions in check. 

"Shit... um... I'm gonna release his restraints. Be prepared to catch him." Raymond cautions.

Jinyoung wrapped him arms around Mark's body, supporting his weight onto himself. "Mark, please wake up." He whimpers as he held his head against Mark's chest. A second later the restraints unlocked, Jinyoung bearing the full weight of Mark as he slowly brought the elite down to the floor. 

As a precaution, he checked for a pulse the second time, hoping that he would feel even the slightest sign that Mark was alive. Nothing.

"Jinyoung, you need to reverse the nano bots. Park mentioned that they had the ability to heal cells too." At Raymond's words, Jinyoung turned his attention to President Park's console, sprinting as fast as he could to the interface. He stared at the screens, trying to make sense of what was in front of him. To the right, he spotted Mark's vitals chart, seeing the line that correlated to his heart rate. A small comfort to Jinyoung was noticing that it wasn't a flat line but a ventricular fibrillation, basically meaning a quivering heart. Mark wasn't totally gone yet. 

Scanning the screen, Jinyoung finally saw the small button at the bottom of the screen, tapping it and revealing a long list of options to perform on Mark's BIC. He spotted the option labeled NB which Jinyoung assumed referred to the nano bots, clicking it which led to another list of options. Frustration built up in Jinyoung, feeling like this was taking forever. Time being a luxury that Mark didn't have as of the moment.

Scanning the list, Jinyoung finally saw the option labeled 'repair'. He clicked it, looking up to Mark's body, expecting, hoping to see something happen. However, Mark's body remained motionless. 

"Shit. I can hear security approaching my direction Jinyoung. I don't..." Raymond abruptly cuts off. 

"Raymond?" Jinyoung asks but there was no reply. He was alone again. 

Jinyoung brought his eyes to the vitals chart, wishing that the VF rhythm would correct to a normal sinus rhythm with the help of the nano bots. When nothing happened, he knew he needed to do something. Simply standing there wasn't helping. He had learned a lot as a nurse, surely he could apply what he knew. 

Running over to Mark's body, he knelt down beside him, immediately commencing CPR. He started his chest compressions, giving a couple breaths after each cycle. By this time, tears were starting to flow from Jinyoung's eyes and were dripping onto the fabric of Mark's shirt. "Come on Mark! You just can't leave me like this. You can't die on me." Jinyoung pleads.

Checking Mark's pulse again, he felt himself snapping when there was still none. He cursed the fact that there wasn't a defibrillator around; an AED or something. Like having an epiphany, he remembered the whip lying behind him. 

Grabbing the apparatus, he brought it to him, smashing it onto the ground with as much force as possible. The whip broke apart, each segment of the whip disconnecting from the next, wires running through the center unraveling. Jinyoung recalled Raymond mentioning that the segments comprised of alternating cathodes and anodes so he figured that if he did this correctly, he could fashion a crude AED. 

He brought two adjacent segments, placing one by Mark's right collarbone while the other at the base of Mark's left rib cage. He dialed down the voltage on the whip, not wanting to overload the elite's body which could inevitably kill him instead. Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung pressed the button on the whip, sending electricity coursing though Mark. The elite's body twitching slightly from the jolt. 

Desperation climbed to levels Jinyoung had never felt before. He needed this to work. The thought of losing Mark scared Jinyoung so much, even more than losing his own life. Checking for Mark's pulse, Jinyoung hoped that it worked, wanting only to be able to feel a pulse but still, nothing. 

"No! Come on Mark. Fight for me. Please!" Jinyoung cries out, turning the knob on the whip and increasing the voltage. Pushing the button once again and sending Mark's body to jerk slightly. "You have to come back to me please."

"I... I love you Mark. So much. Please come back to me." Jinyoung cries into the dead silence of the room.


	11. Life on the Moon (& New Beginnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last chapter, I'll start it with Mark's POV. Thank you for staying all this time to read this. I'd love to hear what you guys think about the whole story. Comments and criticisms are very much welcome (as long as they're objective pls, no hate needed)

The incessant distant beeping was the only sound Mark could hear, echoing in the empty silence around him. Focusing on the rhythmic electronic ticks, he tried finding its source, trying his best to recognize the sound. 

Mark set his mind to the task of finding the source of the sound, pinpointing its direction and focusing on it. As it got louder and clearer, he started to hear other sounds mixed in. Voices, muffled and undistinguished, could be heard in the background. Still, he pushed on even if it was straining his mind a bit.

"How are you doing?" Mark hears a person say, the first thing that he could make out. The voice was familiar but he couldn't quite put the face to it just yet. 

"About as good as I can be I guess." The other party replies but this voice... Mark knew it without a doubt. Mark loved that voice, the smooth velvety voice he wanted to wake up to every morning of his life. Jinyoung. His boyfriend. 

His senses slowly came back to him. The sounds of the place, the smell of coffee and the feeling of a warm blanket over his body. All this paled in comparison to the warmth Mark felt in his left hand though, feeling Jinyoung's fingers interlaced with his own. The last thing he can remember before blacking out was seeing Jinyoung in The Spire, confronting President Park on his nefarious plans. All Mark could remember was how ever since his capture, he kept wishing he could tell Jinyoung that he loved him. So much so that he ached to be separated with the other for long periods of time. This thought urged Mark to try and tell Jinyoung now that he's still around to express it.

Mark cracked open his eyes, the light in the room blinding him temporarily. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself in a hospital room with Jinyoung by his bed talking to his own mother. No one has noticed him become conscious yet, going on about a conversation regarding Jinyoung getting some much needed sleep before his body fails him due to exhaustion. Mark gave Jinyoung's hand a light squeeze, trying to get the other man's attention. 

The pressure the other must have felt in his hand brought Jinyoung's attention straight to Mark, forgoing any conversation he was having with his mother. "Mark?" Jinyoung whispers, shock and relief filling him as he saw the man he loved with his eyes open. 

"Hey Nyoung." Mark croaks out, his voice hoarse and gravelly. His throat hurts a bit so Mark resorted to not push himself to talking too much just yet.

Upon seeing Mark show signs of consciousness, Suzy wasted no second as she immediately ran out of the room to probably search for a doctor to tend to Mark. 

"Mark? Oh my god... you're awake. You're really awake." Jinyoung exclaims, tears starting to pool and spill from his eyes. Mark saw relief and joy fill Jinyoung's beautiful eyes amidst all the tears. "Since that day in The Spire, I've been worried sick for you, you know? Park had hurt you to the point that you lost consciousness and I didn't know how else to wake you up. For days, I feared that you never would." Jinyoung mutters, crying. 

Mark brought his hand up, wiping away the tears from Jinyoung's face and seeing the IV lines connected to his wrist. "Hey. Don't cry Jinyoung. I'm fine... at least I think I am." Mark jokes, cracking a small smile to comfort Jinyoung. He doesn't know how long he's been unconscious and yet he feels guilty somehow that he's the cause of so much tears out of the person he so dearly loves.

Jinyoung chuckled but leaned into Mark's warm palm. Mark's relieved that Jinyoung can now joke around with him. "You were out for five days Mark. I almost lost hope and thought that I lost you." 

"When Park captured me, I thought I would never see you again Jinyoung." Mark softly says, running his finger across Jinyoung's cheek. He needed to say it now. To tell Jinyoung what his heart was screaming ever since meeting the other male and brightening his life in ways he never thought possible. "I love you Jinyoung. So so much."

Jinyoung's eyes bulged as he looked into the doe eyes of Mark, wondering if he had heard correctly. Jinyoung wasn't expecting Mark to say that now. He had to admit that he only realized he loved Mark when the other man was on the brink of death and he didn't know if Mark shared his feelings. But now Mark had said it out loud, putting to rest any doubts Jinyoung may have had. 

Mark watched as Jinyoung stared at him in shock, unsure of how to take the reaction Jinyoung was giving at his confession. He feared that he may have spoken too soon. That perhaps Jinyoung didn't love him in the same way. Mark was afraid that this might scare Jinyoung off which was exactly the last thing he wanted. 

Jinyoung was just about to speak when the door bursts open. Coming in were his mother, Jaebeom and a healthcare droid following in after them. Mark's attention shot up to the two new occupants of the room. "Mark, it's great you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Jaebeom asks, walking over to Mark's side. 

"A little sore all over but I think I'm otherwise fine." Mark answers, adjusting his body slightly and now noticing how his muscles and joints ached. Something he hadn't even realize until Jaebeom has asked, what with being preoccupied with Jinyoung and his feelings towards him prior. 

"That's to be expected." Jaebeom says, retrieving a small flashlight from his pocket and instructing Mark to look at him, shining the light in each of his eyes. "Pupils equal and reactive to light." He states, the droid behind him immediately copying his words onto their online patient database. "Keep your head still and just look at my finger." He instructed once again, moving his finger left and right, up and down and watched for Mark's eye movements. After which proceeding to snap his fingers on each side of Mark's head, checking if he could hear just fine. 

"Are you feeling any nausea or light-headedness?" Jaebeom asks further. Mark shook his head, waiting for Jaebeom to complete his assessment. "Everything seems to be in order. We'll remove the IV lines later on and we'll see if you're able to ambulate properly. After what happened to you, it's amazing there isn't any permanent damage. In fact, you may be healthier than you previously were." Jaebeom concludes.

"What exactly happened to me? I don't remember much to be honest." Mark asks. 

"I'll leave that to Jinyoung to explain. For now, I'll leave you two. It's good you're back to joining the living Mark." Jaebeom smiles, turning on his heels and leaving the room. Suzy too smiled warmly at him before leaving the room, leaving the two men alone once again. Mark turned his attention again to Jinyoung, who he still worried that he might have scared off due to his declaration of love. 

"Park basically tore you up from the inside, using the nano bots that are in your BIC." Jinyoung began without Mark even asking. "You went unconscious. Your heart stopped. About everything bad that could have happened. I reversed it, using the nano bots to repair you instead but you still didn't have a pulse, so I fashioned a makeshift defibrillator and jump-started your heart. Eventually got you to the hospital somehow, where you have remained unconscious for the past five days." Jinyoung explains. All this time, he stood at the foot of the bed. A little too far for Mark's liking and he really thought he had screwed up big time. 

"Oh... Jinyoung... I'm sorry if I scared you." Mark says softly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't ask to be unconscious but I'm glad you know I was worried as fuck." Jinyoung chuckles. Mark was at least relieved that the other was still joking with him. 

"I didn't mean that. I mean... about what I said... just now." Mark nervously mutters, glancing down to his hands clasped together at his lap. 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, one side of his lip curling up in a smile. Walking over to the side of the bed, Jinyoung sat down, grabbing Mark's hand in his. "Who said you scared me?" 

Now Mark was confused. "But it looked like you didn't like what you heard." His brows furrowed at what's happening.

Jinyoung shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Some psychologist you are. I was just shocked and happy to be honest. If you can't tell I love you too, you should really apologize to your mother for being such a failed successor to her." Jinyoung rebutts softly, looking into Mark's eyes with so much affection that Mark hasn't seen before.

Mark didn't know if he wanted to smile or have his jaw hanging open. "You... you love me too?" He repeats, a little dazed. 

"You may have brain damage after all." Jinyoung jokes, poking fun at Mark's apparent lack of coherence. Preoccupied with laughing, Jinyoung was caught off guard when Mark pulled him, his body landing on top of Mark's where their lips met each other. The feeling of Jinyoung's soft lips made Mark melt into the bed. It seemed like so long ago since they last kissed and it was like abstaining from a drug that you have grown dependent on. For Jinyoung, the kiss meant so much to him. Watching over Mark the past few days wondering if he would wake and finally being able to kiss the man he loved brought him immense joy. 

After a few moments, they broke the kiss. Jinyoung smiled down at the man in front of him. "I love you Mark." Jinyoung mutters affectionately, knowing that he hadn't actually said the phrase directly to Mark. 

"I love you too Jinyoung." Mark replies, bringing his hand up and cradling Jinyoung's cheek in his palm. 

"Aww! That's so sweet." A male voice came from the entrance, belonging to a boy already at 6'0" at just 20 years of age. He had dark brown eyes that matched Mark's and the platinum hair to match. His left exposed ear had three piercings running along the top, giving him an almost punk kind of look. He also had perfectly proportional features, indicative of his elite status. 

"Hey Yugyeom." Mark chuckles at his brother. Behind him, Dorine walked in, beaming when she saw her son. She ran over to Mark's side, giving him a big hug. Jinyoung smiled at the scene. Although he was a little shocked at Dorine's show of emotions, always being the stoic figure he knew her as. Jinyoung figured even an expert like her let her emotions show under the right circumstances. 

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're awake. I've been worried sick." She says, brushing the stray hair off of Mark's face. 

"I think Jinyoung has got you beat there though Mom." Yugyeom speaks, turning to his bedridden brother. "Your boyfriend here hasn't left your side for more than an hour at a time." He continues.

Mark turned to Jinyoung only to see him blush a shade of crimson. He smiled, giving Jinyoung's hand a soft squeeze to show how much he appreciated it. "Where's Dad?" Mark asks, noticing his missing father. 

"I called him as soon as we heard you're awake. He has some new responsibilities to take care of as of the moment." Dorine answers, her cryptic words doing nothing but confuse Mark. Seeing his puzzled expression, Jinyoung decided to enlighten Mark, reaching over to the bedside console and turning on the TV in the corner of the room, directing everyone's attention to it. 

What played upon turning on was a news segment. The newscaster narrating as a series of images flashed across the screen. Mark saw his father in the video, in the counsel chamber. "Earlier today, Raymond Tuan was sworn into office as the new President of Selene. This is following the vote by the Selenian council which elected Tuan to succeed former President Park Jinyoung. It was President Tuan, who earlier this week, exposed Park's plans of murdering two Selenians as well as his unethical use of nano bot technology to prolong his lifespan. Investigations have uncovered pieces of evidence that Park had been involved in a number of other elite-targeted deaths. All of whom had voiced disagreement with Park on his many policies he implemented while in office. Park has since been tried in court and awaits the death penalty for murder as well as crimes against society."

Mark stared at the TV in shock. He didn't know which news was more shocking. That his father was the new president or that Park finally got what he deserved. "Dad's becoming president?" Mark spoke to no one in particular, simply voicing out his thoughts. 

"Became. The council didn't have a tough time deciding." Dorine proudly corrects her son.

"Apparently, Raymond recorded the entire monologue Park gave when I confronted him. When I lost contact with him in Park's quarters, I didn't know he could still hear us. Well he could and he captured every single detail of Park's plan." Jinyoung explains further.

"Wow... this all seems so unreal to me." Mark mumbles, still shocked at the way things turned out.

"A lot did happen while you were out." 

At that moment, a nurse popped her head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Tuan, I need you to follow me to finish up some paperwork regarding your son's warding." Dorine nodded, turning and giving her son one last hug before following the nurse out. 

"So big brother, are you going to formally introduce me?" Yugyeom smirks, cocking his head in Jinyoung's direction, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Jinyoung.

"Yugyeom, we already know who each other is." Jinyoung reminds the younger elite.

"Oh I know that Jinyoung. I just wanted to hear Mark here say it." Yugyeom smiles, making Jinyoung shake his head in amusement. 

"I see he's already started annoying you too." Mark spoke to Jinyoung.

"You have no idea." Jinyoung chuckles.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting Mark reoriented. News of his awakening started spreading like wildfire, with visitors popping in every few minutes to see him. Everyone from Raymond to Taecyeon and even a couple of elite acquaintances he didn't really know too well. What Mark noticed however, was with every visitor who walked through the door to his room, Jinyoung stayed by his side with his hand nestled firmly within his own. Mostly, everyone didn't seem perturbed seeing two men holding hands. Some even stating how cute they looked together. 

"Is there something else I should know?" Mark asks when his latest visitor left. Raymond was standing by the corner, smiling expectantly at his son. He had been watching Mark, seeing his reaction and waiting for him to finally ask the question he knew was plaguing his mind. 

"Regarding?" Jinyoung asks to which Mark simply lifted their joined hands. Jinyoung smiled, turning to Raymond and waiting for him to speak. Mark looked to his father, patiently awaiting an answer. 

"Being president has its perks." Raymond answers, immediately reminding Mark that Park had said something similar before. "I may have tweaked a few laws here and there."

"But people don't just change in the course of a few days. Law or no law, people wouldn't accept this so easily, would they?" Mark further asks.

"You're right. Of course it's going to take some time to completely change people's view on the matter. It seems that most people didn't really have much of a problem with gay people to begin with, simply going with what they thought was expected of them. With Park now incriminated, many of his past policies have lost so much popularity and credibility that it has changed people's views on certain matters, particularly homosexuality." Raymond answers matter-of-factly.

"So what does that mean actually, for us?" Mark queries. 

"Well, it seems like maybe you two don't have to keep this secret within the confines of Helios Grove anymore." Raymond smiled. 

Mark looked to Jinyoung, who was smiling so big that his adorable eye whiskers are showing. His smile is infectious, Mark concludes time and time again. "I'm all for it if you are."

"Did you really need to ask?" Mark replies, leaning towards Jinyoung and giving him a sweet kiss. 

Jaebeom returned later in the afternoon to make sure there weren't any mobility issues with Mark. Walking caused every joint and muscle to ache but Mark figured that after being torn apart from the inside, a little ache was minor. After making sure that everything was fine, Jaebeom gave the green light for Mark to be discharged. Mark couldn't wait to get home, to have Steve whip him up a nice home-cooked meal. 

On the ride home, Mark and Jinyoung were alone in the car, apart from the driver droid. "It's strange to see Jaebeom so professional isn't it? I'm so used to him jumping around, it's almost weird to see him actually doing his job so well." Mark voices out. 

"I got used to it by the second day. He kept giving me sneaky side glances though and I could almost see the little squeal he was trying so hard to contain when he saw me holding your hand." Jinyoung laughs, recalling the constipated look on Jaebeom's face the first time he saw them joined at the hands. At the time, Mark was still unconscious so Jinyoung couldn't enjoy the moment but looking back now, it made him want to burst out laughing. 

Soon, they were back to Helios Grove. Mark groaned when he exited the car, stretching his muscles as he stood up straight. "I think I need to give you a massage later." Jinyoung says, noting Mark's groans every time he moved. 

"I'll hold you to that promise then."

Upon entering the house, Steve came in to greet them. "Master Mark, it's so good to have you back home. I trust your hospital stay was pleasant."

"It's nice to see you too Steve. The hospital was fine, but I am really craving for a good meal now." Mark greets the family droid. 

"I'll get right on that Sir." Steve replies, swiftly heading to the kitchen. 

"Even Steve missed you." Jinyoung tells him as he locked elbows with Mark, waltzing slowly towards the kitchen. 

"I'm hoping not as much as you did though."

Jinyoung shot a raised eyebrow at Mark. "You're awfully cheesy today, you know that? I'm starting to think there really is something wrong with your head."

"Yep. There has to be if I'm in love with you, right?" Mark rebutts jokingly. 

"Ahhh. There's the Mark I know." Jinyoung chuckles. 

After the slow dinner the pair had together, Mark was completely satisfied. Not only was his hunger fulfilled, but also a quiet evening with Jinyoung was something like a nice little date for him. After bidding Steve goodnight, the pair retreated to their bedroom. With the size of the house, it would normally take a few minutes just to get from the kitchen to their rooms but while enjoying each other's company, a few minutes became much longer as the happy couple strolled leisurely to their room, swinging their joined hands in between them. They have all the time in the world now, they reckoned. There's no need anymore to rush into things when they have their whole lives to be together.

"You know... we've been together for some time now and we still haven't decided." Jinyoung mutters in the otherwise silent hallway of Helios.

"Decide what?" Mark asks.

"Do I move into your room or you into mine?"

"Does it really matter? I mean as long as we're in the same bed every night, I don't see a need to decide whose room we use." Mark replies, smirking. He knew what Jinyoung was implying though. Since they already technically lived together, it was Jinyoung's funny yet cute little way of asking if he could move in with Mark. 

"Do I really need to spell things out for you huh?" Jinyoung deadpans, pouting in that adorable way of his that never fails to make Mark's heart flutter at the sight.

"I don't think that's necessary Nyoung. Message received loud and clear. So, take this as my formal invitation for you to move into my room. Mr. Future Jinyoung Tuan, would you do me the honor of living with me forever?" Mark smiles lovingly, bowing slightly as if talking to royalty. 

"Well then... I gladly accept your offer, Mr. Mark Tuan." Jinyoung replies while blushing at the supposed meaning of the elite's words, returning the small bow similar to one that Mark just gave him. 

"Come here you." Mark mutters softly, reaching under Jinyoung and picking him up behind the knees. Jinyoung yelped at the surge of strength displayed by Mark but nevertheless hung on to Mark's neck as he was carried the rest of the way to Mark's room; their room. Pushing the door open with his leg, Mark opened the door to his room, carrying Jinyoung through almost like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. Mark laid Jinyoung down onto the bed, climbing up on top of him. "Didn't you promise me a massage just now?"

The evil grin that graced Jinyoung's features was supposed to make Mark slightly nervous but all it really did was turn him on. In one swift move, Jinyoung flipped Mark over, straddling him around his waist. "This massage would be a lot better if we lose this." Jinyoung teases, sensually unbuttoning Mark's shirt, letting his fingertips brush lightly across Mark's taut white skin, eventually exposing Mark's sexy torso to him. 

Moving his hands to Mark's pecs, Jinyoung kneaded the tense muscle, applying pressure using his thumbs. A moan escaped Mark's lips, his eyes closing to enjoy the feelings coursing through him. Mark's unsure if it was the massage which actually felt really good for his muscles or how erotic this whole situation was. He decided it may have been a little bit of both. "That feels good." Mark mutters when Jinyoung's fingers found their way into the tight spot in his shoulder. "Have you done this before? Because you seem to know what you're doing."

"Being educated the indigene way has its advantages." Jinyoung answers, recalling the little module he took as a physiotherapist. Jinyoung moved his hands down Mark's arms, applying just the right amount of pressure to send the elite into euphoric highs. Mark melted into the bed as Jinyoung worked out the knots in his body, savoring the lingering touch of Jinyoung's strong hands. 

The touch of Jinyoung's lips against his own however, wiped his mind blank of everything other than Jinyoung. Jinyoung sucked on Mark's lips, his tongue darting out here and there as he caressed Mark's lips with it. All this while, Jinyoung's hands never stopped their soothing strokes along Mark's arms. Mark however, couldn't care less about the massage now. 

Mark found himself lifting his head off the mattress, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth just enough for Jinyoung to slide his tongue in. His growing erection pressed against Jinyoung's bottom who in turn, started grinding himself onto the man underneath him. With hands finally abandoning their fruitless massage, Jinyoung raked his one hand through Mark's hair then the other along his chest, finding his nipple, hard and perky. Rolling it between his fingers caused Mark to buck his hips, further increasing the friction between theim.

With arms no longer held down, Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, hands snaking their way underneath his shirt, slowly running them up his back. Goosebumps erupted across Jinyoung's heated skin as Mark gently rubbed circles on his back. Breaking the kiss, Jinyoung trailed his lips down along Mark's jawline, feeling his light stubble scratching his lips. He brought his mouth to Mark's ear, sucking onto his earlobe. "Tell me what you want." Jinyoung whispers. Mark can't help but get turned on further at the other's sexy-as-sin voice.

Mark replies with only one word. "You."

Jinyoung took that as a cue, slowly sliding himself down the length of Mark's body. Biting and kissing every part as he went down. Past his pecs, along his abs until he reached his navel. With nimble hands, Jinyoung unbuckled Mark's pants, slowly pulling them off and revealing Mark in all his glory. 

Mark's erection strained against the white fabric of his underwear, a small wet spot forming at the head of his cock. Jinyoung licked along his member, the heat from his tongue sending Mark jerking in pleasure. The wet spot in his underwear growing a tad larger. Jinyoung's fingers dipped underneath the elastic waistband, pulling them down slowly and kissing Mark's skin as it was revealed. Jinyoung breathed in Mark's scent, a smell that was so distinctly him; masculine and sweet at the same time, classically Mark. 

Jinyoung darted his tongue out, licking the bead of precum off the tip of Mark's throbbing dick, making Mark twitch with anticipation. Relishing at the obvious reaction he was having on Mark, Jinyoung took him into his mouth, pushing down until his dick touched the back of his throat. 

Mark let out a gasp as his brain tried to process everything that was happening. The pleasurable sensation overriding his senses at the way Jinyoung sucked and licked his hard dick. He had to force himself not to cum, telling himself that he wasn't ready for this to end just yet but his body screamed for release. Jinyoung's tongue expertly circled his head as he bobbed up and down, each time taking more of Mark into him. Every little flick of Jinyoung's sinful tongue sent Mark to new levels of pleasure; every bob of his head making Mark fall in love with Jinyoung even more. He couldn't imagine having this with someone else; just Jinyoung and him only.

When Jinyoung's throat constricted around his cock, Mark was about ready to explode. "Nyoung stop." He finally managed to call out. Jinyoung pulled off him, giving Mark the opportunity to pull back from the orgasm he almost had. Mark almost came at the erotic sight of Jinyoung's lips and his own dick coated with saliva. "I want you in me Mark." Jinyoung breathes onto Mark's sensitive erection, making the elite grasp the sheets at his side to control himself.

Jinyoung smirked at Mark's reaction, giving Mark's cock one last lick before standing up and removing his pants. Jinyoung too was rock hard, his own dick straining against his jeans. Mark in the meantime, reached to his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube, waiting for Jinyoung to sit back on his lap. "Come here babe. I wanna see you unravel as I open you up with my fingers and having you beg me to ride my cock when you can't take it anymore." Mark growls.

"Oh god yes." Jinyoung moans, flushing at the erotic words uttered by the elite. Jinyoung quickly settled again on Mark's lap but with his ass facing the latter. Jinyoung bent a little to give Mark better access to his hole.

Mark squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, massaging it around Jinyoung's puckered hole. He circled the rosebud with his lubed finger, relaxing the muscles there. Slowly, Mark worked a finger in, coating the walls with lube. Jinyoung moaned as he felt Mark push in, loving the feeling of intrusion but wanting more. After a few seconds of this, Mark could sense from Jinyoung's writhing body that his lover was ready for more. Soon a second finger was added and Jinyoung had to focus on his breathing, trying to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Please Mark. I need you now." Jinyoung pleads, panting as Mark scissored him using three fingers. Jinyoung pleaded once more when Mark hit his prostate that had him moaning out loud at the pleasure. Mark nodded, removing his slick fingers, leaving Jinyoung feeling empty from their departure.

"Would you do me the honor of lubing me up?" Mark mutters lowly as he sits up which had Jinyoung's back touching his chest. Mark gave Jinyoung the lube as he rained bites, licks and kisses on Jinyoung's neck and back which only turned the latter all the more. Jinyoung quickly uncapped the lube and generously applied it on Mark's hard cock, stroking it from the tip to the base gently to spread the lube.

Impatient already, Jinyoung turned around to face Mark before lining his entrance to Mark's waiting erection. Without anymore waiting, Jinyoung lowered himself onto Mark that had the both of them gasping at the sensation. Jinyoung at finally having Mark in him. Mark at finally being connected with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung panted into the crook of Mark's neck as he hugged the latter's torso. Jinyoung slowly rotates his hips to give some sort of friction for the both of them and for Jinyoung to loosen up more. Mark moaned as he gently massaged Jinyoung's plump buttcheeks to help relax Jinyoung around him. Mark held still as he waited for Jinyoung to adjust to him but apparently Jinyoung had other ideas. 

Clutching onto Mark's shoulders, Jinyoung started to lift himself slowly then dropping back down onto Mark, creating that erotic squelching sound as Mark's pelvis hit Jinyoung's ass. Finally, Mark felt Jinyoung's thighs against his own signaling that he was all the way in. A couple of squeezes from Jinyoung told Mark that he was ready. With that, Jinyoung slowly built up an up-and-down rhythm as Mark started to move his hips to thrust into Jinyoung as he came back down. Mark was having a hard time controlling himself from cumming as he felt Jinyoung's warmth envelope him. With every inch that Mark pushed into Jinyoung, Mark took deep long breaths, trying to stave off his fast approaching orgasm.

Mark thrusted into Jinyoung, slow and sensual, reveling in every single stroke and how it sent waves of pleasure shooting through his system. Jinyoung could only moan and hiss at feeling full having Mark push into him as Jinyoung rode him.

Slowly, Mark began picking up speed, pushing into Jinyoung with more gusto. Jinyoung moaned out loud and threw his head back in ecstasy as Mark brushed past his prostate. Over and over again, Mark hit that spot, making Jinyoung tingle and heat up from the inside. He felt the familiar rising in his groin, knowing that soon, Jinyoung would no longer be able to prolong this. 

"Mark. Yes. There. Harder." Jinyoung gasps, gaping for air and clutching Mark's shoulder so tightly. Jinyoung neared his face with Mark's and kissed him heavily for all he was worth. Every moan was swallowed up by Mark as he licked, nipped and savored Jinyoung's mouth while increasing the pace and strength of his thrusts.

As Jinyoung neared his climax through Mark's repeated ramming of his prostate, his muscles clenched. Jinyoung was trying his hardest to hold off the inevitable orgasm which in turn brought Mark all the more closer to his own release as Jinyoung's walls hugged his cock deliciously with every thrust. Mark didn't slow down one bit, continuing his lovemaking as the moans and groans grew louder, filling the silent room with his and Jinyoung's dirty yet erotic sounds. With each thrust, Jinyoung felt his resolve of holding his orgasm failing, feeling the growing tension in his groin. 

"Mark. Ah... I'm gonna cum." Jinyoung breathes, spurring Mark on as the latter increased the speed of his thrusts. It was too much for Jinyoung. The feeling and sensation building up and up to the point of no return. A few more thrusts into his prostate, Jinyoung came, his dick pulsing and spewing semen onto his and Mark's chests, all without so much as a touch to his own cock. 

Jinyoung's cries of pleasure sent Mark off as Jinyoung's walls clenched satisfyingly around his cock that Mark's orgasm hit him full force. Mark growled as he slammed his dick as far into Jinyoung as possible and released his load. Jinyoung moaned as he felt Mark's hot seed paint his insides, adding another layer of pleasure to his already intense orgasm. Losing all strength in his body, Jinyoung collapsed onto Mark, resting his head on the crook of Mark's neck, who like Jinyoung, was panting ferociously from their passionate lovemaking. 

After catching his breath, Jinyoung lifted his head and looked into Mark's eyes, seeing the love for him reflected in them. He gave a side smile, gracing Mark with a chaste sweet kiss on the lips. "That has got to be the best orgasm ever." Mark pants, gently massaging Jinyoung's ass again making Jinyoung moan in pleasure at the sensation. 

"No kidding. You made me cum without even touching me." Jinyoung dreamily sighs, clutching onto Mark's torso as his hand slides up and down the elite's back.

Mark brought them down slowly on the bed so they were lying down with Jinyoung firmly on his chest. Mark chuckled as he went for a kiss to Jinyoung's swollen lips. "I love you, Jinyoung." Mark mutters softly and lovingly, conveying his feelings towards the person who has changed and colored his life in multitudes of ways.

"I love you too, Mark. So much." Jinyoung replies affectionately, closing his eyes as he rests on top of Mark. In the end, Jinyoung concludes that he is right where he definitely belongs. His home. His Mark.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's funny how two people from completely different backgrounds came to meet each other under peculiar circumstances and yet, finding love despite all the odds against them. Yes, the journey wasn't easy and simple but nothing in life worth having truly is. The important thing is that the destination will be oh so worth it. But that's life on the moon for you.


End file.
